inside my own fanfiction
by fulcrum101
Summary: I get sucked into my own fanfiction. With no way back, I adapt to living in republic city. AU. Thoughts are italicized. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Holy crap! I'm in my own fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Do not own Legend of Korra. Also, story is AU, so if there's mention of modern tech, i.e. weapons, I do not own either. All rights go to respective owners.

**Summary: I get sucked into my own fanfiction. With no way back, I adapt to living in republic city. My thoughts are italicized.**

Ch. 1

Lets see. Check list. College homework, done. America being China's bitch, done. Well, nothing else to do, except type up a story. What kind of story…. Ender's game, no. Area 88, nope. Space battleship Yamato, no. What to fucking write…

"Airbend!" I remember the TV's on. Brother must have left it on, went to practice his guitar. I feel Korra's pain. Wanting to word-bend, but nothing happening. Buckets. I look at the watch, 2200 hours. Hit the hay.

Plop in the couch, listening to my Ipod, to Linkin Park. As the music lulls me to sleep, I hear a loud winding noise, like a jet engine. _What the…_

I wake up to the sound of traffic noise. _Where am I_… I get up, taking aware of my surroundings. Okay. For some reason I'm wearing a uniform of sorts. The pockets contain a wallet, car keys, and that's about it. I open the wallet, noting that nothing is in it. Except some currency in a different language. I guestimate around 40, If I added the numbers correctly.

I walk out into a bright sun, noting that the people are clothed differently. The buildings are different. _Kinda like Legend of Korra._ I stop walking, taking a better look of my surroundings. I count at least 6 sato-mobiles. _Wait. Sato-mobiles? I may be a cynic, but I'm not crazy._ I continue walking, eventually running down some random street, to god knows where.

_Must be near a power-plant_. I look at the large factory, thinking of the Chernobyl nuclear power-plant disaster. I look at an ally, and notice something of interest. A sword hilt, with a pair of swords. _No way. Dao do swords. Like the one Zuko used_. I put the swords in the sheath, put the sling on my shoulder, and walk into the street.

I notice Asami run into Mako. I run up to them, hearing their conversation. "…I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako said. "I'll take care of that." Asami replied.

"Wait!" I shout, running up to them. Both of them look at me, wondering who I was. I failed to notice Asami's head tilt to the side for a second. "Do you know where I can get a map of the city?" I ask. Luckily, Asami had a spare in her jacket. "Thanks. Miss…"

"Sato. Asami Sato."

I walk away, opening the map when they call me back. Mako pops an interesting question. "You're from the United Forces?" "What?" I reply. I look down at my clothes, only to notice I was wearing a type of uniform, for the United Forces, the military of the United Nations. _Funny._

"I recognize this uniform. Future Industries makes just about everything for the military." Asami said. _That include weapons?_ I cynically think, knowing that her father was an under-cover equalist. Asami walks closer, inspecting it. I step back a foot, putting my hand on the hilt of my swords. "You're in the air-force." Asami said. "That's amazing." Mako joined.

"What air-force?" I ask, confused. Last I checked, republic city didn't have an air-force. The only organization that had aerial craft in huge quantity was the metal-bending police force.

"You don't know, it's a new branch of the military. Only 4 years old. From what I heard, they have a lot of amazing stuff." Asami said. "Where's the base?" I ask. _Finally, a place to sit and gather my wits_. "Under air-temple Island." Asami replied. I lightly shake my head, and give her a cynical smile. "You expect me to believe that? The water pressure will crush it." I reply.

"Go to the island. And ask Tenzin about the base." Asami replied.

"And if he doesn't know?"

"He knows. My father and General Iroh talked to him about it."

"Why would your father, a civilian get involved with military affairs, unless the military hired him for some special project?" I point out.

"Does it matter? He went there. Future industries makes supplies the military. Along with the Fire Nation." Asami retorted.

"Fine." I mutter. _We'll see._

With no other option, I say good-by and head towards the Island. _Funny. I had an idea a bit back, of an underground air-force base. Under the Island itself. But I doubt the physics will agree with it._ I began to rethink my talk with Asami and Mako. _Shouldn't have been so jaded. It's only because I know the complete truth. For now, play dumb about events. If the situation calls for it, show your insight._

I knock on the front door, and Pema answered. "Hello?"

"I'm Jackson, from the united forces. Is Tenzin home?"

"He's in a meeting right now. Something wrong?" Pema asked, curious.

_Feel like Colonel Graff in Ender's game, just before he recruits Ender to the battle school, and the war._ "Nothing's wrong. But, do you know anything of a military base underground? 4 years ago General Iroh came here with an idea in mind."

That caught Pema's attention. She let me in the temple. She offered me something to eat, I declined asking for a drink instead. The two of us talked a bit about the secret base. Pema knew about it, and showed me the way. We headed to an elevator. "How deep is it?" "Deep enough. General Iroh didn't want any other country finding out about it." "Yeah, because if they did, you're fucked. They'll launch an attack, probably with subs, and blow it to pieces, and they'll take the temple down as well." I reply.

"You and Lin would get along just perfectly." Pema says.

"What makes you say that?"

"Already, you're cynical. And I can sense some anger. She's cynical and bitter. And cold. I've not seen her show any emotion."

"That's pretty much me. I only focus on the job. No distractions. So good luck getting to know me well."

An awkward silence passed before Pema spoke up again, about the temple.

"This temple took Chief Beifong's bending rage, and it's still standing." Pema said, laughing. I know what she was talking about. Tenzin breaks up with Lin, and Lin goes berserk, destroying the temple in the process. I'd kinda like to see that.

After a few more minutes, we finally hit ground level. "Any idea what's in here?" I ask.

"We really don't know. Military matters and all. Might wanna figure it out yourself." Pema replied.

"Head back up. When Tenzin comes home, tell him to come down here." I order.

I open a door and stare at what I see.

"Holy shit."

**Well, cliffhanger. Leave comments. For anyone who knows their aircraft, I'm thinking of having the air-force use modern jets (MiG-29, Su-37, etc.) If you want cold war tech (F-5, F-4, MiG-21, etc.), or classic WW2 (Spitfire, P-51, P-40, etc.) let me know. Don't talk me out of an air-force. It stays. Permanently.**


	2. Chapter 2 Planes and Tarrlok

Chapter 2

**Please review. I'm sticking with modern jets. Following the season 1 story for now.**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"Holy shit."

The lights turn on, and I see a long line of, what appeared to be, Su-35s. A bit overwhelmed, I slap myself awake, and start walking. I head to the nearest fighter, going thru the calculations in my head. _3d thrust vectoring engines. Already enhanced maneuverability. Mach 2.25, thrust/weight of .92-1.126. Nothing can stop this._

Meanwhile, Tenzin came home, and was told to find me. "Anyone down here?" Tenzin asks.

Not getting an answer, he walks forward, and is witness to a long line of advanced fighters. "What the, this is what the general put down here?"

Tenzin kept on walking down hanger deck, eventually finding me, sitting in one of the fighters, lounging about.

"Hey Tenzin. Did you know this was down here?" I ask. Tenzin replies in the negative. "I'm reading up on a manual for this bird. I assume all the planes are the same type."

"What's your name?"

"Jackson."

"First or last?"

Sighing, I tell Tenzin everything. "My name is Ezra Jackson. I just woke up here in the city hours ago. I'm not supposed to be here. I… I'm from a different time dimension, or something like that. You understand?" The look on Tenzin's face said no.

"No. I don't. And before you ask me, I've looked into the documents about the spirit world. There is nothing about different times, dimensions, or whatever you call it. If what you say is true, which I'm having the hardest time believing, you're stuck here." _Crap._ I think. "We're having dinner in a few hours. Want to join?"

"I'll drop in to get some food, but that's it. And let me know when it's ready. I'll be busy. One more question. It looks like this place is highly furbished, ready for a world war. Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. General Iroh might know."

Resigned to my fate, I start jogging from one end of the base to the other. _Okay. You just ran into Mako, Asami, Pema and Tenzin. From what I can remember from the show, Tarrlock should be coming in a few hours to recruit Korra for his anti-Amon squad._ Snorting a thought comes to mind. _Bull. He wants special forces in play, he needs to call the police, or the military. Having a politician start their own private army, is a bad sign. It's like the Gestapo, or the KGB. Political military-police._

Meanwhile, Pema and Tenzin were talking about their 'guest.'

"Help me understand this. A soldier from the united forces appears on our doorsteps, goes underground, and we have a secret base underneath our feet." Tenzin said.

"Yes. Apparently General Iroh kept his word. Can't believe he didn't tell us." Pema replied.

"He must have his reasons. Ezra appeared distressed about his situation. Being here. He said he doesn't belong here. He knows where the temple is, I saw him in one of the planes, and he seemed to know what he's doing."

"He's also angry and cynical. When we talked about the base, he figured someone would attack it, and the temple."

"He and Chief Beifong would get along fine. Both have one thing in common. Paranoia."

"Yeah. He also said he doesn't get along well with others, and is only concerned with his job."

"Should we introduce both to each other?"

"You wanna do that, go ahead. Your funeral."

_Hiroshi Sato is an equalist. I can't let him get a hold of the planes and weapons._ Checking around, I noticed that most, if not all of the planes and accompanying missiles and bombs came from the fire nation. Few came from Future Industries. Then again, building a military is very hard. Easier to have another country help build it with you. _Don't have to worry about that. Wonder if Zafou can supply us with weapons and supplies._ Immediately, I put the brakes on that thought. _Lin hates her sister right now. That's a disaster waiting to happen, and I'll be in the middle. Just rely on the fire nation._

Korra came back to the temple, not wanting to meditate, but to celebrate that she was a pro-bender. Tenzin, needed to tell Korra about the secret base.

"Korra, we need to talk."

"Tenzin, I'm staying on the fire-ferrats, and that's final." Korra declared.

"Something else, Korra." Tenzin looked, making sure the doors were closed, and no-one was around. "We have an air-force base, right underneath the temple. There's a door leading to it. I'll show you where it is, but **don't** under any circumstances go through it. I cannot stress it enough."

"Okay. What's the big deal?" Korra asked, intrigued.

"The soldier, Ezra Jackson…Lets say he's another Lin Beifong. From what little I talked with him, he seems to be a bit odd. Nothing too bad."

Korra groaned. She dislike Lin, and now Tenzin told her that another, probably worse, version was in the temple, under her feet. To add to the fact that Tenzin was constantly drilling on her airbending, and, god forbid, meditating, she wondered if staying at the pro-bending tournament wouldn't be such a bad idea. Right now, she was seriously considering it.

"Tell me I won't have to run into him a lot." Korra pleaded.

"You won't. He plans on staying in the base. I think he wants to have as few friends as possible for now. However, he'll come up for dinner. Doubt he'll stay." Tenzin reassured.

Later, Tenzin and his family were sitting for dinner, when Tarrlok came in, trying to have Korra join his task force. Korra refused. "I'm assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Tarrlok declared.

"Really?" Korra asked, surprised.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. That someone is you."

"Join your task force, I can't."

_So let it be written, so let it be done, _I think, as I head to the kitchen. From what I heard, Tarrlok was about to leave. I enter the kitchen, calling for the councilman.

"Tarrlok!" He looks at me, confusion and surprise on his face, on everyone's face for that matter, as I was wearing a full anti-gravity suit, helmet on arm.

"You're making a task force, to fight Amon, right?"

"Yes. You interested?"

"No. Tell me, how big a threat do you think the equalists are?"

"Not too much right now. Couple strikes, should take care of them." Tarrlok said, a smug look on his face.

"Couple strikes. So not too big a threat right now." I muttered, and Tarrlok nodded in agreement.

"That's what that the equalist are to you, a dumbed down cartoon, dreamed up by some asshole on main st, just to sell soap. Let me tell you something!( starts pacing the dining room) The equalist soldier, is a combat veteran. Armed with extensive hand-to-hand training, capable of using anything object as a weapon. He can survive underground, off of shit for food, and lie in misery, you couldn't imagine! He or she doesn't care if they get wounded or killed. As long as they're taking you down, that's all that matters." Glaring at Tarrlok, I finish up. "Think of them however you want. But do not fail to disrespect your enemy's desire to put you and your task force into an early grave. Understand?"

"I get the message." Tarrlok flatly replied, not wanting to listen.

"One more thing. Only the enemy is your teacher. Only they will teach you how to fight. They will show you your weaknesses, their strengths. You will also figure out your strengths, their weaknesses. Take my advice to heart. For now, Amon and the equalits are your teacher."

I grab a plate, some food, and walk away. Everyone stared as I walked to the base. Tarrlok soon left. A deep silence occurred. "Well that was something." Meelo said, trying to break the silence.

**Like, dislike, let me know. Next is the gala, and the Chief of police, meets our oddball air-force pilot. Should be interesting. Two stubborn and blunt personalities together. Read and Review. Please do so.**


	3. Chapter 3:gala,friend,discovery,triad

Ch 3 Gala, new friend, discoveries, and triads.

The next few days proved uneventful. Tenzin confronted me about my behavior that night with Tarrlok.

"Your behavior that night was unacceptable." Tenzin pointed.  
>"I know, and I'll do better next time, but it's in the fucking past. I'm not brooding over it. Besides, what that prick wanted to do, is to start his own military force, and use it to control the city." I growled.<p>

"I agree, Tarrlok is a shady politician, but now's not the time to be angry like this."

"I agree, I shouldn't be angry. Should be preparing for when shit hits the fan. I've been going over the base, and it can plenty of punishment. I figured out how to get a plane in the air, but landing one, is another problem. Any way to help?"

Tenzin showed me the back end of the island. "Why?"

"You can land your planes here. We'll have an earth, or water bender, make a stretch of land, about a mile and a quarter long."

"If a water bender is making the tarmac, needs to be two miles. The planes won't stop on a dime." I pointed out.

"We'll take care of it."

Observing the temple, I noted the points of architecture, and calculated how it would hold up against one of the missiles or bombs in the base. Rounding a corner, I saw Bolin and Korra talking about when they met Amon.

"That was creepy. He was like 'I will take away your bending.' I'm still having nightmares." Bolin said, unintentionally scaring Korra.

"Hey Ezra." Korra shouted.

"Who's he?" Bolin asked.

"A soldier from the military. He's unstable." Korra muttered.

"This is my friend, Bolin."

Bolin and I shook hands. Noticing a strong grip. That's good. Brute strength will come handy in a fight.

"Korra says you're crazy." Bolin declared.

Laughing, I reply that I was paranoid and cynical, not crazy. Of course, I couldn't care less.

"Bolin, how good's your earth bending?"

"Very good. Why?"

I had Bolin set up a moving target, human sized. I pulled out my Dao do swords, and started attacking it. "Set up two more targets." I continue to take down more and more earth dummy's Bolin sets up. However, I was also getting exhausted. After a dummy knocks me down, I get up, and cut it down.

I head to the bunker, intent on flying. I over hear how Tarrlok is continuing to send gifts to Korra. _That prick needs to get the message. Korra won't join, or she shouldn't._

I run into the page, carrying a large gift basket. "Who's that for?" I ask.

"For Korra, from Tarrlok."

I open the gift basket, grab a box of chocolate turtles, and continue walking.

_This is amazing._ Sitting in the cockpit in one of the Su-35s, I felt like I was the top dog. I grab the throttle, pushing it forward, accelerating at a top speed.

"Yeah!" I yell at the top of my lungs, as I scream over the main bridge of republic city. A thought goes into my head, why not buzz the bridge.

Meanwhile, Lin Beifong was riding her motorcycle to the police station. She looks to her left, and sees a fighter jet, scream over the bridge at a high speed. _Could the bastard be any more stupid? He almost killed himself!_

Ezra, was having a good time, despite almost crashing into the bridge. "That's what I call close flying."

Running low on fuel, I land at the temple, Tenzin meeting me.

"How was the flight?"

"Like none other. Took away all the tension I had. I'll sleep well tonight."

"You'll have to pass up on that. I suggest you get ready. We're going to a Gala."

"What for?" I ask, climbing out of the cockpit.

"Tarrlok is throwing it for Korra. Not a good sign." Tenzin scowled.

"Oh fuck!" I make a run to the base, getting ready. I look for something to wear, but the only thing available that would pass as appropriate dress for the Gala, was my military uniform. I put it on, also grabbing two daggers, and my Dao swords.

"I'm ready." I declare, walking into the living room.

"What's with the swords?" Ikki asked.

"Want to be prepared in case something happens."

We drive towards the Gala, but I look back to the temple, wondering if anyone would break into the base. _All the doors are locked, the base is underground. No-one's getting in there._ But I wasn't one to take chances.

"Who's gonna be participating in this?" I ask.

"A lot of people are going to be there." Tenzin replied.

"Will General Iroh be their? I need to know about my base. I haven't seen anyone else in there."

Tenzin didn't answer. We arrive at the Gala. My stomach is in knots, and I know food and drink won't calm it down. _New plan. Find General Iroh, and try and make friends with Lin Beifong. Maybe she can help._ I doubted the last part, but you never know.

Once we get in, I break away from the group, and start looking. I grab a large cup of an odd color juice.

"You gonna down that by yourself?" a voice calls.

I turn around, and see Lin Beifong, wearing her metal uniform. _Holy crap. The Chief herself. She's got a nice figure._ I mentally slap myself for that last comment.

"Maybe. Wanna watch?" I reply.

Lin only smirked. "You know, Korra's got a lot to learn. Can't believe Tarrlok is throwing this shit for her."

"Don't bring up Tarrlok. Couple days ago, he tried to recruit Korra for his task-force. He wants the equalists gone, he should contact the military and the police. Not handle it himself. I gave him a good chewing at that." I smirk in reply.

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"It was really good. I don't think he'll come to me for a while. On the flip note, my job is doing good. Really good."

"How so?"

"I'm in the air force. Took one of the fighters out for a spin. That feeling, beats everything else. Can't wait to get in the cockpit again."

"That reminds me. Some asshole buzzed the main bridge. He came this close to crashing and killing everyone on it." Lin said, exasperated.

"Found out about that. SOB's long gone. You won't have to worry about that. Then again, that kind of skill, that flying, could come handy when the situation calls for it."

"I'm sure. What's your name?"

"Ezra Jackson."

"Lin Beifong."

The two of us continued to talk about our jobs. We both knew our families weren't happy when we joined our jobs, police and military.

"You know, when Korra came in, she tried to go all vigilante. Doesn't sit well with me."

"I agree. But people have to defend themselves. The police can only do so much. And don't even think about adding the military. You don't mix them both. (Pointing to Lin) one protects and serves (points to self) the other defend from enemies of the state. You mix both, the people become enemies of the state, and the enemies of the state tend to become the people. It gets fucked up. Tarrlok wants to start his own task-force. Really. That's not going to work. He'll turn the city into a police-state." My voice level goes higher, and I get increasingly cynical. "I mean, look at Ba Sing Se. Supposed to be a fucking utopia. Bullshit! That was a shit-hole, ran by the Dai Lee. There was no freedom, only tyranny and slavery. You'll end up with martial law, and it all goes down-hill from there. End of story."

We get a couple of looks, but nothing happened.

"So, any plans on the horizon?" Lin asked.

"Only to do my job and defend the city. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Hypothetical scenario. Your metal-bending police force is gone. Destroyed. You're the only one left, and you have to rebuild it. But, your current job puts you on the front line, so you'll have no chance to rebuild it. What do you do?"

"Keep doing your job. Why?" Lin asked.

"The air force is non-existent. I'm the only one left. Is General Iroh here?"

"He's not here. Don't ask how I know. I know with seismic sense."

"Well, just keep doing my job."

Korra noticed us, and glared at Lin. Lin returned the favor.

"What's that about?" I wonder.

"Just because she's the avatar, doesn't mean the world should fucking bow to her." Lin spat.

"I agree. Rank doesn't mean anything. It's your work ethic that means something. That's how you gain respect. Set an example, and keep going. Those who pull rank, only loose in the end. It's funny. Pema and Tenzin said I'd get along well with you. Of course, I am a cold cynic."

Lin laughed, saying "It's funny because it's true. I was with Tenzin, but things didn't work out."

"Maybe we could work out. We have similar goals and mindsets. What's to stop us?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Lin asked.

"22."

"I'm 50. You think it'll work?"

"I can't see why not."

"I like you kid. Stick to your guns and ideals. We'll get along just fine."

I noticed that Lin was a bit forlorn. We talked, and she was a bit bitter that Korra had this big shindig, and hadn't done anything for it.

"Let me show you something." I say, in a deep voice. I pull Lin forward into a deep kiss. I pull back and tell her "Don't worry about what others think. Don't let it get to you. Just give them the middle finger, tell them fuck you, and live your life. Live well, for it is the greatest revenge."

"Thanks, Ezra. I needed to hear that."

"What are friends for?"

We kiss again, only for a reporter to take a picture. We glare at him, and he walks away. "I've got a bad feeling about this." I whisper.

"You're just cynical. So am I." Lin whispered back.

We walk to a sizable crowd, only to see Korra get attacked from multiple reporters. She gave in, joining Tarrlok's task force. "Fuck." I growl.

"Jackson, come up." Tarrlok replied.

Grudgingly, I step up. Tarrlok then says smugly "Jackson here, is a member of the united forces military. He'd like to answer a few questions."

I give Tarrlok a fuck you look, and start answering.

"Mr Jackson, is the military going to provide assistance with the equalist problem?" a reporter asked.

"Here's my position. The military will not give assistance, unless, **unless**, republic city asks for the military's help. Then we will provide all means possible. The military won't declare martial law, unless the situation requires it. Right now, **the police** (glares at Tarrlok) can handle the equalist threat."

"Would it be better for both the police and military to combine forces to combat Amon?"

"Do not mix both of them. One protects and serves, the other defends against the enemy of the state. You mix both, the military will run wild, and there will be nothing anyone can do about it. I won't do it. But, **But**, if both forces were severely depleted in manpower and strength, then I'll combine, only for the necessity of survival. **However**, the military will be on loan to the police. So we can cut off our support any time we like."

"Are you and the Chief together?"

"What!?" I asked, surprised.

"Someone just told me that he caught you and the chief sucking each other's tongues."

Some of the audience snickers.

"Freedom of the press doesn't give the right for slander. You slander, you'll be in prison."

I meet with Hiroshi Sato. "Mr. Sato, we need to talk."

"Of course. What about?"

"You're fired."

"What?"

"Military, specifically the air-force, will no longer be buying supplies and stuff from Future Industries. Don't worry about us. We'll get it from somewhere else."

"Okay. Good luck." Hiroshi said, shaking my hand.

Told Tenzin I was heading back to the temple, and walked into the dark night. However, as luck would have it, 4 triad members appeared. I continued walking, trying to get away, but now, the numbers increased to 9. I'd have to fight my way out. The 9 surrounded me. Taking a quick look, I pull out my Dao swords. One of them leaps toward me, fire daggers in his palms. I duck, and thrust the left sword in his gut, killing him. My peripheral vision sees an earth bender going after me. I chuck the fire water bender at him, then stab my swords into him.

However, a sharp pain occurs in my back. I scream in immense pain, dropping down. I roll to my back. Another fire bender has a fire pike in his hands, intent on killing me with it. I get up, and stab a dagger in him, taking him out as well. A large amount of earth hits my face, leaving me dazed and wondering. I turn around, and charge. I kill two more triad members, but water blast knocks me on my ass. Looking up, I see the water bender, getting ready to finish me off. "No!" I scream, putting my left arm up reflexively.

However, a large blast of air appears, from me! Apparently, the water bender was caught off guard, and was thrown several feet back. I get up, and use my new found air bending skills to help fight. However, it wasn't enough. The fire benders combine, and push me to a wall, intent on finishing me. An earth bender pins my arms and legs, and another water bender comes in, with a whip, hits my torso. They let me drop, giving me a final change to fight. _Okay. Air bending will help you move fast and quick. Only thing you can use._ I launch a fury of air bending, and make a run for it. The earth bender trips me with the earth. Faster than a person could blink, I rush forward, and kill him with my swords. Completely exhausted, I fall to my knees. Accepting my fate, I close my eyes, hoping it would be quick and painless, but I knew otherwise.

Luckily, someone came to help me. The two triad members standing in front of me scream in pain. I look up, and see metal cables embedded right thru them. They fall dead, and the cables kill the triad member behind me. Going unconscious, the last thing I see is Lin running towards me. "Lin." I mutter, raising my arm, but instead collapse.

Lin surveys the carnage. 3 dead by her hand, the remaining 6 by Ezra's. She looks down, and sees a good size amount of blood. "Damn." She mutters. Carrying me bridal style, she puts me in her Sato-mobile, and heads to her house.

**Like, don't like, read and review. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath, will show slight PTSD.**


	4. Chapter 4: acceptence

Ch 4: Acceptence.

'_Every soldier has nightmares.'_

'_Only those who are ashamed of what he has done.'_

'_You have no idea what I've done.'_

-Conversation between _Nathen Algren _and _Katsumoto_, from _The Last Samurai_.

**Apologize if characters seem OOC, and shortness of chapter.**

I woke up, with a hazy view. I observed myself, covered with blood. I looked to my left, seeing Lin drive the car.

"Get me home, the long away." I muttered, before passing out.

The sounds of Lin pulling in her yard, and getting me into her house are vague; I can only see and hear the just-recent fight with the Triads.

Screams, and clashing of blades, fire, earth and water went thru my mind, again and again. "Shit!" I yell, bolting upright. _Nightmare. I'll have a lot. Heard of those with PTSD, are almost mad, because of the trauma._ A clock says 11AM, leaving me in wonder how I slept for so long.

I get up growling in anger, pain coursing thru my body. Tossing the covers aside, I stumble to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, noticing that my eyes are bloodshot, result from the stress. I notice a lot of fresh scars and wounds, some recently dressed. For a second, I hear a breeze, and turn around quickly, only to see nothing.

I sit in a chair, only to stare into empty space. I look at my hands; the dry blood is still there. I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Why. Why'd they try and kill me? Why'd I have to kill them?" I ask to myself. I end up vomiting in a trash can, and break down in tears.

"You alright?" Lin asks, walking thru the front door.

"Why, tell me, why." I say, the only things I could say.

Lin says nothing, but grabs me, and lays on a couch, cuddling me. "It's okay. You had no choice." Lin muttered.

"I could have ran. I could have used my air bending to get away." I said, choking back tears.

"What?" Lin asked.

"During the fight, one of the triads, came after me with a large water pick. I used air bending to stop him."

"You fought well, taking out 6 triads. Don't be ashamed of killing to survive. Sometimes, we have to kill, or leave others behind. So we can go on fighting."

It was words I needed to hear, and Lin said more. "I've been on the police for 30 years. I've seen crazy shit, and killed plenty of criminals. It won't be the last."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"For lack of a better term, in war, we have to do things we weren't capable of doing. I'm not just talking about the battlefield, but also in the police field. If not, we die, and no longer have the luxury of being human again."

"Once you draw blood, the window of being human is gone, forever." I countered.

I get up, walking to the middle of the room. "I need to get to air Temple Island. It's where my base is."

"You're not going anywhere." Lin ordered.

"You can't stop me." I reply, walking to the front door

Lin shot a metal cable grabbing both my arms. She then tosses me on the couch, straddling me.

"You're beat to hell, suffering from post-traumatic. You can barely walk, let alone fly a plane. You're not going anywhere."

I try and rationalize my situation. I saw my Dao swords, plus a couple of Kantanas. Should be handy. "I'm going. If I'm not up there, who will?"

"You're gonna die. I'm no pilot, but you suffered some nasty wounds. You wanna take a chance of passing out up their?"

"No. But I'm still going out for a walk." I pointed, wanting to keep moving, even when knocked down.

"Do I have to tie you down so you don't leave? Get it thru your thick skull. You wanna work, you got to rest!" Lin pointed.

"Tying me down. You into bondage/domination?" I asked. _Nice one kid._

Lin sighed, and glared at me. Then she smiled and chuckled.

"You?"

"I've done some research. At his point, I'm willing to experiment."

"You know, Tenzin, and some past lovers weren't as willing as you are."

"They missed out."

The two of us got up. Lin pats my back, but I freak out. I remember the bitter fighting, and turn around, hitting Lin hard. I look in surprise. "I'm sorry. It just happened."

"Don't worry kid. Suffered much worse. So, what were we planning?"

"I don't know why I'm like this. It's in the past. I don't go for nostalgia."

"I've seen what you're going thru. I've seen it in my officers, especially when they've gone thru something brutal in the field."

"Every soldier has nightmares." I say, trying to play it off.

"Only those who are ashamed of what they've done."

I realize that Lin is right. I was ashamed of the recent fight. But what could I do? It already happened. Just keep going forward.

Just then the door knocks. Lin opens it, and Tenzin is on the doorstep.

"What do you want Tenzin?" Lin spat.

"We've been looking all over for Ezra. Why's he here?" Tenzin asked.

"Let's see. He was jumped by 9 triads last night, almost got killed in the process. If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead. I took him here, and I'm healing him back."

"Let me see." Tenzin walked forward, but was warned "Don't. He just socked me in the face, just because I touched his back. Triad's weren't nice to him."

Tenzin grabbed my right arm. He air bent the sleeves away, and saw several scars.

"Told ya." Lin smirked.

"Okay. Looks like he's in good hands."

Tenzin left, leaving the two of us alone.

"You said you were into B/D?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious."

I glared at Lin, not buying it.

"I'm heading into town. Make yourself at home." Lin said.

"How long until I'm fit for duty?" I ask.

"A couple more days. Though, the mental scars are what you should be worried about."

A despondent look appears on me, as I wonder how I'd face Tenzin, his family, Korra and her friends again.

"I'll help you get thru this. Just find something to get off the fight. Don't dwell on it." Lin advised.

Lin left, leaving me with nothing to do. Except do some exercise, and read the books in her library. Looking at the selection, I notice a book with a unique title. _BDSM for couples._ Curiosity got the best of me. I grab the book, and start reading. All the while, flashes from the fight go thru my mind. Putting the book down, I put my head into my hands. _Get over it._ I continue to read the book, trying to fill my mind with 'activities' for me and Lin, and trying to get away from the combat.

**Like, don't like, let me know. Please review. Next chapter might have smut between OC and Lin. Give me advice on how to write.**


	5. Chapter 5:training,weapons,news

Ch 5 Training, new weapons, dealing with the news.

**A/N: Decided no smut for now. **

I decide not to stay at Lin's house. I grab my Dao swords, daggers, and a Kantana, and make my merry way out. Before I leave, I put a note for Lin.

_Dear Lin, I'm meeting with Tenzin to learn air bending. I'm also working on a military project, and I'll need your help with it. Come by the temple today. If not, tomorrow._

_Friend, Ezra Jackson._

I jog over to the temple, but I notice that people are giving me looks, and some are snickering. _What are they talking about?_

Putting it aside, I continue to head to the temple. _Last night, Korra joined Tarrlok's task force, me and Lin are caught together, not a big problem. And I get interrogated about the military. Great. The news ought to be interesting._

Lin opens her front door, and reads the note. _Poor bastard. Tenzin will drive him crazy with his air nomad philosophy shit. Got the day off, might as well help him with his project._ Just before the Chief leaves, she suddenly remembers something. She heads to a deeper part of her house, opening a closet. Inside, were plenty of weapons. Swords, spears, you name it. She grabbed one of the bigger kantana's and left for the air temple.

"You wana what?" Tenzin asked.

"Learn air bending. I found out I was an air bender when 9 triads tried to kill me. I need to know everything, so I can have a better chance at fighting." I reply.

"Okay. Korra's gonna be pissed. I need a drink. Preferably in hard liquor." Tenzin moaned in displeasure.

"One more thing. I'm a soldier, not a nomad. I'll learn the bending, but not the philosophy. And how is she doing?" I asked.

"Not good. Last night, she encountered Amon. Luckily, she still has her bending."

I understood what he was talking about. Korra challenges Amon to a duel, only to lose. _That's stupid beyond all measure. Anyone with a brain would know, not to challenge your opponent to a fight, if you don't know anything about them. It's like what Tsun Tzu said. Know your enemy, and in 100 battles, you will have no peril. Korra did not know this._ Of course, I couldn't blame her. After seeing what Amon was capable of doing, I'd want to take him out as quickly as possible. She thought it would be a good chance.

"Where do we start?" I ask.

Tenzin had me work on postures that were essential to air bending. I initially scoffed, wanting to learn hand to hand fighting. But, I digress. Gotta start from somewhere.

Korra comes out, and laughs, seeing me trying to learn air bending.

"So, how are you and the chief?" Korra asked, sarcastically.

I give Korra the evil eye.

"Wow. You are worse than the chief. No wonder the two of you got along. Wonder how your kids would turn out."

Using my air bending, I knock Korra to the ground, needing to talk to her.

"How is it that you can air bend, and I can't?" Korra exclaimed. I didn't answer her question, but said: "Listen, Avatar. I got another thing on my mind. Tenzin is on the council. If he blabbers this to the rest of the council, and Tarrlok gets ahold of it, I and Lin loose our jobs, and Tarrlok gets more control over the city."

"You don't have to worry about me. I despise Tarrlok, much like you." Tenzin assured.

Pema came up with a newspaper. _Today's_ newspapers. She gave me a nervous look. "You might want to look at this." She said, giving the newspaper to Tenzin. She looked at me with a 'don't kill me' look. I gave her a look of confusion, not knowing what was going on. Tenzin looked at the front page, flipped it over, and read the next page. His eyes shoot wide open.

"Ezra, you might want to look at this, and don't freak out." Tenzin advised.

I grab the newspaper, looking at the front cover. "Korra joins Tarrlok's task force. I was there." I turn the page over. "WHAT!?" I yell at the top of my lungs. On the second page, showed me and Lin making out, at the gala. The text underneath said **Chief of Police, involved with military.** The story following the picture, droned on, debating if I was telling the truth of not bringing in the military, to help the police. And the picture, suggested otherwise.

"I should liquidate the council, the press, and send anyone who believes this shit to Siberia, and declare martial law! LIKE STALIN!" I ranted, not realizing that's what Stalin did, when he took control of the USSR.

"Okay. He's gone crazy." Tenzin muttered.

"Air bending training will have to wait. I'll be in the bunker working on a new weapon. Just so you know, Lin might come today. I asked her to help me with it."

Lin did come to the temple, royally pissed.

"TENZIN!" She shrieked.

"Pema, if I'm still around tonight, poison my meal with cyanide. Provided Lin and Ezra don't destroy the temple."

"Tenzin, maybe you can explain this." Lin growled, opening a newspaper, and showing the second page, showing Lin and Ezra kissing.

"I know. Ezra also flipped out." Tenzin said, hoping not to die.

"This is just what I fucking need. I got to worry about triads, now Amon, but no. I gotta now worry about this! I should kill the council, the press, and take control of the city. And using the metal bending police force as my private army, will make it so much easier." Lin growled.

"That's what Ezra said. He wanted to take out the council, the press, and said something about sending people to Siberia, whatever that is. He also talked about some guy named Stalin."

Lin gave Tenzin a quizzical look, then a death glare. "Tenzin, you and the council are up against the chief of police, and commander of the air force. Convince the rest of the council to smell the coffee, and pull their ass outta their face. Especially Tarrlok. If not, Ezra will take care of him."

"What can he do?"

"He took on 6 triads by himself, with only two swords, and barely known air bending. And he doesn't seem the one to back down from a problem. Trust me, he'll take care of Tarrlok. Now where is he?"

"Down in the base. Said he needed your help building a weapon."

Lin enters the under-ground base, and is in awe, seeing the large amount of fighter jets displayed.

"Wow. I almost feel sorry for anyone who tries to attack us."

"Hey Lin. You read the newspaper?" I ask.

"Yeah. Not too happy about it. Heard you're not either."

"No. I'm not. Reason I called you here, to help me with something. Each aircraft, carries a GSh-301 30mm machine gun. Fire nation built them, not us. We're currently paying the Fire nation for these planes. My plan, take one of the guns, and strip it down so a person can use it, without problem."

"Okay. Why do you need me for it?" Lin questioned.

"I need a metal bender to help refine it. I'm the only one here, and you're the best metal bender in the city."

"What, not the world?" Lin teased.

"I'd say the world." I reply. Lin smiled at that.

Lin and I took the gun apart, and with Lin's metal bending, refined it to look more like rifle, although it looked like a much longer, version of the XPR-50, and with both semi and automatic fire.

"How much does it weigh? You don't look like the strongest person on the block." Lin smirked.

"I cut down the metal and parts, so I should be around 50 pounds. I'll use air bending to compensate for the weight." I demonstrate, using air bending to grab the improvised sniper rifle.

"Put a sling on it. Constant bending will take a toll. You're not the avatar."

I walked into the courtyard, rifle in hand. Everyone is looking at me.

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"Sniper rifle. Fires bullets 3 times as long as my middle finger. Should be great against Triads, Equalists, Tarrlok, etc." I casually say.

"This is part of your plan to take out the council, the press, and…" Tenzin was at a loss.

"Send anyone who believes the newspapers to Siberia, and declare martial law. Like Stalin." I finished.

"That reminds me." Lin replied, and brandished a sword, plus sheath.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"While I was out, I examined the scene of the fight you had with the Triads. From what I can tell, you encounter another fight like that, you're dead. Your problem, is lack of arm and leg reach. This sword is bigger than most of its kind. Should give you an advantage." Lin said, giving me the sword.

I take the sword, and pull it from its sheath. I marvel at the design, and the impressive length. Most kantanas were 60-70 cm. This one was 100 cm.

"Thanks for the sword."

"Don't mention it. You'll have a better chance of using it then I. Ditch the Dao swords. This one will be more useful."

"So, what are we going to do with the news coming down on us? Rumors will spread." I warn.

"Let them. No matter what happens, they'll feel like assholes when it's all over. If we're together, and both of us want to be together, we win. If not, and they're wrong, we also win. Either way, we win." Lin said, emphatically.

**Like, don't like, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 first fight with equalists

Ch 6 first fight w/ equalists

It was busy at the police department. Reports were coming in, that the equalists were building up their 'military' per say. The equalists never operated during the day, only the night. The police were tipped, that the equalists were holed up in the North West part of the city. They were making the final preparations for the attack. If successful, it would put a major dent in the equlists movement. If it failed, it would result in dozens of police troopers killed or wounded in combat.

Lin put those thoughts way. Being in the force for almost 30 years hardened her. She knew the dangers, and only focused on the mission. Her eyes subconsciously drifted to the sky. _Will we need you today?_

"Chief, we're ready." An officer said.

"Okay. Lets do this." Lin replied, shaken out of her stupor.

Everyone got in their vehicles, and went off.

5,000 feet above the city, a lone Su-35 flies over head. The pilot picks up on the large amount of police traffic. _If it works, well for them. If not, the equalists will break thru. If I was the equalists, once I broke thru the police, I'd head to the bridge, and make a run for it._

The police convey inches closer and closer to their target.

"Chief, we're entering their territory, but no contact."

"Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. It's almost as if they're waiting for us."

Little did the officer know, he was right.

Just then, multiple explosions occurred. Lin slammed the brakes on her truck, and observed the scene. Smoke was everywhere. "They're all over us!" was yelled.

Screams were heard, as police and triads started killing each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

Seismic sense showed Lin that they weren't going to win this round.

"Any officers still alive, head to the Harmony Tower. We'll regroup their!"

However, the equalists had the surprise on their side. Out of the 50 officers that came, only 23 came out.

"Tell me there's more." Chief said in dismay.

"Sorry Chief. This is all that made it. Everyone else is dead or missing."

Lin fell to her knees, and vomited. Nobody said anything, giving the Chief a moment.

"Chief, the survivors just contacted us. The remaining equalists forces are heading towards the Si Wong suspension bridge. If they get across it-" an officer said.

"I know. They'll be able to escape the city. We don't have enough firepower to stop them. Get me a phone."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ezra, It's Lin. The equalists ambushed us, we took heavy casualties. They're heading to Si Wong Bridge. You're the only one who can stop them. I know this goes against what you believe but-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Shut down the bridge." I advise.

Increasing the throttle, I scream towards the bridge, searching for the equalists. _Got them._ Pulling the stick in my gut, I perform a half-kulbilt, and head towards the equalists. I pull the trigger, sending down a sidewinder missile towards the truck. The missile makes contact, and blows the vehicle to pieces.

"Took care of them. Anything else?" I ask.

"Got bad news. We're getting reports of a large amount of equalists pouring out of the north-west part of the city. Their goal is the far west part of the city. There's an abandoned power-plant there. Might use it as a bunker. Smart bastards. The plant is underground. They can hole up there, for weeks, if not months on end." Lin said.

"Better beat them to it."

I dropped bombs, fire rockets, missiles, and bullets, trying to stop the equalists. I kill a good amount of them, but the rest flee into the bunker. Lin follows the path of destruction, and is amazed.

"One aircraft did all of this?" Lin said, very surprised. Bodies were turning into ash, buildings were collapsing, etc.

"You're good a police work, I'm good at blowing things up." I reply.

However, none of my weapons would be able to penetrate the thick concrete bunker. I land my fighter, and join the troops on the ground. I note that the top of the bunker, is only 4 foot tall.

"How many officers do you have?" I ask.

"Only 23. Not a whole lot." Lin replied.

I walk up to a boarded up window, only for electric bola's to fly out.

"Son of a bitch!" I put the barrel of my rifle thru a slit, and pull the trigger.

That pisses the equalists off, and they return fire.

Lin jumps to the top, and searches for a grenade.

"Fire in the hole!" She yells, before letting the grenade slide down a smoke chute.

An explosion is heard, and the equalists scream in pain. One comes out, only for me to blow him to pieces with my rifle. Unfortunately, a grenade lands next to us, going off. Both of us got some shrapnel blast.

"Fuck." I growl, pain racking my body.

Some of the police officers got smart, and earth bended the ground under my plane, pointing the guns and missiles at the bunker. "How do you shoot this?" an officer shouts.

"In the cockpit, press a number 1, then pull the trigger." I shout back.

They did that, and send another sidewinder at the bunker. After that, the equalists attempt to run, but the police officers, out for vengeance, kill the equalists.

"Ezra, we gotta go." Lin says, trying to get me up. I yell an inhumane scream, thanks to the shrapnel tearing me up.

Just then, an equalist notices us. He charges us, waving a sword in the process. Lin grabs my sniper rifle, and pulls the trigger, getting knocked back in the process. The equalists screams in pain and horror, grabbing where his left leg used to be; Lin blew it off, and looks in shock at the sight.

"Fry em!"

We look to our right, and see a fire bender launch a jet of flame that never seemed to stop. "Let the bastards burn!" He yelled.

Equalists ran out, screaming in pain and agony, as the flames ate away at their flesh. The surviving officers killed them, one of them yelling "Die you equalist fucks! (Continues to stabs body with metal blades) "Fucking die! Fucking die!"

I look at the scene with an empty look. I couldn't believe it. This is what the equalists were capable of doing. We were not equipped to handle this threat. Not at all.

Sitting underneath my fighter I ask Lin "Why don't they surrender?"

"They're equalists. Been brainwashed to fight to the end. We're gonna have to kill them one by one."

Getting in my aircraft, I air bend up in the sky, and head to base. Before I leave, Lin stops me. "Want me to come with you?"

"No. You got to clean up this mess. I'll be fine."

But the thousand yard stare in my eyes said otherwise.

Later…

I stumble into the kitchen in the temple, looking for something to eat. Pema gives me a loaf of bread. I blankly stare at her. Her innocence seemed so out of place, considering what I just came out off.

"Hey, you gonna stare or what?" Korra asked, coming from air bending training.

I turn my head, and give Korra an angry thousand yard stare. Korra, feeling uncomfortable, leaves.

"Great." I growl, feeling alike a stranger in the temple.

"Great." Lin growled. After dealing with the mess, she had to write letters to the families of the dead officers. Tears fell down her face as she started writing.

**Like, don't like, let me know. Thanks for reviewing, and keep doing so.**


	7. Chapter 7 Night with Lin

CH 7: night with Lin

I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, I only relieved the bitter fighting. I knew what it was. PTSD. I flew the Su-35s nonstop for hours on end, but it did nothing. I threw myself at the job, but that was only a temporary solution. I was still seething in silence, but got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ezra." Lin spoke, tired.

"Something I can help you with?"

"The fuck am I supposed to write to the families of my dead officers?"

"Tell them they died as heroes." I softly replied.

I swore I head Lin scoff cynically. I completely understood. 'Hero' is just a way of trying to comfort yourself, to salve your conscious, even though you saw them die, and there was nothing you could do about it. That was the worst part. Seeing it happen, and wondering what if. However, that moment will never come again.

"You actually believe that?" Lin asked.

After some hard thinking, I said yes. "Yeah. I believe that. They went out there, knowing the costs, what could happen. All we have to do is to make their sacrifices mean something. If we don't put this equalist threat down, their deaths would have been for nothing."

I talked, more like argued, with Tenzin. Tenzin yelled "My god. You're so fucking stubborn, it's a miracle you're with anyone, let alone Lin!"

"You leave her out of this! She saw her own troops die in front of her eyes! You've no idea what she's going thru. I do!"

"Well if you know so much what she's going thru, why don't you live with her?" Tenzin sarcastically replied.

"Maybe. At least she has a pair of balls, unlike you. No wonder she left you!"

Silence filled the void. That was a bad thing to say.

"That is in the past. So I'll forget it. But honestly, considering how you're acting right now with post traumatic, you're better off living somewhere else. I won't let you endanger my family." Tenzin said, but he was very angry about it.

"Fine. But the underground base is still under my command. Not yours."

"Where are you gonna stay?" Tenzin asked.

Just then, the phone rang, and Tenzin answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tenzin, It's me."

"Lin? You okay?"

"Fine. Is Ezra their?"

"He's here. Why?"

Tenzin and Lin talked on the phone, although I was sure it would turn into a bitter talk. Apparently, Lin was also having troubles sleeping in peace. _Wonder how this will turn out._

I got a shocking news. Lin wanted me to move in with her.

"Why?" I ask.

"I thought you'd like to move in with her." Tenzin replied.

"That's true, but I want to know her reasons before head in."

The arraignments were made. I gathered my supplies: clothes, some food, hygiene supplies, my sword, sniper rifle, and enough ammo to last a small siege. Rather than walk, I drove to Lin's house. Thoughts were going thru my mind. The most prevalent, was how the two of us were going to get along. We're friends, but nothing like this.

I approach the front door, only for Lin to open it. Immediately, she pulled me into her house, and into a bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." Lin repeated.

"For what?" I asked.

"If you weren't there that day, more officers would have died, and who knows what the equalists would have done."

I wanted to tell Lin that we're still fighting the equalists, but I kept shut. Instead, I gathered the rest of my stuff, and looked in the house for a spare bedroom. However, since Lin wasn't married, nor had gusts stay for a period of time, most of the other rooms were used as storage, whether it be weapons, important documents, etc.

I started to move a couch into a more strategic position in the living room. "If someone breaks in, I wanna stop them before they come any further."

"You won't be sleeping on the couch." Lin replied.

"Where else? There's only your bed, and several couches and chairs." I said, slightly confused.

"We'll share the same bed. If someone does break in, instead of facing one opponent, they'll have to face two." Lin said, getting under my paranoia side.

That night, I locked up the house, trying to turn it into a fortress. Doors were locked, bolted and jammed more like it. I covered the windows, making sure that nobody could break in. This recent fight with the equalists showed that they were capable of anything.

"Ezra, all the doors boarded up, the windows are boarded up, you even have your sword, daggers, and rifle set up oh so conveniently for you to grab. Time to sleep." Lin said, tired from lack of sleep.

"Not yet. I gotta make sure they can't break in." I reply.

Patience at an end, Lin grabbed me with her cables, tossed me on her bed, and tied me to the bed posts. Hands tied at one end, and the legs at the other end.

"I knew you were into B/D." I stupidly remark.

Lin sighed, exasperated. At times, Ezra seemed so mature, so serious to get the job done, no matter what. And in other times, like just recently, he says what's on his mind, regardless of the consequences. _Fuck it. Both of us need the release. We just came from a near-death scenario._

Lin dove forward, and bit his throat. I moaned in pleasure, surprised how good that felt.

"You like that, don't you?" Lin teased. I noticed the predatory look in her eyes. At that moment, I couldn't care less. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. I had a feeling I'd beg for more, long before the night was over. "You're my prisoner." She muttered darkly.

Lin mounted her 'prisoner'. I noticed how flexible her long and lean legs were. Very. I was getting harder by the minute. Lin noticed, started to gyrate on top. Out of my side vision, I noticed two metal cables. My eyes shot wide open, wondering what was gonna happen.

"Don't worry. They won't bite. Much." Lin deadpanned.

One of the cables goes into my mouth, all but gagging me. The other, crawls up my leg. Lin leans forward, leaving hickey and bite marks on me. "More." I mutter.

"What?" She smirked. "I couldn't hear you." The cable in my mouth goes deeper. A throaty groan is heard. Out of the blue, a cable whips against my chest. I was surprised that it felt good.

My body goes taunt as Lin rides me, hard and aggressive. I clutch my hands, as I cum.

"We'll have to work on your stamina. That's for another night." Lin scowls. She moved up to my face, giving me a look at her core. I stick my tongue in, sucking her clitoris. Lin groans in pleasure. I continue my work over and over. Lin cums, and I swallow it.

"Wow. That's amazing." I pant, out of breath.

"Like B/D?"

"Yeah. I like it."

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 and the winner is

Ch 8: And the winner is…

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

That was on the radio this morning. Amon was trying to push the council to shut down the pro-bending arena. _If they shut it down, Amon wins._ Me and Lin head to the council building, intending to talk to the high council. _If they haven't made their decision already._

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok said.

Lin open fired, and destroyed the gavel with her cables.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Lin announced.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked, equally surprised.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Lin declared.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin replied.

"So that's it." I voice. "When push comes to shove, you're just gonna sit down and cower, like the pussy ya'll are. Lin has more balls and strength then everyone in the room combined."

"Don't count yourself out." Lin added.

I continued. "Shut down the tournament, Amon wins. Keep it open…" "This is our chance! We can end the equalist movement, right at the tournament. Chances are, he'll come to attack the stadium with his army. We can take him out. End the threat once and for all."

It was a good plan, but nobody was buying it.

"And risk innocent lives in the process?" Tarrlok countered.

"It's war! People die, for no fucking reason! If we don't take this opportunity, the equalist movement will gain strength. Enough to kill us, and take the city over. Then they'll turn their sights on the world! But none of you are willing to fight and take the risk. Keep the goddamn stadium open! We can provide security for fucks sake!"

"You know, a week ago, I'd let the two of you handle the security. But, considering the recent fight with the equalists, and the nature of your relationship, I'm not so sure about that." Tarrlok said, smugly. "Lin, less than half the officers you took out that day returned home. How much is your protection worth?"

"Let me say this. You're the leaders of this city. If you cave, that will show the people that you're weak. You'll lose your power and influence. But keep the arena open, and let the military and police provide security. If we pull this off, the people will be safe, the equalists will be crushed, and we can go on with our merry lives." Lin retorts.

"Alright. We'll keep the stadium open. We have both your words that there will be protection?" Tarrlok asked.

"We guarantee it." Lin said, determined.

"Okay. Good luck in the finals, and to both of you." Tarrlok declared.

Korra, Bolin, and Mako were glad that the finals were going. Meanwhile, Tenzin pulled me and Lin aside for a talk.

"Tarrlok's playing both of you, and I don't want to see you two get hurt."

"We can handle it. We fought the equalists before, and we'll do it again." I quickly replied.

"In that case, I'm coming with you two."

"You don't need to babysit us." Lin said, annoyed.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe."

"Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Lin shouts, walking away.

"What's the council's problem, Tenzin?" I ask, angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys were about to shut down the arena, telling the benders what they can and can't do. Now, you're backseat driving me and Lin. That's tyranny. Say it's for Korra, or whatever cloak you'll use. It's a load of shit."

I pull out my dagger, put it in Tenzin's hand, and bring the blade to my neck. "Death is better than tyranny. You won't let us do what we want, you might as well kill me."

"Ezra, this is unnecessary."

"DO IT!" I yell at Tenzin, goading him to cut my head off.

Tenzin backs away, clearly surprised at me. Korra tried to thank Lin, but was given the cold shoulder. She passes me by, and notices my face, which shows complete anger.

"What is her deal, even when she's on my side, she's against me!" Korra complained.

I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been challenging."

"What about Ezra? He's quite pissed for some reason."

"I don't know what's going on thru his head. He's nuts."

That night, the bulk of the police force was at the stadium, making sure the stadium was safe. I was in the stands, figuring out the best positions for sniping.

"How's the security sweep going?" Tenzin asked.

"Fine." Lin bluntly replied.

"Checked under the stands?"

"Yes."

"You have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Tenzin pried.

"Tenzin, we got the whole damn stadium covered! If I could, I'd have fighter jets patrol the skies with police zeppelins. Leave us the fuck alone, and let us do our job! I yelled.

Tenzin sighed. There was no talking with those two.

I sat in one of the chairs, and close my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the upcoming fight. I was still tense; recent events made sure of that. Tenzin grabbed my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I wake up, eyes wide open, and in a frenzy, air bended Tenzin, off the seats, and into the water below.

Lin burst out laughing. "Ezra, that was amazing. I've wanted to do that for a long time. How's the water Tenzin?"

Tenzin only growls in anger.

Later, the match was on. We watched as the fire ferrets fought against the wolfbats. The first round wasn't over, and the fir ferrets were clearly loosing.

"Come on refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin roared.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending." Lin said, amused.

"I've been brushing up. That wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside his zone."

"I can help out the fire ferrets. Lets say a 30mm round was to accidently spear the refs. That would be a tragedy for the wolfbats." I calmly said, sarcastically.

Tenzin and Lin looked at me, briefly wondering if I had a mental disorder.

Korra knocks Tahno out, winning the second round.

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Lin said, impressed by Korra.

"Remind me of two people I know right now. You two would get along with Korra if you'd give her a chance." Tenzin points, only for Lin to scoff at him.

The match ends, with the wolfbats claiming the 4th win in a row. Equalists appear from the audience, and start electrocuting the metal benders. The three of us get knocked out. Amon appears, and starts a speech.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, while you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

An equalist airship appears, and bombs the roof of the arena. As Amon leaves, the pro-bending platform explodes. I get up, disoriented. Lin appears over me, and slaps me awake.

"Shit." I mutter, seeing Amon leave. Korra attempts to waterbend to the top of the arena, but lacks enough energy to do so. Miraculously, Lin catches Korra, and launches her out of the arena. Using my airbending, I head to the top of the arena, following Lin.

The two of us reach the top. Lin metal bends at the airship, as I aim my rifle, switch to full auto, and pull the trigger. I fire quick bursts, and the 30mm rounds hit the zeppelin, but do no damage. Lin gets knocked down by the Lt, and three equalists charge her. I open fire, killing one equalist, and Korra attacks the remaining two. Korra and the Lt engage in a furious fight. I notice the two equalists head towards Korra. I aim, and kill both of them. I continue to shoot at the air ship, trying to bring it down. However, I run out of ammo.

"Fuck!" I run on the glass roof of the building. I stop running, only to see Korra fall through the roof, screaming. I stand, deeply shocked. Luckily, Lin noticed, and dives in to rescue her. Picking myself together, I continue running on the roof, until I reach point, where the roof deeply curves downwards. Anger rising through me, I send a flurry of airbending to the airship, which does nothing.

"AMON! AMON!" I yell.

Defeated, I sling my rifle, and airbend down to the stands.

"I can't believe Amon did this. Play right into his hands." Lin said, ashamed.

"He played us all. Republic city is at war." Tenzin replied.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9 discoveries

Ch 9: Discoveries

At the air force base, I quickly scribble down names; names of soldiers and workers that were supposed to be there. I was still surprised. A base, with 50 fighter jets, and only one pilot to maintain it all. No mechanics, weapons specialists, nothing. With the radio on, I listened to Tarrlok.

"Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves "Equalists" are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership."

_Fuck you, Tarrlok. You weren't there at the arena when Amon attacked. She did more to stop him then you did. It's war! Shit happens for no reason. I'd like to see you face Amon yourself. You think you're capable of leading the law enforcement, hell, I'm more capable then you are!_

I take the list of names, and head to the police station.

"What are you here for?" an officer asks.

"I need to speak to Chief Beifong. It's important." I reply.

"Name?"

"Ezra Jackson. I was with the Chief when the equalists attacked the arena."

The officer's eyes went wide open. He let me in. The police headquarters, once busying with noise and activity went quiet when they noticed me.

"Holy shit. It's him."

Everyone turned to look at me. Honestly, I was getting slightly creped out. I brandish my rifle in self-defense. You never know. "Where's the Chief?" I ask. Lead to her office, I open the door, and Lin comes out.

"What are you looking at, back to work!" Chief orders. Once again, noise is heard. Closing the door I talk to Lin.

"Any reason why they were looking at me like that?"

"You give them hope. You took it to Amon like none other." Lin pointed.

"You were also there. Don't count yourself out." I reply.

"Let me tell you something. You may not like the hero worship, but they've heard about your achievements. You stopped the equalists that day. Remember?" Lin asked.

Memories of burning equalists running from the bunker went thru my mind.

"I remember. I also remember I let Amon get away. Almost had him."

"There'll be another time. What do you need?"

Pulling out the list of names, I explain my dilemma. I had no idea where any of these people were. I came to the police HQ, hoping to get some leads. Lin read over the list, and quickly handed it back. "I can't read your writing. We're gonna be busy today. But, I'll give you access to all the files in the station. Start in my office. Put it back where you found it."

A thought came to mind. "If someone asks, what do I say? You could lose your job over this."

"We'll say that you ordered me to give you those files. Military needs."

I didn't like that we'd have to lie. I was exercising my authority in a wrong way, showing martial law. Something I didn't believe in.

While the police went to Cabbage Corps, I went thru all the files, starting with the files on the equalists. Hours passed, and I was getting somewhere. I knew that none of the names belonged to any benders. One by one, they all just disappeared… around the time the equalist movement was gaining traction. Disturbed by this, I even dug into the 'classified' files. Will I be in trouble, yes. But I needed this information badly. Even if to spend a few days in a holding cell. I figured it'd be worth it.

The police force came back from their work. From what I heard, cabbage corps was making weapons for the equalists, though Lin said the investigation was still going, so nothing could be for sure. At this point, I sat down in Lin's chair, a look of despair and dismay on my face. _I can't believe it._

Lin noticed the shock on my face. She grabbed the paper, only to sigh in confirmation. Lin looked to the side of the desk, and saw a large binder, marked 'classified'. He found out.

"You okay?" Lin asked.

"Gee, lets see. I let the bastard slip thru my fingers, the equalists are still out there, and I found out that the entire air-force, stationed here, defected to the equalists! I'm not okay! The fuck do you think!?" I yelled. Angrily, I storm thru the station, anger radiating from me, and anyone who got close, got the evil eye. Nobody thought twice of bothering me.

Hours later, I found a place for target shooting. I set up my rifle, full auto, and squeezed the trigger. 30mm rounds flew forward, destroying anything they touched. I exchanged the used belt for another, and got ready again.

"Anger management, Ezra's style." Lin said, walking towards me.

I say nothing, but continue firing.

"I know what you're going thru. Tenzin left me for Pema. I destroyed the island after that. It's not easy, but you will get over it. All it takes is time." Lin said, trying to comfort me.

"Time. The one thing I don't have. You know, I hope the equalists don't surrender. I hope we get to kill every single one of those fuckers. When I get a hold of those traitorous cocksuckers, I'll crucify several. Upside down. The rest, I'll impale them. I'll put blood, guts, and feces on the end of the spear, then impale them on it. I'll go medieval on them." I growled, a most bitter hatred radiating from me.

Lin backed away, clearly frightened. While it'd take a lot to scare her, she knew that he'd torture his former comrades, and there'd be nothing to stop him.

Late that night, I was with Tenzin and Lin, when Korra came to tell us something.

"Mr. Sato is making weapons for the Equalists." Korra said.

"You think that Hiroshi made those weapons and framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked.

"I don't have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra defended.

"You don't have proof, and you want us to break into his house. Have you lost it?" I asked.

"Hey, I know what I heard!" Korra replied.

"Hearing, and knowing the whole story are two different things. You're wasting our time." I declared.

"Back to the matter. Sato does have the means, and a motive." Lin said, annoyed.

"A motive, what is it?" Korra asked, curious.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A fire bender killed Sato's wife during the break in." Tenzin told.

"That's terrible." Korra said.

"It was tragic. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin evaluated.

"Perhaps we should look at Mr. Sato more closely." Lin said, determined.

We break into the mansion, much to the annoyance of Mako, and especially Asami.

I break down the office doors, and point my rifle at Hiroshi. _Wow. I feel like Laeddis, when he stormed the doctor's office in Shutter Island. Rifle and everything._

"What the hell is this?" Hiroshi demanded.

"We have a few follow up questions for you." Lin explained, lowering my rifle as well.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders, doesn't mean we're with the equalists." Asami said, standing next to her father, and giving me an icy glare, because I was the only one in the room heavily armed, with a rifle, sword, and two daggers. I returned the glare.

"Really? I have nothing to do with those radicals." Hiroshi calmly said.

"I heard you on the phone. You said the cabbage corps investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike." Korra accused.

"Our number one competitor was knocked out of the game. We're getting ready to strike at the market with a new line of sato mobiles. Nothing wrong." Hiroshi said.

However, we search his factories and warehouses, but found nothing. However, a worker tips us off. We met him at the Silk Road Bridge, at midnight.

"Listen, I joined the equalists, because I believed in what Amon said. But I didn't sign up for a damn war." He said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi?" Lin asked.

"He made those gloves for the equalists."

"We found nothing." I replied.

"That's because the secret factory, is underground. Right under the Sato mansion."

Later we return in force, with more officers. Lin put on riot armor, and I was wearing a set of metal armor that the police force wore. I had to thank Lin for setting me up. We go thru the front doors, and move in.

"What are you doing here?" Asami growled.

"We have reason to believe that there's a factory underneath the mansion." Lin quickly replied.

"I'd notice if there was a factory underneath my house. The shit you guys come up with, just to persecute my father." Asami said, clearly angry.

We head into the workshop. Lin then metal bends the floor, revealing a secret tunnel.

"You don't see that every day." I blankly say.

"Officers, into the tunnel, and be careful. You three, stay here. Officer Song, guard them." Lin ordered.

We head into the tunnel. I rack the bolt on my rifle, safety off.  
>"Expecting trouble?" an officer asked.<p>

"Always." I reply.

We walk into a massive room, with posters of Amon, and several mecha tanks. For a second, I wonder, how well my bullets will do against that armor.

Just then, a metal wall slams behind us. Lin attempts to metal bend it, but nothing happens.

"It's made out of platinum. My mecha tanks are made out of platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi boasted. _Platinum? It can take fire bending easy, that's not good for armor. Too soft._

After some pointless chatter with Hiroshi, the fight begins. Me, I stick into the shadows, leaving everyone else to fight the tanks. Using air bending, I make my way to the back of the room on a walkway, perfect for my plan. I watch the fight roll out. Lin jumps on one of the mechas, and stabs at the head, trying to kill the driver. The machine falls backward, with Lin still stabbing. The police officers end up electrocuted, and Korra, Tenzin, and Lin get knocked out.

Hiroshi climbs out of his tank. Through the scope, I see him, and I also notice Mako and Bolin gathering Korra, Tenzin and Lin. Hiroshi confronts them with his gloves. Just then, Asami comes out, and confronts her dad.

"I love you dad." Asami says, grabbing the glove. I pull the trigger, and blow up the mecha tank behind Hiroshi.

"What the?" Hiroshi exclaims, just before Asami electrocutes him.

I continue to hose the equalists with 30mm gunfire. Everyone creeps beyond their cover looking at the noise. They see me blowing away equalist mecha tanks. In the excitement of it all, Asami fails to watch where the glove is, and accidently shocks Bolin. More and more equalists come in, only to get slaughtered.

Meanwhile, Lin, Tenzin, and Korra wake up. "What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Some person is destroying everything in here. Mecha tanks, people, everything." Asami muttered.

They look, and see the last mecha tank move up to me, only to get shot. Equalists attempt to get on the upper walkway, but get blasted away by air bending.

I sling the rifle and pull the mask off my face, showing myself. Everyone looks in disbelief.

"Can't be. That's impossible." Tenzin muttered.

I air bend off the walkway, and land in the center of the room, creating a massive explosion of air bending. Any person not behind cover, gets splattered all over the place. I get up, and casually walk over to them.

"How, how did you…" Mako asked.

"I'll explain later. We gotta go." I reply.

We head to the airship, and get outta dodge.

"My officers are on their way to Amon. I'm resigning." Lin declared.

"No, you can't quit." Tenzin said, surprised.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take down Amon. But I'll do it my way. Outside the law." Lin replied.

"Count me in." I say, extending my hand; Lin grabs it. "We'll get your men back."

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Looking for Korra

Ch 10 Looking for Korra

The next day, with Korra's friends residing at the temple, I was admant that nobody heads to the secret base. Since they saw me take on a platoon of equalists, and mechs, they decided to obey the advice. Tenzin, Korra, and Asami wanted to know if I was human or not.

"He took down all those equalists and mecha tanks. I wanna know how." Tenzin said.

"Sounds like we have a super soldier." Korra replied.

"You tell me." Tenzin muttered.

I was in the living room, cleaning my weapons, when they came. As Asami gathered a blood sample, she asked a question.

"Are you human?"

"Yes." I reply in a deep voice. The tests reveal nothing, so everyone leaves it.

Everyone heads to the police induction ceremony. I head to the hospital, checking up on Lin.

"Visitor for Lin Beifong."

I head into Lin's room, where she sarcastically greets me.

"What took you so long, afraid you weren't gonna make it."

I only smile. Good to know she's doing well.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"Been thru worse. Just want to get out, and find my officers." Lin says, sitting up. "One thing. How'd you take out all those mechs and equalists?"

"30mm packs a big punch. Platinum isn't strong as an armor. Good thing my air bending is getting better."

"Tenzin really must be a good teacher. Figure you'd off yourself after listening to his philosophy shit." Lin spat.

"I told him I wanted to learn the bending, not the philosophy. Now Korra. I'm surprised she hasn't offed herself after listening to Tenzin." I reply.

Lin laughs saying it'd be something to see.

"You think we can stop the equalists?" I question, as I turn the radio on, only to hear the newly inducted Chief Saikhan declare he'll give full support to Tarrlok.

"Fuck. Ezra, looks like we're on our own in this one. The police is gonna be Tarrlok's bitch, and the two of us are the only ones with enough sense to know otherwise."

"Well, better get to work on my next project." I mutter.

"What's that?" Lin inquires.

"Another fighter jet. It's not on the blue prints yet, so it'll be a while before it's made."

"Let me know."

I spent the next few hours working the design. It was a forward swept wing design, slightly larger than the Su35s. I had in mind that an air bender could use it to its full potential. I added ventilation tubes thru the designs, so the air could go somewhere. To the engines, and small vents aligning the aircraft. It was built for speed and maneuverability. The code name of the aircraft, would be ADFX-01 Morgan.

The next day, proved to be a unique day. The radio blares that Korra has been kidnapped by the equalists. I head to the base, and prepare for an equalist attack. I sort out munitions, grab ammo for my rifle, and 4 daggers.

"Ezra, you here?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Korra's been captured. We're looking for her." Lin replied, as Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin appeared. I put on all black clothing. Black pants, boots, shirt, gloves, gas mask, and a black over coat. Even the rifle was jet black.

"Wow. Never seen that much black." Bolin said.

My reply is a deep breath behind the gas mask.

"Okay." Bolin mutters, backing away.

Thoughts pass by, as we head to an underground tunnel system. _How many equalists are there? Is Korra in here? Is she alive? Will we make it out alive?_

I put the thoughts aside, and focus on the mission. Meanwhile, Bolin and Asami talk.

"Is something wrong with Ezra?" Bolin asks.

"I don't know. Why?" Asami asks.

"He seems, menacing recently. He took down all those equalists are your father place, and he's dressed up in black. Something about that?"

"Maybe the black will help him blend in. And he's probably pissed because of the equalists. All there is to it." Asami replied.

"Okay. Strange how he and the chief are together." Bolin says.

"No surprise there." Tenzin adds.

"Hide." Lin orders, as equalists motorcycles are heard. The bikes go thru a secret door, and we follow. We commander a tram, and follow. About halfway thru the ride, we jump off. Pointing my rifle down range, I wait for anyone to appear. Two equalists show up. I pull the trigger, and blow apart one of them. I run down to them, and see the other equalist crawling. Coughing, he yanks off his mask, and rolls on his back. I stand there, in surprise of what I see. _It's a kid! No older than 16/17. But if I let him go…_ I pull the trigger, killing the equalist. For a second, I stand there, shocked at what I'd done.

"You alright?" Tenzin asks, seeing me in shock.

I look toward them, a shell-shocked look on my face.

"He's going thru shock." Lin muttered, before harshly slapping me. "Ezra, listen to me. You're just going thru some shock right now. We'll get thru this. Okay?"

"Yeah." I reply, nodding my head. I immediately vomit on Lin's shoes. She quickly backs away, disgusted, but understating what I'm going through.

Mako interrogated an equalist, and Lin got her officers back. Unfortunately, they had their bending taken away. The alarms sound, and we make a run for it. Getting on a tram, another tram is chasing us. I open fire, taking out two equalists with one shot. Bolin earth bends, trapping them behind a pile of earth.

"Try and chi-block that, you fools!" Bolin excitingly yells.

"We got company!" Lin shouts. "Hang on!"

Lin metal bends a rail from the ceiling, giving us an escape route. We all head to the city hall, meeting with Tarrlok and the other council members.

"Chief." Lin coldly says to Saikhan.

"Lin." Saikhan coldly replies.

"News about Korra?" Tarrlok asks.

"We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!" Tenzin angrily accuses.

"Woah. The Equalists came!" Tarrlok defended.

"There were no chi-blockers. You planted the evidence." Tenzin retorts.

"That's a ridiculous accusation!"

"It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage." The council page shouts.

"Why'd you wait to fess up now?" Lin demands.

"Because Tarrlok's a blood bender! He blood bend avatar Korra!"

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra." Tenzin says, as he, Lin, and I assume fighting stances. Tarrlok blood bends us, knocking us out one by one. For some reason, I manage to hold out. I point my rifle at Tarrlok, but he elevates me in the air. Body twitching, the rifle goes off several times, destroying several benches. Knocking me out, Tarrlok chucks me high in the air, and lets me fall.

"Wake up!" Lin says, slapping Tenzin.

"I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by an evil blood bender. So weird." Bolin said.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami explained.

"Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan replied.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said.

"Where's Ezra?" Mako asked.

Everyone turns, and sees a black figure lying on the ground, seemingly dead.

"No. No. No." Lin mutters, racing to me.

Lin checks me, discovering a weak pulse. She gives me CPR, but nothing is working.

"Lin, he's-" Tenzin starts.

"He's not dead. Don't you fucking say it!" Lin yells, pointing my rifle at the group.

She cuts off my jacket, and try's to resuscitate me. After a couple minutes, I wake up, hyperventilating.

"Thank god." Lin mutters, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." I reply.

"Now can we go after Tarrlok?" Mako asks.

Lin glares at Mako, but relents. After many hours of searching, Naga appears, carrying Korra.

I watch as everyone interrogates Korra. Mako pushes them aside, carrying Korra in his arms.

I turn around, eyes watching the night sky. The only thing I think off, is me shooting that equalist kid. Never should have happened.

"You okay?" Lin asks, walking up.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You wanna know how good I am at telling when someone's lying? It's comparable to your skill with a fighter jet. What's bugging you?" Lin asks.

I softly smile. Leave it to Lin to praise, and beat you down in the same sentence. I tell Lin how I'm troubled by killing that equalists.

"You'll bunk with me tonight. Don't object. You want to get over it, be with someone's who's been in your shoes." Lin said, shutting me down. As we climb into the bison's saddle, a fall asleep.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11 war

Ch 11 War

The next morning, we're with Korra eating breakfast. Korra tells us about Amon capturing Tarrlok.

"Amon captured him, and took his bending."

"What?" Tenzin asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Almost got me too." Korra continued.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame." Tenzin said.

I scoff at Tenzin, and start ranting.

"Wow. A councilmen. Such a tragedy. What are we to do? You know, Korra almost lost her bending, maybe her life. That's what we should be worried about. Besides, ever since Amon bombed the arena, I figured he was capable of doing anything at that point. You underestimate your enemy, you die. If they're faster and stronger then you, they can kill you, and that's all there is to it."

"Since you're prepared, you have a plan?" Lin shot back, half sarcastic.

"At the moment, no. Wait, and play it by ear. An opportunity will present itself. In the meantime, better get ready."

"For what?" Korra asked.

"War."

Tenzin heads to the city, when I hear the sound many dread. The sounds of explosions is heard. I head up, and see equalist zeppelins bomb republic city. _Where's the anti-aircraft fire and the air-raid sirens?_

None were heard, but we watch in horror. "Oh shit." I mutter. I head back inside the base. I detonate pre-placed explosive, collapsing the elevator shaft. If you didn't know the secret entrance I had built, you weren't getting in. I grab my sword, rifle, ammo, 2 daggers, and head upstairs.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin says, but Pema screams in pain. "Pema, I said 'stay calm.'

"The baby's coming." Pema cried. Lin looked in shock with a 'holy shit. Glad I'm not married to Tenzin right now.' look.

The equalists come in, and we fight. As Lin picks off the one's in front, I snipe those in the rear. I jump off the balcony and fight with my sword. I block an electric bola, and stab the equalists. I turn around, and chuck the sword, via air bending into another equalist. Ducking another strike, I throw my daggers, nailing another one. Out of weapons, I charge the group and knock them down with my air bending. Grabbing my sword, I start hacking away at anyone who gets close. Lin launches the equalists away with her earth bending.

Unfortunately, more equalists show up. At that moment, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo arrive to help. The five of us take down the equalists that arrive. Not wanting to deal with prisoners, I execute them. Tenzin comes back.

"How'd it go?" I ask.

Tenzin gives me a look, and tells what happened. "The council has been captured. I sent a message to General Iroh, but it'll be several days before he arrives."

"They'll be backing up a graveyard. We should fight." I declare.

"With what? The police force is null/void." Tenzin said.

Not wanting to argue, I head into the base, and arm up a Su35. Soon Lin, Tenzin, and Tenzin's family get on Oogi, and make a run for it. I count to 10, and take off.

Screaming thru the skies at mach 1.6, I see the bison, followed by two equalist airships. I punch it, pointing the gun sight on the right zeppelin.

"Their gaining!" Lin yells.

"Faster Oogi!" Tenzin coaxes.

I pull the trigger, and send two missiles screaming at the zeppelin.

The air ship explodes in a large explosion. Must have hit something vital. Everyone on the bison looks in surprise. "Who's that?" Lin asked, pointing towards the Su35. They see the fighter jet fire its guns, and the remaining airship explodes. The fighter flies over the bison, and inverts itself revealing me flying the jet. Everyone looks in dismay.

"What the…" Tenzin muttered.

I head back to republic city, aiming for the nearest zeppelin. I pull the trigger, and another missiles flies to the airship, and takes it down. At this point, the other zeppelins take notice, and start firing. (A/N: I don't know what weapons the equalist put on their airships to take down the police airships, so I'll use mid-20th C. guns) Flak appeared thru the skies, trying to shoot me down. _These equalists must be fucking stupid. Flak won't shoot down a fast moving target._ I shoot down a zeppelin, dodge another one, and strafe a third one in the process.

Unfortunately, they get a lucky shot, and blow my left wing off. With alarms blaring, I aim the Su35 towards a zeppelin, and punch the throttle. I eject at the last second, and the aircraft crashes into the zeppelin, taking it down. _Not enough_. I guide the parachute close to air temple Island as possible. Sneaking into the base, I prepare another Su35 for combat.

At the unholy hour 3am, I take off. Thankfully, the island was empty, so nobody would be around. Hours later, a fleet of battleships arrived. _I remember. A squadron of biplanes attack the fleet. Gotta stop that._ The biplanes arrive. I accelerate toward the biplanes, and open fire. Missiles and bullets tear thru the equalist bombers like a samurai sword thru a watermelon. The remaining aircraft attempted to flee, but got shot down.

I fly over the fleet, only to notice something odd. A large flock of birds, heading towards us. _What the. Those birds are too precise. Those aren't birds! Those are fighters!_

The swarm of fighters appeared. I trail one of the aircraft, and shoot it down. As the stricken bird falls, I take a good look at the plane. MiG-21.

_This gets weirder and weirder. First I get sucked into the Legend of Korra show, I'm involved with Lin, we got Russian Su35s, and the equalists also have Russian MiG21s. Can it get any weirder?!_ I lose my trail of thought, as a missile flies towards me. But the missile completely missiles, and crashes in a battleship, crippling it. I chase another MiG down, blow him to pieces. I follow yet another MiG. _Rerun of MiG alley._ The MiG kamikaze's right into one of the battleships. I barely avoid crashing. "Shit!" I curse.

At this point, the MiGs take notice, and start shooting at me. I pull a pugachevs cobra, get behind another one, and shoot him down. I look at my remaining ammo. Not good. Out of missiles, and not enough bullets to take on the rest. I continue fighting, taking down more MiGs. A loud explosion is heard, and I get tossed all over the place. I look behind me, and notice my wing on fire. I eject, and in the nick of time. My Su35 explodes. _Damn it. How many more will I lose?_

I land in the water, and see General Iroh fall from the tower in his ship.

Korra grabs Iroh, and the three of us swim to safety. Meanwhile, I keep on wondering, where those MiGs came from. Memories go thru me. _Future Industries makes just about everything for the military… Mr. Sato, the air-force will no longer be buying stuff from Future Industries._

Of course! Mr. Sato helped design the Su35s. From that, he made his own fleet of MiGs. Wow.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these high speed aircraft." Iroh said.

"I know how they appeared." I reply. I then tell Iroh everything.

"Dang. We're not out of the fight. A second wave of reinforcements is arriving, but I need to warn them."

As Iroh sends a message, I contemplate what to do. _Go attack their base, or go after Amon? Did Lin, Tenzin, and his family even escape?_

All that's put aside when Korra declares she's going after Amon. Mako goes with her, and without thinking, I go with her. "Really?" Korra asks.

"Look, our best chance of taking down the equalists, is taking down Amon. Destroying their military, won't stop them, as long as their motivated." I reply.

The next morning, we head to air Temple Island. We bluff our way past the Lt, head up the attic, only to see Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asked.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." He muttered.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok confessed. "Amon's from the northern water tribe. He's a water bender, and a blood bender, just like I was."

"Was?" Korra asked.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"Not until he captured me." Tarrlok answered.

"How did your brother become Amon?" Korra asked.

"It started with my father." Tarrlok said, telling his story. It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met, my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother. A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other. He did so, but I couldn't. Noatak blood bended my father away, and offered me to run away with him. I couldn't, so he left alone. My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later."

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard." Korra said, feeling sorry for Tarrlok.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said.

"How'd you figure Amon was your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending, the feeling was very familiar. I later recognized it as my brothers blood bending grip." Tarrlok explained.

"He uses blood bending to take away bending." Korra said.

"I don't know how, but I've never encountered another brother as strong as my brother." Tarrlok replied.

"How do we beat him?" Korra exclaimed.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll throw back with his mind." Mako replied.

"So much for plan A. But, there's another way." Korra said.

"How?" Mako asked.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But no we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of his supporters…" Korra planned.

"At the rally." Mako continued.

"We could take away his true power!" Korra said.

"And undermine the revolution!" Mako said, excited.

"Thanks Tarrlok. We can't leave you here." Korra said.

"Go. Amon can't know that anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok implored.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	12. Chapter 12 endgame

Ch 12 Endgame

The arena was packed with equalists and their followers. Security was also tight, as several airships were floating over the place. Lin woke up from unconsciousness. For some reason, she felt lethargic, sluggish. Walking up to the bars in the cell, she tried to metal bend, but nothing happened. _No. Not possible._

"Don't bother. I took away your bending." Amon said, walking up to the cell, wielding an electric glove.

"That's impossible. We escaped. Those two zeppelins were shot down." Lin said, confused.

"Yes. That pilot crippled my air-force beyond repair right now. But, not to worry. With republic city under our control, it shouldn't be much of a setback." Amon said. He noticed that Lin had a look of concern.

"You know him? Well, we know all about you and that soldier. We don't know his name. You're gonna tell us who he is."

"Fuck you." Lin retorted.

"All I want is a name. That's all. You don't tell me, I zap you." Amon said, activating the glove.

Lin refused, and got shocked. "Tell me, and it'll be over." Amon said. "Go to hell." Lin said in defiance. Amon shocked Lin again. "Tell me, or my men will get creative with you."

Lin gave in, and told Amon.

"Ezra Jackson. Thank for that info." Amon said, then walked away. Lin sat there, hoping she didn't make a big mistake.

The arena was a full house. Amon rose from beneath the stage, as If he was going to have a concert. Me, Korra, and Mako lay in wait near the stage, ready to show the truth. "Thank you for coming. When I was a boy, a fire bender killed my family, and left me scarred. That event left me to my quest to equalize the world." Amon started. "That's a lie, Amon!" Korra yelled. "Or should I call you Noatak?" Everyone looked at us, as we took off our equalist masks, revealing ourselves. "Should we take them out?" The Lt asks. "No." Amon answered. "Stay calm everyone. Lets here what the Avatar has to say." "Amon has been lying to you! The spirits didn't give him the ability to take away bending. He uses blood bending to do it. Amon's a water bender!" Korra explained. "Wow. You're desperate Avatar. Making up stories is a pathetic last resort." Amon replied. "Your family wasn't killed by a fire bender. Your father is Yakone, and you're councilman Tarrlok's brother!" Korra retorted. Everyone talked in surprise, the Lt looked at Amon with suspicion. "Amusing tale, but I'll show you the truth." Amon said, before taking his mask, revealing his face to be brutally scarred. "This is what a fire bender did to me!" He yelled.

"The avatar is lying!" Someone yelled. "He's a water bender! I'm telling the truth." Korra said, trying to convince the audience, but to no avail. "We gotta get out of here." Mako said, as several equalists came in. I pulled out my sword, ready to fight. "I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the 2 part event. Ezra Jackson!" Amon shouts. "How the fuck does he know me?" I wonder. "We know you. I have to admit. You fought hard against us. You crippled my air-force for the moment, but once you're dead, we won't have any problems. By the way, you'll be interested in part 2." Several poles rose up, revealing Tenzin and his children tied up. "Impossible. I shot down those zeppelins. They got away. I crippled his air-force! Where's Lin? She was with them!" I cried.

"Today, I rid the world of air bending forever." Amon said, walking towards Tenzin.

"Amon, let them go! I'm the one you want to fight!" Korra said.

"Come down and stop me." Amon smirked.

"He's trying to bait you." Mako said, grabbing Korra.

"We gotta stop him!" Korra yelled.

"Amon, one more step, and I blow your head off!" I yell, aiming my trusty 30mm rifle at Amon.

"Ezra, you and the Avatar will be next. Or do you want to see part two?" Amon asked. Just then, another pole rose, holding Lin. Thru the scope, I see that Lin has been electrocuted. "Fuck." I growled, feeling helpless at the moment. Just then, the lights go off. The only light showing was from film projector. The film projector started rolling a footage when Amon spoke. "My fellow equalists, witness the true color of your military and police leader." The footage started, showing me and Lin at the gala kissing. "You see, both Ezra, and the ex-chief of police, Lin Beifong, were having a secret relationship with each other." Amon said, as the picture changed, showing me and Lin, in bed naked. The picture changed again, showing my Su35 attacking the city. "Ezra here, can bomb and attack the city at will, without punishment. Is that the kind of soldier you want protecting you? Someone who can do whatever they desire, with no repercussions?" The picture changed to me and Lin sitting underneath my Su35, right after we took out the equalists at the bunker.

Using air bending, I run on the wall balancing vertically, running towards the stage. I hear a lightning bolt, and the equalists scatter. I jump on the stage, and fire air blasts, knocking out some equalists. Korra and Mako arrive, and the three of us take out the remaining equalists. Pulling out my knife, I cut the rope holding Lin. "Tenzin, get everyone out of here. I'm going after Amon." I order, heading where Amon was heading.

The three of us go after Amon, and hide in a room, with Amon following us. Watching behind cover, I see Amon. He walks around a table, and begins to leave. Suddenly, he turns and pulls Korra out with his blood bending. Both I and Mako go after Amon, but he subdues us with his blood bending. "Let her go!" Mako yells, fire bending at Amon, but Amon dodges it. Grabbing Korra, he places his thumb on her forehead, taking away her bending. And just like that, Korra lost her bending. "Told you I'd destroy you." Amon gloated. He walks over to Mako, about to take away his bending, when the Lt appears. "Amon, everything the Avatar said was true. I saw you blood bend her. You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" He exclaims. The Lt charges Amon, only for Amon to toss him into a pile of wood.

Amon is about to take away Mako's bending, but Mako shoots out lightning, stunning Amon, and tossing him into the pile of wood. Mako grabs Korra, and the three of us run for it. However, Amon appears, and blood bends Mako. I turn around and pull the trigger on my rifle. Click.

"Damn!" I growl. Pulling out my sword, I charge Amon, only for him to blood bend me. Forcing me into submission, he puts his thumb on my forehead, and takes away my bending. "No!" Korra yells, throwing a fist towards Amon. Air comes out, and hits Amon. "I can air bend!" Korra exclaimed. She goes on the offensive, knocking back and back with air bending strikes. Amon blood bends Korra, but Korra overcomes the hold, and blows Amon into the water.

A crowd of equalists shows up, yelling at us. "Evil Avatar!" someone yelled. Amon water bends from drowning, and shows everyone his true colors. He makes run for it, dodging Mako's fire bending, and my 30mm rifle shots. We walked out, and reunited with everyone in the temple. I and Korra were silent. We were close to takin down Amon, and he got away. And to add injury to insult, he took away our bending. "I was so close. So fucking close. We have no air force, lost my bending, what the hell are we gonna do?" I bemoan. "Can't believe got you, Korra." Lin said.

"But at least you unlocked your air bending." Bolin happily said. "Dude, not now." Mako chastised. "I'll stand here. In silence." Bolin quietly said.

Just then, general Bumi came with the reinforcements. He lets out a scream of victory. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said, annoyed. Sensing my despair, Lin pulled me aside. "Listen to me. I know what you're going thru. Amon took my bending as well. Don't get disheartened. There's a way out of this. Besides, we're still alive, and you can still fly your planes."

"Yeah. At least I got that." I said. "I just need some time to accept this."

"We'll get thru this together." Lin said, hugging me.

A silence sat between us. Lin spoke first. "You know, the whole city knows about us."

"Fuck them. I don't care what they think." I said.

"So about that picture Amon showed…" Lin said.

"I will admit. You looked beautiful in the picture." I said.

Lin looked at me. "I'm 50 years old. Something's wrong with you."

"Maybe. But for now, lets just forget about the war. About everything. For now, it's just me and you." I reply.

An idea pops into my head. "Lin, I'd like to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"You'll see."

We head into the base. I grab Su35 trainer, and put Lin in the rear seat. We take off, and fly over the city. At this point, it's night time.

"What a view. Only pilots like me can see the city at this angle." I said, inverting the fighter.

"This is amazing. Thanks." Lin said.

Smiling, I perform acrobatic maneuvers. Lin holds on for dear life, trying not to throw up.

"Get some!" I yell, opening the throttle, flying the fighter thru the clouds, to the atmosphere. I stall the jet, and we fall towards the city. "Ezra, do something." Lin says, scared.

I calmly control the descent, and pull up. "Looks like you were right. I can still fly these planes."

"What do you call that?" Lin asked.

"Dancing in the skies." I reply.

"If that's how you are in the air, I wonder how you are on the ground." Lin muttered.

"That an invitation?" I asks.

"If is if you want it to be." Lin says, just as sky starts raining.

I land my fighter, away from the city. We jump out, in the rain. I don't know what came over us, but start dancing with each other. At first I didn't know why we were doing it, in spite of everything that was going on. I then realized, that's why. Because of what's going on, there has to be some glitter of hope, no matter what it may be. The two of us slow down, and look into each other's eyes. Lin pushes me on the ground, passionately kissing me.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 restoration

Ch 13 restoration

At the temple, everyone was looking for us. "Lin's not in her room, nor in Ezra's room. And the base is empty." Tenzin said.

"Well, one of the planes is missing. That should tell us where they are." Asami said.

A loud roar is heard, as I fly over the temple. "Well there they are." Korra said.

Instead of landing at the temple, I land on one of the battleships in Bumi's fleet. "Shit." I mutter, as the planes rolls close and closer to the bridge tower. Luckily, it stops. "Ezra, don't do that again." Lin growls.

"Amen on that." I reply, agreeing. "Where the hell where you?" Tenzin asks. "None of your business." I reply. "None of my business? It's my business when you and Lin take one of the fighters, and leave for no reason." Tenzin said. "In case you forgot, the planes are under military control, not yours. Since I'm the only pilot left, their under my control. So I can do whatever I want with them. And with me and Lin, that's really none of your business. What we do in our spare time, is up to us. Not you." I reply.

"How's the lovebirds doing?" Bumi asked, walking up to us. Lin gave him a withering glare. Bumi shut up. "What's the plan?" I ask. "Plan is to head to the southern water tribe. Katara should be able to help." Tenzin said.

We took Bumi's warship, and headed to the south-pole. Wanting answers, I head to the bridge to meet with Bumi. In the bridge, Asami was talking with some crewmembers on how the ship worked, Bolin was chattering with Bumi, and Mako and Korra were talking.

"Bumi, we need to talk." I say.

"What for?" He asks. "One thing. The entire air-force, stationed at republic city, defected to the equalists. And with all the fighting that happened, chances are they're dead. Any chance I'll get reinforcements?" I ask.

"Honestly, don't expect it for a while. We have to rebuild the fleet, replace lost crewmen, it'll be a while. I suggest you build a stronger aircraft." Bumi advised. "Funny. I'm already working on that." I mutter.

Later that day, I walk up to my fighter intent on flying. "Think you'll have enough runaway to take off?" Lin asked. "Maybe. I'll find out." I reply.

"You don't have enough length. You'll crash in the water." Lin said. I walk up to a railing, leaning over. "Sucks doesn't it?" Lin questioned.

"Just a damn bit. Things will never be the same. We know it." I mutter. Lin noticed a serious, then angry expression on my face. I gripped the railing so hard, my knuckles were turning white.

"You know what really gets me? Is that Amon escaped. Again. Here we are, running from the city, and Amon could still be out there gathering an army, and he'll attack, take the city, and there won't be a damn thing we can do about it." I say, angry.

"You know that Katara can heal us. We got that." Lin countered.

"And if she can't heal us? Then what?" I ask.

A silence settles, as Lin also contemplate my question. "Look, no matter what happens, we'll get thru it. I have a feeling we won't be seeing Amon again. Besides. We got your fighter, and it's fully armed. Good luck getting past that firepower." I have a small smile on my face. "Lets get some rest."

While Lin slept peacefully, I didn't. I was having nightmares of when Amon took away my bending. I woke up that night, terrified. I looked over, and saw Lin sleeping. I lie next to her, and fall asleep.

Next morning…

"We hit the south pole!" Bumi proclaims.

"I'm gonna murder him." Lin muttered. "Not a morning person?" I ask. "Nope." She replies.

As we head into the southern water tribe compound, I can't help but wonder about Amon. Katara takes Korra in to heal her. We sit down and wait. After a few tense minutes, Katara comes out.

"I've tried everything to heal her. But I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara revealed.

"You're the best in the world, you have to keep trying!" Lin said.

"There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still air bend, but her connection to the other elements are gone." Katara said.

Korra comes out, look of despair on her face. "It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said. "No, it's not." Korra replies.

Korra leaves the compound, with Mako going after her. I walk outside trying to mull things out. _Had I stayed with Lin and Tenzin, they wouldn't have been captured. Had my rifle worked, Amon would be dead, and I wouldn't have lost my bending._ After seething for a few minutes, I come to terms, then realize something. _Wait a minute! In the show, Korra got her bending back! Why the fuck am I moping like this? Damn. Been in this shit for so long, I forgot._ Korra comes back, announcing she got her bending back, and can also restore lost bending.

I and Lin kneel in front of Korra, holding hands. Korra puts her left hand on Lin's forehead, and her right hand on mine. Entering the avatar state, she then gives us our bending back. Unsure, Lin assumes a pose, and lifts the rock pillars near the temple. After watching that feat, I produce a large gust of air bending. "Thank you, Korra." Lin said. "I'm proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	14. 14 interrogation, hoffnung, aftermath

Ch 14 interrogations, Hoffnung, and aftermath

**A/N see if you can guess the references in this chapter. One's from a movie, two from video games, and the last from a TV show. Also, I will not cover season 2. The next few chapters (after this one) will take place in season 2, but will not follow the plot per say, but there may be references.**

A couple months passed. Asami controlled future industries, Mako and Korra were friends, and Lin and I were in a physical relationship, so things were going good. One day, some equalists which came out of nowhere, attacked the city. All were killed except a few survivors. They were taken to the police station for interrogations.

"Where are they taking them?" Bolin asked.

"Interrogation. Lin's gonna chat with them." I reply.

"Okay." Bolin said, wondering how the 'chat' would go. There was a pool going on in the station, seeing who would play good cop/bad cop. The shakiest prisoner was brought into the interrogation room.

Lin walked into the interrogation room. "Good afternoon. My name is Chief Lin Beifong. Yours?"

"Zhao." He said.

"Good. You're part of a bigger organization. I want to know where you're based out of."

"You benders may have won, but the equalists will rise again! We will-"

Lin hits the table hard, denting it with her metal bending.

"I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration, continue." Zhao said nothing. "You're finished. Allow me to retort. Where are you from?"

"What" Zhao said.

Lin tossed the table aside and got close to Zhao.

"What ain't a country I ever heard of! They speak English in what?"

"What?" he whimpered.

"English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?!" shouted Lin in the equalists face.

"Yes." He replied.

"So you know what I'm talking about. Where are you based out of?"

"What?"

"Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you, you motherfucker!" Lin yelled.

"I ain't telling you anything." Zhao said.

Lin raised her foot, and slammed hard on his genitals. Zhao lets out a scream of pain and agony.

"Tell me where the base is." Lin said. Zhao only moaned in agony. For a second, Lin was tempted to exact revenge on the poor sucker. For some reason, she got some satisfaction seeing him squirm in agony. With a predatory look in her eyes, she pulled out her cables, ready to 'work' on him. She then stopped, realizing she was supposed to interrogate him, not torture him. _If I'll toy with my prey, Ezra will have to fit the bill._

"Just remember, I'm the nice one." Lin said, walking away.

I walk in, to continue the interrogation. I pour gasoline on Zhao, and ignite a match.

"Tell me where the base is." I say, moving the lit match closer. Zhao freaks, and tell me everything.

"You friends with the Chief?" Zhao asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, suspicious.

"Man, she is fucked up. She went after my gonads. I think she's a closet dominatrix." Zhao said.

I walk out of the room, but thinking. _If what he said is true, I hit the jackpot. Okay, that's way too creepy, but I'm not exactly sane right now. Still, I'd like to indulge. Wonder if Lin would be into it._ Putting the thoughts aside, I give my report.

"They have a base on whale-tail Island." I reply. "How many are we dealing with?" Lin asked.

"That's the bad news. Apparently, the equalist movement has touched bases with the fire nation and the earth kingdom. Thousands of equalists are on the island. And they got an industrial city right there. How'd they accomplish that?" I ask.

"After the 100 year war, a city was built on whale-tail Island. Around 140 ASC, the city was abandoned. They must have refurbished it." Lin said.

For the next few days, we scrounged every zeppelin and we could get a hold off. Since the MiG and biplane fleets produced by future industries were destroyed during the war, we gathered zeppelins used by the military and the police force. We even managed to rebuild some equalist zeppelins. When it was all said and done, we all meet in a briefing room.

"The equalist movement has spread thru the world. All the members have gathered to whale-tail Island, and built an industrial city, called Hoffnung. Our mission is simple. Destroy the city, and make sure the equalists never rise again. Due to a shortage of combat pilots, and combat aircraft, we'll be using all the zeppelins we could find, and make air worthy. We've added armor to the airships, so you'll have extra protection. Bumi's fleet will blockade the island, so nobody will get in or out. Good luck, and good hunting." I say, finishing the briefing.

The makeshift air-force heads to whale-tail Island. I'm the only one flying escort; wasn't enough time to train others on how to fly a fighter jet. I look at the sky, thinking. _This war should be over. Well, we're gonna burn Hoffnung to the ground. Then it'll be over._

At night time, we arrive at the city. Already, we see the city on fire.

"I see a burning city ahead." I advise.

"That must mean the bombing's started." Bolin said.

"Lets move." I reply.

"To all bombers, remove the equalists off the face of the earth. Priority is placed on destruction over accuracy." One of the zeppelin pilot orders. They all follow it.

I drop fuel-air-explosive bombs on various targets; buildings, fuel lines, anything of value. Over the radio, I hear this "That's not enough! Turn them to ashes. Drop more bombs!"

"It's supposed to be a precision bombing run. They're tossing them all over the place." Tenzin remarked.

I accelerate forward, firing missiles into batch of fuel stations. A loud explosion is heard. I tune into the equalists radio frequency, and hear them in a panic. "We're surrounded by flames. Request orders!"

After the bombers incinerate a block of the city, the equalists began to retreat. "The damage is too severe. We're out of here!"

Equalist fighters appear on the scene. I observe them, noting their MiG25s. I pull up, and fire a missile, blowing one up. Over the radio, the equalist give an order. "Inform all units! This is order from HQ. 'Abandon Hoffnung! Do not retreat until all facilities have been destroyed. Leave them nothing.' That is all."

After downing the fighters, I note that more of the city turns into flames, as the equalists destroy the city. "Look at that." Bolin said, pointing to the ground. "This is war. If you don't have the stomach for it, should have stayed behind in republic city." Lin coldly replied. She moved her zeppelin to the right, and dropped napalm bombs. The equalists react in horror. "A bomb has hit sector C. It's gonna set off the fuel!" the announcer screams as the fuel ignites, killing him and many equalists.

_Payback's a bitch._ I think, as I strafe AA weapons, and bomb anything in my path. I even strafe a convoy of vehicles trying to leave. "Burn down the entire city! Set fire to the buildings on your way out! Leave them nothing!" An equalists yells, just as I drop my last fuel air explosives on factories. A loud explosion occurs; its own way of telling me the buildings are destroyed. "This is the price we pay for loosing." An equalist mutters, as the city is being destroyed.

"Even Hoffnung has fallen. What has become of the equalist…" an equalist laments. Another squadron of equalist planes appear, and they're fighting aggressive. "Don't let them push any further!" It's all for naught, as I shoot down the fighters, and the city is being destroyed. "Everyone, release your bombs before you get shot down." Lin advised. After a few more minutes of intense bombing, we hear this. "All facilities in the main sector have been destroyed! Damn those benders!" The bombers keep up the attack. "Move to the left, then drop the payload." I watch, and a line of bombs fall towards the earth, destroying anything they touch.

"The flames are spreading. This city's gonna burn to the ground." I reply, smile on my face. "Ezra, we should celebrate when we get back." Lin says.

"Sweet. How about that fancy restaurant in the city?" I ask.

"We'll go there." Lin answers.

The equalists wouldn't give up fighting. "They got bombers up there. Fire away."

"The city's going up in flames!" Tenzin said.

"Learn to accept it. It's war." I reply.

"You expect me to believe that arson and indiscriminate bombing is war?"

"There's no mercy in war. It's a collision of powers."

"Even war has its own set of rules to follow."

The equalists gave one last show of resistance. A final flight of fighters appeared on the scene. But these pilots were pushovers. "I'll destroy them all." An equalist pilot boasts. I quickly gun him down. After hearing even more useless chatter from the equalists, I kill the rest, and form up with the bombers. "Well, the city's destroyed. Good work everyone. Lets head back to base." I said. That bombing was the final nail in the equalists coffin. Never, would they rise again.

A couple weeks later, a big party was being held, in celebration of our recent victory, and end of the war. Meanwhile, I was with Asami, getting a superior version of the gravity-suit.

"Look at this. Your old suit is ruined, no longer working. You realize how much this stuff is?" Asami asks, giving me my new suit.

"Tell it to the equalists." I mutter, putting the helmet on.

I meet up with everyone else. I notice a bunch of cameras. I didn't want our recent battle to be glorified by the media. "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." I tell Lin.

"And you said you were gonna wear something nice." Lin retorted. "Folks need hero's Ezra. So smile will you, while we still got something to smile about." I was rather cynical about that last statement.

I walked up to the podium, going to give my speech.

"The equalist war is over, but we must not forget that so much was sacrificed, in the cause of freedom. The cost of wearing the uniform can be high, but…" I looked to my right, and saw Lin, and two of her officers. I looked to my left, and saw Iroh, Bumi, and several united forces soldiers. I take off my helmet, and look at it, deeply pondering. I violently throw the helmet behind me. "Sometimes, it's too high. When we fought the equalists, we did it to stop them, to preserve the way how things worked in the city. But we never asked the question, why. Why are benders, everyone in the city for that matter, worth saving? We still commit crime. We steal, murder, lust, envy, etc. People say this city is a beacon of peace. And yet the triads are still committing crime. There's still vagrants in the city. We've all refused to see it. To really change the city for the better. We were content with how things were rolling. That's why the equalists rose. That's why the war happened. We cannot say things are great, when the truth is opposite. The city needs a new way, a new system. If it's Marxist, monarchism, I don't know. But the bending council is not the way to go. Sooner or later, the day comes, when you can't hide from the things you've done."

I sit down, with everyone surprised. "You're full of surprises." Lin muttered.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Morgan and Training

Ch 15 Morgan, and training

**A/N the airplane being made and flown in this chapter, is the ADFX-01 Morgan from Ace Combat Zero. **

Future Industries was on the brink of bankruptcy. Asami was trying everything to avoid it. With an idea in mind, I head over. Meanwhile, Asami is in her office, with papers scattered all over the place, and cups of coffee as well. Clearly, life was not treating the young CEO well.

Her phone rings, and she answers.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Asami, it's me." I say on the other end.

"Hey Ezra. I'm really busy right now." Asami replied.

"I have a proposition for you. It'll help future industries."

Asami let me in, curious.

"What proposition?" she asks.

I pull out a set of blueprints, and roll them open, showing the ADFX-01, codename, Morgan.

"I want you to make me 13 Morgans. If the full cost is X amount of money, air-force will pay you twice as much. I get new fighters, your company has a chance of survival. I suggest you take it."

Asami gave me an incredulous look.

"Making weapons, is the reason we're going under. Now you want me to make more weapons?"

"These weapons are going to the united nations military. In case you forgot, the military helped destroy the equalists. What better way to clear your company of scandal, then to align with those who are defending the city?"

"One problem. No matter what I do, people will still go after my company. People are going after the air-force, because of Hoffnung, and your speech." Asami countered.

"Who the fuck are they to tell us what to do? Who are they, unless they've been there and done what we've done? If I was over Hoffnung again, I'd still incinerate the city. Here are the facts. Fact: Your company is going under. Fact: I could go to the fire nation, and get 50-100 Morgans. But I'm coming to you. If your company goes under, who'll make stuff for republic city? Can you name any other company as strong as future industries?"

Asami relented. Ezra was right.

"Okay. I'll make the fighters. But where can I build them in secret? I can't use your base." Asami said.

"Yes you can. You're only making 13 fighters. Plenty of room there. If it makes you feel any better, I'll help make the fighters."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Asami said, shaking my hand.

"Just remember. This is a stopgap. It'll buy you time. Use it wisely." I remind

.

As I head to the base, I pass by a book store. I walk inside, and start looking inside. I find a book called 'The Communist Manifesto.' Curious, I buy it.

"That's an interesting book." The cashier says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's written by two earth kingdom citizens. They must want something done with the earth kingdom. Political change I guess."

I note the author's names are Karl Marx, and Friedrich Engels. I also buy a book titled 'Art of War', written by a former fire nation general, Sun Tzu.

I head to me and Lin's house, sit on the couch, and read 'Art of War.' The book is very interesting. I take notes of what's important. Appear strong when weak. Appear weak when strong. Don't push your forces. Finish enemy when weak. Use caution in battles involving water. After reading the book, I start on 'The Communist Manifesto.'

Some ideas I agreed with, others I didn't. However, I kept on reading it, trying to make sense of it. Little did I know, the seed of communism was placed in me. In time, it would grow.

Hours passed, and I was called to work on the fighter. Asami had questions about the design.

"I've been going over the design, and it's extremely maneuverable despite its size. But it's not a fast airplane. Even with air bending."

"You're right. At best, I'll hit mach 2, maybe mach 2.3. But this is a tactical fighter. It needs to respond to situations on hand. Speed is important, but I'm more concerned about maneuverability." I then sigh, troubled.

"What's the problem?" Asami asks.

"At Hoffnung, I encountered MiG25s. They were faster than my Su35. They could have killed me, and the bombers. Why not?"

"We went over the surviving wrecks. While fast, they're not that maneuverable. Also, you're better trained then those equalists."

"I've thought about engine propulsion. With such a large airframe, we've got to come up with an engine that can move it." I explain.

"The engine that'll move this won't be around for years. Try air bending."

In response, I let loose a powerful blast of air. Maybe air bending could work. Tenzin told me that a sneeze has more propulsion then one of the jet engines. And that's a sneeze. An air blast is longer lasting, and more powerful.

Later, we headed to one of the workshops in future industries, telling the plan to the workers.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna make a new fighter." Asami said.

Nobody was happy about it.

"That'll bankrupt us. Besides, we still have to build the planes you want to sell for commercial use." A worker said.

"This is an off duty project. Not a minute goes off on regular work." Asami replied.

"I've looked at the designs. This thing won't fly at all. It's a waste." Another worker said.

"Fine. I'll work on it myself." Asami declared.

We gathered all the supplies necessary to build the prototype fighter. I called Lin to see if she could spare some metal benders for the project. She came herself. I was very glad for both Asami and Lin, as the two were serious help with the project.

"Where are all your workers?" Lin asked.

"Not here." Asami bluntly replied.

"It's an off duty project, but still. We're only making one aircraft, so it shouldn't be too hard." I say.

We spent hours working on the Morgan. Even when Asami and Lin headed home, I continued to work. Granted, it was a little hard, because I had no experience with wielding but I managed. I decided to work in smaller pieces, and let Lin and Asami work on the bigger pieces.

Next day, I continued working on the fighter. Tenzin came downstairs to see what's going on.

"Working late, or early?" He asks.

"I gotta get this done. Hardly anyone's working on it, except me, Lin, and Asami. Everyone else is too busy with their jobs." I reply.

"Ezra, you need to take a break." Tenzin said.

"Okay. But I'll be back."

Weeks passed by, and the fighter is still being worked on. However, more engineers from future industries came to help. Korra and her friends also helped. Progress was being made.

"One question. Who's flying this?" Asami asked.

"I am. Since I'll be flying it in combat, I'd like to know what it's capable of." I answer.

Soon, the fighter was finished.

"That's what you call a fighter jet." I exclaim.

"One question. How are we getting it from here to the top?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The launch system for the other fighters are not built for this one." Mako explained.

A silence occurred, as I thought of everything possible. Earth bending was the only option left.

"I got this." Lin said. We all gathered around the Morgan, and Lin launches us thru the roof, into the open courtyard of the temple. Anyone there, got a rude surprise. Tenzin ran out, wondering what the commotion was.

"Why." He muttered, face palming. He saw plenty of people surrounding the recently new Morgan. In the center of it all, he sees Ezra and Lin. For a second, Tenzin imagines Lin climbing into the fighter, and blowing up the air temple. Immediately, he blinks to clear his vision.

"We're up here. But I still don't see how we're gonna get this bird flying. Not enough room for a tarmac." I say.

Bolin, with an incredible display of earth bending, makes a tarmac, 3 miles long. I climb in the fighter, and using air bending, I move it on the tarmac. My right hand tightens its grip on the center stick. My left, holding the throttle, moves forward. The jet responds, and I ascend into the sky.

Those on the ground watch in awe, as I perform acrobatic stunts, show-casing the plane's capabilities. Now, all I had to do, was to find pilots, and rebuild the air-force. As I flew over the temple, I figured my new friends would be willing to help.

Two weeks later, and Mako, Bolin, Korra, Asami, and Lin were being trained by me.

"Here's the deal. Our job, is to shoot down one pilot." Lin said.

"One pilot, that'll be easy." Bolin said.

"It's Ezra." Lin deadpanned.

Everyone looked to see me loading my rifle.

"Anyone else?" Bolin asked.

"If we can take down Ezra, I'm sure we have a good chance of fighting anyone else who'll come after us." Asami replied. "By the way, none of us will be flying the Su35s. My company is making smaller jets. We call them F5 Tiger 2s. We'll be using those."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because, if someone crashes or ejects, we can easily remake a tiger 2. It's harder to replace a Su35." Asami pointed out.

I walk up to the group, and observe them. Everyone is slightly nervous, as the 5'9" pilot looks them over.

"You gonna stare at us or what?" Lin asks.

I look at Lin, but smile behind the mask. "Lets get this started."

I turn around, and walk to the Morgan, leaving everyone wondering.

For everyone against me, it was the worst day of training. I kicked their butts from one end to the other. Mostly Bolin's.

**Training 1**

Everyone was flying on one end, I was flying towards them. I tuned into their frequency, and listened in. I heard Bolin continue to chatter. Such a bad idea. I pull the trigger, and fire a paint-ball missile. That's right. The missiles and bullets used for the training had the lead and explosives replaced with paint.

The missile screams at mach 2. Lin yells for everyone to break. Everyone tries to evade, but Bolin gets hit, paint splattering all over his canopy.

I chase Korra, and gun her down quickly. I go after Asami. Since she built these planes, and obviously had to test them, she knew what she was doing. But lack of combat experience in the aircraft was her downfall, and another missile finished her. Mako and Lin decided not to fight.

**Training 2**

I was on the temple grounds, rifle in hand. Bolin, Korra, and Lin were in one of the higher windows.

"Is he holding a target weapon?" Korra asked.

Bolin peeked out the window, only for a rubber bullet to hit him. Even though it was rubber, it still hurt like the real thing.

"Yes." Bolin moaned in agony.

"Good to know." Lin muttered.

**Training 3**

Once again, we were flying. I was by myself, rather content.

"Hey Ezra!" Bolin yelled.

I looked to the left, and saw Bolin fire a missile. Using my air bending, I create an air-dome around the plane, and maneuvered my jet, pointing the nose towards Bolin, and returned the favor.

"Oh no, Oh no!" Bolin cries, trying to evade.

"1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. 4 Mississippi." I count down, until the missile slams into Bolin's F5, spilling paint all over the jet. I clench my fist in victory.

After many more training exercises, Bolin met up with me.

"Why are you so hard on us?" Bolin asked.

"Come again?" I reply.

"Give me your reason." Bolin aid.

"Because you'll die!" I coldly reply.

Bolin looked at me, surprised.

"We've been thru plenty of stuff with the equalists." He defended.

"In all those dogfights, you've had plenty of chances to splatter me with missiles or bullets. In a real fight, you'd be dead, the first engagement." I reply.

Lin comes to us, and pulls Bolin aside.

"There's something about Ezra you need to know." Lin says.

"Really, not a whole lot to. He's a fucking phsyco." Bolin rants.

Lin grips her temple, clearly annoyed with Bolin.

"You ever kill someone?" Lin asks.

"No." Bolin said, surprised.

"Ezra has. He's killed plenty. Hoffnung, and Republic City. He's hard on us, because he doesn't want to see us get killed because of stupidity. You've no idea what he's going thru. I've been in the police force for almost 30 years. I've seen a lot, and did a lot. That includes taking lives. It's the most awful feeling ever. You never sleep normal for the rest of your life. I'm telling you this, not to scare you, but to make you aware of what Ezra's going thru right now."

Lin left Bolin alone. Bolin spent some time thinking. Yeah, he had some hard times on the streets before pro-bending, but nothing like Lin said. Lately, he noticed that Ezra was getting darker and cynical. He decided to talk with him in the morning.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I grab one of my daggers, and slowly drag it across my arm, drawing blood…

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	16. 16 spiritual projection, brainwashing

Ch 16 Spiritual Projection, brainwashing

On most nights, I just relax in the cockpit several thousand feet above the city, enjoying the view. This night however, proved to be different.

Something catches my eye. My radar shows nothing at first. But then, it starts beeping. I look, and see 5 unknowns heading towards me. I ready all my missiles, preparing for a fight. Me and the unknowns merge, but I see nothing resembling a plane.

I look to my left, and have a double take. Mouth open, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm flying next to a spirit. Strike that. Next to 5 spirits, as the remaining 4 reveal themselves. What the… Completely baffled, I head back to base, attributing it to fatigue. But a gut feeling said otherwise. I was not hallucinating. I actually saw 5 spirits fly perfect formation with me.

Next morning, I talk with Tenzin and his family.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to say something."

"What is it?" Tenzin asks.

"Call me crazy, but last night, I saw 5 spirits fly in perfect formation next to me."

"I knew it! And all you said I was making it up." Jinora said.

Noticing my confusion, Tenzin explained.

"Jinora said she's been seeing, and talking with spirits. You must be as well." Kya said.

"I have seen them. Do they usually come around at night?" I ask.

"As far as history records, spirits never came into the physical realm, unless you count Wan Shi Tong, and the moon and ocean spirits. This is very strange." Tenzin said.

I'm about to leave, but Jinora asks a couple questions.

"What did you do when you encountered them?" she asks.

"Nothing. After they left, I returned to base."

"What did you feel at the time?"

"Surprise."

The next day, I decide to dive into the military files, see what, if any, secret programs the united forces was conducting. I found nothing. I continued searching, and looked up the brainwashing programs conducted by the Dai Li during the 100 year war. They brainwashed their own people, to make sure that no one talked about the war.

The results were startling. Those affected, their memories and actions were completely different then before they were captured. Sometimes, soldiers would be brainwashed to increase their performance on the battlefield. The after-results were promising. I started thinking. These people who were brainwashed had little to no recollection of before. It's as if false memories were planted. If so, I could erase all the traumatic memories I've had from the fighting. And condition my mind, so that I can focus on the fighting when it happens. A true soldier.

Then it hit me. No-one is doing brainwashing programs. I'll have to do it myself. In the meantime, I went to talk with Tenzin.

"Jinora said she's been seeing spirits. What else has she told you?" I ask.

"Why so curious?" Tenzin asked.

"5 spirits don't just appear out of the blue, unless there's a reason. What has she told you?"

"Alright. She told me about a technique that highly skilled air benders can perform. It's called spiritual projection. I don't know much about it."

I later talked with Jinora. She told me about the spiritual projection. I had a question for her.

"Here me out on this. You can project your spirit nearby, anywhere on the world potentially. And whatever you hold, or is on you is also projected. Say you're in this room, and the projection is in the living room. Could you have your body appear in the living room in place of the projection?" I ask.

"Yeah. I've done it before." Jinora said.

I let the information sink in. If I could learn spiritual projection, I could win a battle, no. Win a war, with only a few shots. Amazing. I could be anywhere in a battlefield, and no-one would know.

"I'd like to learn spiritual projection."

We spent days on it. Tenzin was weary about it. His daughter was spending time with, in his mind, the most dangerous soldier he'd ever seen. Tenzin clearly remembered the fighting in Hiroshi's factory, how Ezra destroyed all those mechs, and killed those equalists like nothing. He remembered the bombing of Hoffnung. The entire city was destroyed. Nothing was left standing. No survivors. He couldn't help but wonder what else he was capable off.

One session, I did the spiritual projection. However, while Jinora's was bright blue, mine was gray, almost black.

"Any reason why your projection is black?" Jinora asked.

"I don't know." I mutter, moving a fingernail across one of my arms.

Jinora watched me, as I pulled out one of the 30mm bullets, and twirled it in my hands. She looked into my eyes, and saw anger, disenchantment, and determination. My hand clenches my hair angrily.

"Screw it." I growl.

"What?" Jinora asks.

"Nothing. Just another project I'm working on."

I met with Lin later that day, and told her my plan.

"You wanna do what?" She asked.

"That's right. A brainwashing program. Hell, the Dai Li did it. It worked for them."

Lin paced around, thinking.

"Lets say we do this. What happens?" she asked.

"I'll be much better in combat situations. That's a guarantee." I reply.

"What's to stop you from losing control?"

"A password. You say it, and my mind will revert to doing anything you need me to do. Whatever you condition my mind to do, I'll do it, no questions asked."

Lin still didn't like it. And using the Dai Li as a reference didn't make any sense. The Dai Li were corrupted at that point in the war, brainwashing anyone they saw as a threat. However, Ezra was willing to undergo the brainwashing. Maybe he had a plan.

"I'll do it. But nobody is to find out about it. We could lose our jobs." Lin said.

"I know."

"We could get lobotomized." Lin darkly put in.

I still went with it. Lin told me to meet her a week later. For some reason, it was at night. I went to the police station. The station was abandoned, save Mako. He was finished up.

"Hey Ezra. What are you doing this late at night?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I reply.

"Finishing paperwork. Should be done." Mako said.

"One thing I've learned, is that when you're exhausted, it's best to hit the hay right then and there. Your mind will be sharper in the morning, so you can finish your work easier, and it'll be better." I advised.

Mako left. I went into Lin's office, meeting with her. She pulled a rug off the floor, revealing a door. We went down the stairs, thru a dark hallway, into a large room. I sat down in the only chair. Lin used metal clamps to pin me down. I notice a metal track between me and Lin. A lamp starts moving on the track, in a circular motion.

"You have been called upon to serve republic city and defend it from threats, inside and foreign." Lin says.

As she says so, the lamp comes in front of me, shining in my face.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

Leaning forward, Lin whispers "The president invites you to whale-tail Island."

Once again, Lin reiterated that I was called to serve republic city, and to defend it.

"Remember. You're to win any fights you're involved in. If it's foreign threats, triads, or whatever, you win. Destroy your enemies at all costs, regardless of the effects." Lin also said.

I then noticed the lamp was shining more brightly, and moving at a faster rate.

"What's your mission?" Lin asked.

I couldn't answer, being disoriented by the fast moving light. Lin slapped me hard.

"What's your mission?" she asked.

"To serve republic city, and to defend it from any and all threats, regardless of the effects." I reply.

We repeated it several times in a row. Soon, the light quit moving, and went dark. I couldn't see anything. A seductive voice whispered next to my ear "the president invites you to whale-tail Island."

"I am honored to take that request." I reply.

The pupils in my eyes were dilated. I was fully brainwashed, and programmed to be a killing machine.


	17. Chapter 17 Operation Supercircus

Ch 17 Operation Supercircus

The past few weeks have been interesting. The water tribes were in a civil war. Varrick was helping future industries out of bankruptcy, only after future industries lost all the tiger 2's in heist. I was suspicious of that. It just didn't sound right. Asami loses everything, and then Varrick comes in, and saves her ass. Almost as if Varrick has an ulterior motive.

Also, Mako was thrown in jail. He tried a stint operation that backfired on him. Me, I was of the notion that the United Republic should stay neutral in the war. Yeah, the southern water tribe cultural center was bombed, but we found no official suspect, so we couldn't do anything.

On the bright side, I had a few pilots being trained. Giora Epstein, or Hawkeye. As per call-sign, he has incredible eye sight. 20/10 vision. Chuck Yeager. Best pilot I'd seen. Went against him several times, and lost every time. Robin Olds. Has a moustache. Don't know how he can wear the mask with it. Best tactical mind the squadron has. Zivi Nedivi. When he came in with his F-15, the right wing was painted red. He told me that's in remembrance to a training incident a while back. He collided with another aircraft, and lost the entire right wing. To my surprise, and admiration, he flew his stricken aircraft back to base. Most pilots would eject.

On the topic of aircraft, we sold half the remaining Su35 fleet, back to the fire nation. We bought some aircraft from the earth kingdom, and a wide variety of fighters from the fire nation. 5 F15s, 10 F16s, 15 Mirage 2005s, and 10 Harrier VTOLs. We didn't see the use in the Harrier's, so we gave them to the police force.

Final count, 24 Su35 Flankers. 1 ADFXO1 Morgan. 5 F15 Eagles. 10 F16 Vipers. 15 Mirage 2005s. 55 fighter jets.

Lin came to the base, and talked to me.

"Ezra, Verrick is showing a mover at the pro-bending arena." She said.

"This concerns me, why?"

"Because the president, and a whole bunch of the citizens will be there, and we'd feel a hell of a lot safer if you and your squadron were up their flying patrol."

I relented, and decided to fly patrol. I armed my Morgan with five 30mm gun pods. Knowing that the fleet was in the harbor, I'd have AA support as well. I gave Lin a headset.

"No matter what happens, keep me informed. I'll be listening."

Night came. The whole damn city was in the arena, watching the movie. I was glad to be flying instead of watching the movie. Lin told me about the movie. I knew it would suck.

As the movie went on, I then got disturbing news.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me. Varrick hired the Red Monsoon Triads to kidnap the president." Lin said.

"Why?" I ask.

**Cue Supercircus, from Ace Combat 5 Soundtrack**

Then, my radar chirped. I extended the range, and saw at least a dozen unknown aircraft.

"Attention unidentified aircraft. Leave this airspace or you will be fired upon." I threaten.

The 12 aircraft refused to respond. Instead, they opened fired on me.

"Holy shit!" I yell, returning fire.

I shoot down one of the attacking aircraft, and zoom past the formation. Hawkeye tells me the aircraft we're fighting against.

"Ezra, these planes have the marking of the northern water-tribe!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"What? Repeat!" I reply.

"These fighters are northern water-tribe." Hawkeye said.

"Impossible. The water tribes don't have an air-force. Besides, these pilots aren't even half good." Robin said, gunning down an enemy F5.

I tuned into the radio frequency, and listened to the enemy chatter.

"We've lost 2 aircraft already. Who are they?"

"There's only 5, but the lead plane, the pilot is rumored to be a super-human, or something like that."

I rolled my eyes at that. I pull up, and accelerate, towards a squad of 5 tiger2s. I shoot the lead plane down with my guns. Hawkeye gives me more news.

"I'm seeing a large amount of reinforcements. At least a-dozen!"

"Aw fuck! Alright. I'll stay over the arena. Everyone, intercept those reinforcements!" I yell.

In the arena, word is spreading of the large scale fighting. Lin patched me in. I hear someone yell "It's 5 against 30. We're fucked!"

"Don't worry about it. The lead pilot is Ezra Jackson. He and his squadron are the best." Lin said.

Immediately, the man's attitude changed.

"Oh fuck yeah! We're gonna survive this one! Chief, tell your boyfriend we thank you for saving our ass!"

Lin just stood there, flabbergasted. She then went to her officers, who had Varrick in custody.

"Talk about a coincidence. We arrest you, and then a bunch of fighters appear. What, they came to bail you out?" Lin asked.

"Of course. I always have a plan B. Why do you think I'm so successful?" Varrick said, apparently not getting the situation.

"What kind of fighters are we talking about?" Asami asked, walking up to the duo.

Lin gave the headset to Asami. Asami asked, and was told they were Tiger 2s. Asami was stunned. She had dozens of Tiger 2s that were stolen. Now they were being destroyed over the city.

"And guess what. We've been listening to the enemy chatter, and they're mercs, hired by Varrick. Shit!" I yelled, dodging gunfire.

I pulled up, and opened the throttle. The Morgan's superior engines helped me escape certain death. Heavily breathing, I look behind me, seeing the Tiger 2 chase me, only to explode. Robin came beside me.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

The two of us headed over the arena, where the mercs attacked in full force. It was 5, against 20. I singled out two, and chased them. The three of us were flying just inches above the city. I opened up, and 30mm rounds tore into the right merc. As bits and pieces fly off, the plane suddenly jerks up. I follow him. _Something's wrong._ The Tiger 2 kept on flying, making no moves. I pull up next to it, and see an empty fighter jet. For a second, I quit breathing, slightly creped out.

I head back to the arena, seeing the lone merc. I chased him, once again at roof top level. I open fire, and heavily damage his aircraft. The merc does the strangest thing. He rolls his jet inverted, and flies that way. I'm about to blow him to pieces, when he ejects, right into the city. I sickening feeling is in my stomach, as I look at what happened. Hell of a way to die.

The fight is going badly for us. We managed to whittle down the mercs to 14, but they still outnumbered us and to make it worse, we were running low on fuel and ammo.

"Anyone low on ammo or fuel, head back to base." I order.

Everyone but Zivi heads back. Thankfully, the police sent the 10 harrier's to help us. Unfortunatly, since the police officers had no training flying the planes, let alone air-to-air experience, the mercs killed them, but I and Zivi took down half the remaining mercs. But more mercs appeared. We were outnumbered 13 to 1. 26 mercs, vs me and Zivi.

"We're fucked." I groaned, exhausted.

"What's going on?" Lin asked.

"Over 2-dozen mercs are heading our way. And half the squadron isn't here." Zivi replied.

Lin had an idea, but wasn't sure it would work.

"Ezra, listen carefully." Lin instructed.

"I'm listening." I mutter.

"The president invites you to whale-tail Island." Lin says.

"I'm honored to take that request." I blankly answer, as my pupils dilated.

Immediantly, I accelerate towards the monstrous formation of merc fighters. I open up, and start killing mercs. Zivi watches in surprise. I was unstoppable. A merc flies behind me, only for me to pull a cobra, and end up behind the merc. I kill him quickly. I see another merc, and shoot him down with no effort. I follow an efficient, and brutal killing pattern. See a merc, gun him down. Evade, and kill the next merc. Rinse and repeat.

After an eternity of killing mercs, Lin gives another report.

"Ezra, Varrick confessed, and says 20 mercs, plus 7 bombers are to attack the city." Lin said.

"We know. We killed all the merc fighters." I replied.

"You're also gonna face 7 bombers, and some large airborne weapon." Lin added.

Me and Zivi spotted the seven bombers, and followed them.

"My god. They're gonna bomb the arena." Zivi cried, accelerating towards them. I followed my wingman.

"Lin, evacuate the stadium! The bombers are here, and we can't stop them in time!" I exclaim, firing on the closest bomber. However, the bullets didn't do as much damage as I'd hope.

"Fuck! The engines are heavily armored!" I growled. After I calmed my breathing, I flew under the formation, and targeted the bomb bay of the bomber I was trailing. This time, the bullets tear thru the metal, and detonate the bombs, vaporizing the bomber. Zivi follows my technique, and take down another one.

The two of us shoot down the bombers, one by one. After we got the last one, the rest of the squadron showed up. Zivi headed back to base to re-arm.

"Holy shit." Hawkeye said.

"What?" I ask.

"Extend your radar to cover my direction."

I saw one target, but the radar said it was massive. The 4 of us head towards the unknown, relying on Hawkeye. We get a surprise. The biggest zeppelin appears before us. Future Industries is written on the side. I call Asami and ask her about the zeppelin. While admitting that she had a prototype zeppelin in the earth kingdom, she said it was overdue. Guess it finally showed up.

"Yeager, fire a burst across their bow." I order.

Chuck does as instructed, but they ignore it. And the zeppelin is heading towards the arena.

"Guys, I got bad news." Robin said.

"What?" I ask. The whole night was bad news.

"This zeppelin has been reconfigured as a bomber. Whoever's flying that thing, is gonna bomb the arena." Robin said.

I contacted president Raiko, and told him about the situation. Raiko was adamant on shooting it down. Asami agreed as well.

"There could be hundreds, if not thousands of people on the zeppelin. I can't just shoot it down." I argue.

"Listen, Jackson. You don't do something quick, we're all gonna die. Me, Lin, Asami, Bolin, and everyone else in the stadium. I'm ordering you, to shoot it down." Raiko said.

Everyone heard the order.

"It's a civilian zeppelin." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah. A civilian zeppelin with bombs." Yeager said.

The 4 of us lined up behind it. Closing my eyes, I pulled the trigger, firing the last of my bullets. Everyone else followed suit, firing their guns and missiles. I force my eyes to stay open, as the zeppelin explodes, leaving no remains.

**Cue end Supercircus**

I take my helmet off, and put it in my lap. _My god…_ Thoughts race thru my mind, as I wonder how many civilians, if any, were on the zeppelin. I almost threw up, but held it in. Just then, the radio chirps. In the background, I hear people screaming and cheering, as news of our lopsided victory spread thru the stadium. Bolin then talked to us.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." Bolin said.

"What?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"Korra just told me that Unalaq is gonna destroy the world, by unleashing a dark spirit! You gotta help us." Bolin said.

"Bolin, we're under presidential control. He didn't send the troops before, and if what you're saying is true, he'll want them here to defend the city. We're not gonna risk our lives on some shit that may or may not be true. We're not going anywhere." I coldly reply.

We land at the base, all of us shocked by what we'd done.

"Was anyone on the zeppelin?" Zivi asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." Robin replied.

I grab my rifle, two daggers, grab a car, and drive to the police station. I walk thru the main doors, and head to the jail cells, rifle in hand.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Have you seen Varrick?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's in a cell not too far from here. So, you changed your mind about going with us?" Bolin asked.

"No. I'm sorry guys, but this is your fight. Not mine. Good luck, and god-speed." I reply.

Lin talks to me, wondering why I'm at the station.

"Just want to talk to Varrick. That's all." I explain. Lin noticed my tightening grip on the sniper rifle.

"Okay." Lin said, about to walk away, then stopped. "I got to tell you something. That zeppelin you shot down, the civilian one, people were inside it."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. We did a full investigation. They were civilians. I don't think they knew what was going on. I'm sorry about it." Lin said.

"How many?" I ask, but not wanting to know.

"We're still searching, but the body count is around 441. Asami told me that zeppelin can hold up to a thousand."

I couldn't breathe. It hit me. I killed hundreds, if not a thousand innocent people. I sit on the floor, head resting in hands, trying to make sense of what had happened. Lin sat next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll get thru this. Don't worry about it." Lin said, although her voice wasn't stable.

Unable to control my emotions, I begin to sob, thought I try to stop it.

"It's okay. Let it out." Lin softly said.

I let it out, as tears never seem to end. Lin holds me, trying to comfort me.

"I can't believe I'm like this." I sob.

"This is a good thing for you. It means your moral compass is straight. If you just shrugged your shoulders over this tragedy, then you'd be a psychopath." Lin replied. "Just head home. Our home. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Our home?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, we're more or less together. When the fighting started, the people were freaking out. I told someone that you were up there. He said 'tell your boyfriend, thanks for saving our asses.'"

I let out a chuckle. Despite all that was going on, there was still some humor, despite how little it was.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	18. Chapter 18 airbenders

Chapter 18: Air benders

**A/N now in book 3, takes place in first chapter**

A lot had changed over the past few months. Unalaq was killed, the spirit portals were opened, and the spirits were infesting republic city. It was a bit of an annoyance, but we had to deal with it. My astral projection was getting better, and my air bending was more refined.

I headed to future industries, with blueprints of a new aircraft folded in my jacket. The blue prints were a large flying-wing bomber. If put into production, the united republic would have the most powerful air-force in the world, with no rival or enemy for months, if not years to come.

I walked into Asami's office, only to see the oddest thing. Asami is next to her window, sitting on the floor.

"Ezra, get down."

"What?" I ask.

"Get down, for God's sake." Asami said.

I crouch next to Asami, wondering what was going on.

"How long you've been in the air-force?" Asami asks.

"Almost a year. Why?"

"I've been groomed to take over future industries, and here I am. One thing I learned, is that shit don't come easy. Thanks to Varrick, most, if not all, of my airplanes are destroyed. I'm worse off than before. But I got another thing to worry about. I walk into my office, and the fuckers at Varrick Industries put a metal bender sniper on the roof." Asami explained.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"It's the right move. They're worse off than we are, and they have to merge with us to stay afloat, let alone keep their jobs, and they don't want to do that. That's why they're number 2. Let me show you why we are number one. Hand me that case behind the couch." Asami pointed.

I slide the case to her. She opens it, and pulls out two Kar98 sniper rifles.

"I took a look at your sniper rifle a while back, and stripped it down even further." Asami said, tossing me a rifle. I open the bolt, and load the rifle with 7.62mm bullets. Asami watches, as I expertly handle the rifle.

"I just made these. And you know how to work one." She muttered. "Now, the sniper is on the top floor, but I don't know what window he's at. He's got a bead on me, so if you're quick he won't notice you."

A look up, and see the sniper. "Holy crap you're right. 4th window from the left." I answer.

Asami grabbed a phone, and made a call. "Send in one of the interns." Talking to me, she said "Everything worthwhile takes sacrifice. You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs."

"Yeah. I know that." I bitterly snapped. I gripped my rifle even tighter. My jaw clenches, and a bitter hatred is in my eyes.

Just then, the intern arrives.

"More coffee?"

Just then, a piece of metal comes flying thru the window, killing the intern. At this point, I'd seen so much death, it didn't even phase me. Instead, I rise up, and shoot the enemy sniper. With him dead, I scan the opposing building for more targets and find nothing else.

"Patience, and sacrifice, yields rewards." Asami said, sitting in her chair when the phone rang. "I bet that's them."

Picking up the phone, Asami chews out the other person.

"You son of a bitch. Nice try with that sniper. You almost took his head clean off. Now, this merger will go through, whether you like it or not."

Just then, a flash-bang comes thru the window, and detonates. After the two of us recover, Asami grabs her rifle, and shoots the person who launched the flash-bang.

"We can do this all day. I got plenty of bullets, and the best shooter with me." Asami retorts, over the phone.

Varrick Industries gives up, agreeing for the merge.

"Business. Plain and simple." Asami said. "So, what'd you come in here for?"

"Blueprints for a new bomber. If possible, I'd like to put it into production." I reply, opening the blueprints. The blueprints showed a large flying wing, called B-69.

"Good luck with that. Future Industries won't be able to make that for a long time." Asami said.

"That's okay. I don't need it right now. Heck, probably won't need it for a while. But it's nice to know it can be made. Can it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It can be made. But if I was to try and make it now, I'll go bankrupt, and that'll be the end of it."

I put the blueprints in my pocket, and headed back to the base. Just then, another idea occurred.

"You have a toy model of battleship around here?" I ask.

"Here's one." Asami said, tossing me one.

I head back to air Temple Island, looking at the model. I ran into Lin and Mako, and noticed the three of us were heading to the temple.

"I got some news. We've got word of another air bender." Mako said.

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're heading to air-temple Island to tell Tenzin. His nation. He should know." Lin said.

The three arrive at the island. Me, I head into the base, noting that my squadron already took off on patrol. I grab my Morgan, and take off. One thing I noticed, was the acceleration rate was incredibly high. Its own way of telling me that my air bending is getting much better. Lin told me over the radio, to meet them at Kyoshi Bridge.

30 seconds later, I was holding position over the bridge. I saw Lin, the president, and several officers, and a frightened air bender on top of the bridge. If he falls, it's a long way down. I kept on wondering _why bring military power into this. Specifically, why me? I'm an air bender, yes. I'm not good enough to catch him if he falls. Running a gauntlet of SAM sites is easier than this._

To my surprise, and horror, he falls. Thankfully, Korra grabs him from a certain death. I then see president Raiko banish her from the city. _That's nice. She saves someone from death, and you kick her out of the city._

Later, I notice a large zeppelin parked at air temple Island. _Funny. Looks like the zeppelin we shot down… over the arena._ The zeppelin takes off, and I follow. I knew that the Krew, plus Tenzin, Bumi, and Jinora were on the zeppelin. However, I couldn't escape the déjà vu feeling. I pulled behind the airship, and my hand rests over the trigger.

I shake my head, wondering what I was doing. The rest of the squadron flies next to me.

"Jackson, you okay?" Yeager asks.

"I'm fine." I mutter, even though it was a lie. "Return to base. I want some time by myself."

I couldn't believe it. I almost killed my friends. I scratched the B-69 project, and looked at the model battleship Asami gave me. An idea came to mind. Make a flying battleship. It'd be near unstoppable. I turned the radio to a different frequency, and what I listened to, caught me by surprise. A song played, and I recognized the lyrics.

_Ain't found a way to kill me yet._

_Eyes burn, with stinging sweat._

_Seems every path leads me to nowhere…_

I couldn't believe it. _Rooster_ from _Alice in Chains_ was playing in my cockpit. I turn the volume up all the way and relax, listening to the song. In a way, the song fit very well, as it talked about a soldier surviving a hellish war. And here I was, survived everything that was thrown at me. From triads, equalist, to mercs. And not to mention that fact that the squadron was scrambled to fight off the dark avatar creature. I knew that I'd have to fight more enemies, long before I would be able to get back to my world. I just hoped I'd be able to stomach it all, and not lose my sanity in the process.

A couple days later…

"Lin, what are you doing here?" Zivi asked.

"I need to talk to Ezra. It's important." Lin replied.

Zivi handed Lin a phone, and Lin gave me news.

"Zaheer escaped, and he's going after Korra." Lin explained.

"What?" I ask.

"Yep. That's the truth. He and his gang tried to kidnap Korra years ago. We still don't know why."

"I'll be there." I answer, hanging up the phone. _Dead. We are all dead._ It was the only thing I could think off. Zaheer and the red lotus had the power to cripple any nation, regardless of said nation's strength and power.

We were to head to Ba Sing Se, and pick up Korra and her friends. However, the Morgan was a short range fighter. Adding fuel tanks would only weigh it down, and take up space that could be used for weapons. Lin comes up with a good idea. Store the Morgan in a police zeppelin. Lin made some modification, so I could fly the Morgan in and out of the zeppelin. Large hooks would show from under the zeppelin, and pull the fighter into the air ship. By the same method, the fighter can also be lowered from the zeppelin.

An idea came to mind. If I had to attack ground targets, just hand the fighter from underneath the zeppelin, pointing downward, and rain fire. No need to fly the jet at that point. After hours of flying, and getting my fighter ready for combat, we arrive at Ba Sing Se. From what I could tell, it was still as shithole.

We talked to Gun, the earth queen's advisor, and learned where the Avatar was. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Just got word from Lord Zuko. Zaheer escaped from prison." Lin announced.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Who's Zaheer?" Korra asked.

Tenzin explained to Korra that Zaheer and his red lotus group attempted to kidnap her years ago. After 13 years of prison, they still didn't confess. I took that into consideration. After interrogation and isolation for 13 years, one would be ready to confess. Instead, Zaheer busts out of prison, and most likely got his gang out as well. It told me that Zaheer was a very capable person with an iron will, and immense patience.

We decided to break the air benders out of the queen's prison. I noticed some problems with that plan.

"One problem. You're talking about taking on the entire military of the earth kingdom, plus militia, police, etc, in an attempt to rescue prisoners. We're in the capital city, the most defended city of any country. What's to prevent this plan from fucking up? If they succeed in capturing us, they'll torture us for information. And when they surround us, we don't have enough fire power to break out." I countered.

"Not if it goes right. We can be in and out real quickly. Besides, the earth kingdom's military hasn't been involved in a war for 70 years. You've been fighting since you arrived at the city. They won't be expecting you." Korra re-countered.

"God help us. If our plan goes to hell, no-one else will." I said.

"You always this pessimistic?" Bolin asked.

"Yes." I replied, then walked out of the house, towards the chief's zeppelin.

I had one last thing to say.

"Who'll lead the groups?" I ask.

"Me, Korra and Bumi will search for the air benders." Tenzin said.

"Me, Bolin and Jinora will look for Kai. He's an air bender we picked up." Mako said.

I produce two whistles, and give one to Korra, and another to Mako.

"Don't blow them unless you need covering fire. Get away from the palace as far as possible before you blow it. Once you do, it'll be Hoffnung all over again. Good luck, and good hunting." I finish, but I said 'good luck' very sarcastically.

Asami pulled Korra aside and talked to her.

"You sure you want to go down their?" Asami asked.

"Asami, we'll be okay. Besides, Ezra told us to blow the whistle, once we're clear of the palace. Not next to it. It'll be a piece of cake." Korra said.

Asami pulled Korra into a hug, telling her to come back alive. Korra kissed Asami, telling her she'd come back. Asami wasn't so sure. Asami clearly remembered Hoffnung, and wondered if there would be a repeat.

That night, we waited for the word. It came.

"We got the air benders, but hurry." Bumi said, over the comms.

"We're on our way." Lin said, before hanging up. "Ezra, we're gonna rescue them. Get ready."

The Morgan extends slightly underneath the zeppelin, much like the way how the bottom gunners would, on a B-17/24. We arrive over the queen's palace, and see Korra facing dozens of Dai Li agents. Just then, two earth kingdom zeppelins appear, and send a message. "Surrender your airship."

My reply, is a sidewinder missile that skewers one of the zeppelins, destroying it. The remaining zeppelin retreats. I point the noise down to the Dai Li, and fire 30mm bullets at them. Immediately, they start running, and I walk the deadly gunfire on them. With the Dai Li out of the way, I see two large contingents of earth kingdom soldiers moving towards the palace. I start firing missiles, and kill most, if not all of them.

"Lin, we're clear. Lets get them."

Both zeppelins lower to the surface, and everyone climbs aboard. However, I notice something.

"Get down!" I yell, aiming my fighter, and pulling the trigger.

A large explosion occurs, telling me that I hit something important. Korra gets up, and scrambles on the zeppelin, pulling everyone else aboard.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Korra yells to Lin.

As we lift off, I hear the one thing I didn't want to hear. Bolin, Mako, Jinora, and Kai were running away from the Dai Li, and Bolin grabbed the whistle and started blowing like mad.

"Fuck." I mutter, detaching the Morgan from the Zeppelin.

"What are you doing?" Lin asks.

I say nothing, but start shooting at the palace. I drop an earthquake bomb, right on the center of the palace. It burrows into the building, then explodes, vaporizing it. The blasts knocks anyone on the ground onto their asses. Fortunately Oogi came and picked up the rest of our friends. We join up with the zeppelins, and flee Ba Sing Se.

We land at a mountain somewhere in the earth kingdom. While Tenzin is talking with the recently freed air benders, I was examining my fighter, and the air ships. I found no damage done to them. I grabbed a set of blueprints for Asami's zeppelin, and studied them. Size, engines, speed, how much it can hold, etc. I then compare them to a set of blueprints for a United Republic battleship I took. It would all come in handy for my project.

Tenzin takes the air benders to the northern air temple, while the rest of us take the police zeppelin, and head into the earth kingdom, looking for more air benders. Sitting in the cockpit of the zeppelin, I notice Asami and Korra talking with each other. Korra holds out her left hand, I notice it's shaking on its own. I've seen that before, on myself. It's what happens when you come out of a highly stressful, if not traumatic situation.

Considering I almost killed Korra while taking out the Dai Li, she was handling it very well and she had no military training. I had follow my finger with her eyes, the flashed a light into her eyes; she covered her eyes with her hand, to block out the light. Satisfied, I head into the back of the zeppelin, leaving Korra confused.

"What was that for?" Korra asked.

"I think he wanted to see if you're mentally healthy." Asami replied.

"That's the last thing he's qualified to give a check-up on." Lin said.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19 the metal clan

Ch 19: The metal clan

**A/N slightly different then the Zaofu episode in season 3. Lin is close with her sister, not estranged.**

We were parked in the middle of a canyon. Korra was playing fetch with Naga, and I and Lin watched.

"While you're fooling around, 4 of the most dangerous criminals in the world are after you. We should get moving." Lin said.

"Relax. We just got here. Nobody else knows where we are." Korra replied.

"Guys, we got a call about an air bender." Asami said, walking out of the zeppelin.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"A city called Zaofu, home of the metal clan." Mako said.

"You know this place?" Korra asked to Lin.

"My sister lives there. She built it from the ground up. Been a few years since I visited." Lin said.

And with that, we headed to Zaofu. I noticed one thing. The city is in the middle of a canyon, with its back against the wall. Great position for defense, but if the enemy decides to lay siege, Zaofu is screwed. I grab my kar98 rifle, two daggers, and 50 bullets.

"What's with all the weapons?" Bolin asked.

"Want to be prepared." I reply.

We get on a tram, and head towards the 'HQ' of the city. I called it HQ, because it was the biggest part of the city. Whoever was running this place lived there. After a few minutes, we arrive at 'HQ'.

"This is where the air bender lives?" Korra asked, seeing the house.

"Yes. But her mother wants to see you." Aiwei said.

We walk in, and see many people in a dance rehearsal. Su noticing us, ends the rehearsal, and walks towards us.

"Allow me to introduce you to the matriarch of the metal clan, Suyin." Aiwei said.

"Call me Su. Great to meet you Avatar Korra. And this must be Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Lin." Su said.

Lin and Su hug, and both quickly catch up on lost time.

"How's Zaofu treating you?" Lin asked.

"Very good. How's being chief of police?" Su asked.

"Past year has been a living hell, but nothing I can't manage." Lin smirked.

"Su." I call out, walking towards her.

"And you are-" Su started.

"Ezra Jackson, commander of republic city's air force." I finish shaking her hand.

Su's eyes slightly widen at the news.

"I've heard a lot about you." Su said.

"What have you heard about me?" I ask.

"That talk is for another time." Su said, defusing the situation. I was happy to comply.

Su briefly introduced us to three of her sons, Wei, Wing, and Huan. We finally met her daughter, Opal.

"We got the air bender. Lets get out of here before Zaheer kills us." I advise.

"And Mr radical and paranoid, the one trying to abduct you, is Ezra Jackson." Su pointed out.

"Wow. I've heard stories about you." Opal said, excited.

"Really? What stories have you heard?" I coldly ask.

"So I've set you all up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal." Su said.

"Sorry, but I was hoping to take her to the northern air temple." Korra pointed out.

"Sounds amazing." Opal said.

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family is. She can train here." Su said.

"I could get her started." Korra reasoned.

"No. We're leaving." I declare.

"He's just worried that there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me." Korra said.

"If you're concerned about security, don't me. Zaofu is the most secure city in the world." Su replied.

"Drop the bullshit. Ba Sing Se was supposed to be impenetrable, but the fire nation broke thru twice in the 100 year war. Hell, just a few hours ago, we had to break out air bender prisoners from a prison in the city. And guess what, we killed dozens of enemy soldiers in the process. Secure, my ass. If it was secure, we'd be dead, or captured." I reply.

"This is Zaofu, not Ba Sing Se." Su said.

"We'll see. If what you heard of me is true, go look up Hoffnung." I growl, before walking away.

"He know how to make friends." Su sarcastically said.

"Su, you've no idea what he's been thru. What he's done. We should talk about it." Lin said.

I headed back to the zeppelin, grabbed all the blueprints I had, headed to one of the guesthouses, and continued to study for my project. I lost track of time, and I hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I answer.

Bolin opens the door, telling me that dinner is ready. I put the blueprints away, grab my rifle, and head out. We're sitting at the dinner table, eating and chatting.

"So, how's searching for the air benders going?" Su asked.

"Not good. We had to rescue a bunch from the earth queen." Korra said.

"That's just horrible. She thinks she can do whatever she wants. I mean, the idea of a queen is so outdated. You think so Korra?" Su asked.

"Never thought about it." Korra said.

"Well you should. The world is evolving and the earth queen can evolve, or step aside." Su said.

"Great ideals, but accept reality. From what I'd seen, there's only one way the queen can 'step aside.'" I say, chucking one of my daggers on the table.

"She's not gonna step down any time soon, so if someone wants her out of the way, they have to get their hands dirty." I reply, air bending the blade back.

Just then, we get a surprise.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Varrick says.

"Varrick!" Bolin says, excited.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asks.

"Great question. Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Food for thought. So how's our company doing?" Varrick asked.

"You mean my company? Future industries reverted back to me, after you tried to kidnap the president." Asami shot.

"Allegedly. Never convicted." Varrick said.

"Allegedly. Like you allegedly sent all those water tribe mercs to their death, and sent 1000 innocent people to their deaths, who weren't supposed to be there in the first place!" I yell, eyes of hatred on Varrick.

"What are you talking about?" Su asked.

"Su, we'll talk later on that." Lin said.

The dinner continued without much problem. I stayed quiet. It took every bit of discipline to prevent me from killing Varrick on the spot. As dinner ends, I notice Varrick about to leave. I had other plans for him. I stand up and grab Varrick, and slam his head on the table, before tossing him aside.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." I growl, pointing my rifle at Varrick.

"You're not gonna do it." Varrick said.

I hit Varrick with the butt of my rifle, then toss him in the chair.

"Lin, call president Raiko. We got Varrick." I order.

Lin calls Raiko, and comes back with news.

"Ezra, I got good news and bad news. Bad news first. Raiko doesn't have jurisdiction in Zaofu, but he's ordered us to take Varrick back to republic city to stand trial. He gave us permission to use deadly force of Varrick doesn't comply." Lin said.

"Trial will have to be held here. I'll kill Varrick, long before we reach republic city. That's a fact." I answer.

Leaning toward Varrick, softly, but meanencingly said "You suffer with me."

Me and Lin tie up Varrick, and put him in a holding cell. Su let us, only after I threatened her and the city. Harboring a criminal is no small matter, carrying severe penalties.

I head back to my room, cleaning my weapons and studying the many blueprints at my disposal.

Meanwhile, Lin talked with Su.

"Thanks for having us over. I'm sorry for how Ezra's behaving." Lin said.

"About that. Earlier he said something about Hoffnung. Now, he talked about Varrick killing people. What happened?" Su asked.

Lin looked downcast.

"It's a long story. I met him at a gala a year ago. For some reason, we just connected. He's real devoted to his job. After the gala, I found him help captive by three triad members. He killed 6 by himself. After that, I helped him cope with it. I should have known he was a few screws loose, because he joked about BDSM with me. That's no laughing matter. Later, the public was telling stories about the two of us. You see, they caught us kissing at the gala. Boy, was he pissed. He ranted about sending people to Siberia, whatever place that is, and declaring martial law like Stalin. Whoever he is. Ezra still didn't tell me about what it meant."

"Yep. He's crazy." Su said.

"That's not where it started. One day, we had a big fight with the equalists. What a shit storm. I went out with 50 officers. Less than half returned. The equalists were about to escape, but Ezra stopped them dead in their tracks. Attacking from the sky, he killed at least a dozen of them. Left a gruesome mess after. We pinned the remaining equalists in a bunker. He and I got torn up by a grenade. Of course, one of my officers climbs into his jet, and launches a missiles towards the bunker. I'd never seen criminals that scared before. We took care of them. One of my fire bending officers decides to incinerate the bunker, specifically the inhabitants. I'll never forget that. People burning alive. Screaming in pain and agony. I can barely hold my food in. Ezra was all shook up. That moment, is when he understood the reality of our situation. He became cold, and merciless towards his enemies."

Lin took swig of water, and continued.

"We headed to the council and convinced them to keep the pro-bending arena opened, despite Amon's threats. Of course, Amon attacked. Me, Ezra, and Korra got to the roof, and battled the equalists. Ezra came close to taking down Amon, but failed. After that, we raided Mr. Sato's mansion, because he was an equalist. We were pinned down by the mecha tanks, and here comes Ezra, guns blazing. He killed all the equalists there. And later, when the equalists took republic city, he crippled their air force. He still lost, though. I, Tenzin, and his family were captured, but Ezra, Korra, and Mako broke us out. The three of them took down Amon. With him out of the way, the equalists movement lost everything. There were still thousands of die-hards, and they regrouped at Hoffnung." Lin added.

"Hoffnung. What's so important about that city? What happened their?" Su asked.

"We took all the aircraft we could find, loaded them with bombs, and headed over there. It was supposed to be a precision bombing run, but it degenerated into a saturation attack. I'd never seen that much devastation to a city. At one point, the equalists said 'Abandon Hoffnung.' Abandon hope. Real fitting. When we finished the attack, there was nothing left. Just ash, as far as the eye can see. He became paranoid after that. He created a new fighter, and had 4 pilots added to make his squadron. And then, I brainwash him."

"What?" Su asked.

"Yep. He was tired of it all, all the guilt and pain. For him, brainwashing seemed the way to go. He became a better soldier, that's for sure. He also cut off his emotions. Some of it. So if he appears cold and distant, it's because of the brainwashing. Then, we had that big fight at the pro-bending arena. His nightmare. His loss of Hoffnung. Him and his squadron, just 5 against at least 2 dozen enemy fighters."

"My god." Su said.

"Yep. I activated the brainwashing, and he went on a killing spree. According to his squadron members, they say he shot down all those fighters by himself. Now he'll deny this, saying he had support from his pilots. And then, a future industries zeppelin appears on a direct course to the arena. At this point, we had Varrick in custody. The zeppelin continues on course. Now, Ezra tried everything to change its course. President gets on the phone, and orders him to shoot it down. Imagine it. Your superior orders you to kill innocent civilians. And you have to, otherwise more will die. The soldier in him has had enough. It's about the guilt he carries. Killing all those people, just to make sure the arena didn't get bombed. He wants to kill Varrick so badly. I can see it in his eyes. As if that'll make things better for him. He's running on emotion right now. That fact that he's somewhat sane, shows how strong he is." Lin said.

"I should talk to him." Su said, walking out of her room.

I was in my room, going over the new design of my project. The library here, had some blueprints of the fire nation cruisers used during the 100 year war. The blueprints were a much better basis for what I had in mind. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, grabbing my rifle.

"I brought someone who wanted to talk to you." Korra said, as Opal walked in.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard on you. When you showed up, I thought, 'wow. Here's the man that stopped the equalist by himself.' I was a bit sad that you didn't want to talk. You're a hero." Opal said.

"Opal, I tortured equalists and triads to stop them. I incinerated a city. I shot down a zeppelin, holding 1000 civilians. Is that the definition of a hero?" I ask.

Just then, Suyin and Lin came in. Along with Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Ezra, Lin told me everything. I understand where you're coming from." Su said.

I say nothing, but watch as everyone sits in the room.

"You may not believe me, and you may hate me for keeping Varrick here. Man, I'm still trying to process all of it in. The brainwashing. All the blood and carnage you saw. It's a miracle you're still sane." Su said.

"Yeah. Some miracle. I lost my emotions and conscience along the road. Everyone is fighting for a set of ideals, some fucking belief that they think will save them. Nothing could be farther from the truth. This (waves rifle) and this (tapping head) will save you when it hits the fan. Not some ideology. If I'm stronger and faster than you, I can kill you, and that's that. I'm not talking about individuals, I'm talking about entire countries." I reply.

"What side are you on?" Opal asked.

"Which side I'm on. I'm on the side of the demons. Evil man in the gardens of paradise, sent by the forces of death to spread devastation and destruction where ever I go. What are we gonna do with Varrick?" I ask.

"Give him his trial." Lin said.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20 verricks trial

Ch 20 Varricks trial

Su, Lin, and I worked on Varricks trial. We needed a defense lawyer, and one visited us. He was wearing sunglasses when he came.

"Nice to meet you, Mr…" I started.

"Lampkin. Romo Lanpkin." Romo said.

"This is a serious case. Why'd you take it?" Su asked.

"For the glory and the fame. And the money." Romo says.

Romo talks directly to me, ignoring everyone else.

"You're a soldier. Best there is." He analyzes.

"Yeah. That's true." I reply.

"But you despise what you've done. Wish to wash it all away." Romo continues.

"That is true." I reply.

Romo assumes a thinking pose, then talks again.

"You know, all of us have our demons. You, your friends, even Verrick. How we handle our demons, is a reflection of how we want to handle our lives. I've looked over your case files. You've seen and done a lot. I can only imagine what drives a soldier to fight so hard like you did."

"I was just doing my job." I replied.

"Oh. The fresh cadet speech. Doing your job. For some fucking ideology. I look into your eyes, and see the eyes of a killer, of someone who's seen so much death, that they're used to it. You understand one thing. It's easier to die, than to live. But you still keep pushing. Not for some ideology, I know that right away. Tell me. Place any soldier in those fights that you were in. Would they stand and die, or run and live? And be honest. Speak your heart. Not your mind." Romo said.

"Honestly, they would have left. I don't know why I stayed. I should be dead. They don't suffer. The living do." I said.

"Now we get to the core. You took down dozens of enemy aircraft over republic city, by yourself. You incinerated a city. From what you told me, sounds like you have a death wish. Tell me, commander. What drives you? What reason do you have to live?" Romo asked.

"Everyone, clear the room." I say.

Everyone leaves, but Lin grabs my shoulder. "Stay focused." She mutters. "I'll be okay." I answer. Romo observes the scene. After Lin leaves, Romo then talks.

"Now we know what drives you. Her." Romo said.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

Taking off his glasses, Romo continues.

"I've also looked over the battles you've been in. In every major battle, I've noticed a pattern. You and her, the chief, fought side by side, or were in the same area that the battle covered. In all those battles, you fought like hell, doing everything to stop them. Don't give me some fresh cadet speech. You're too cynical for that. All those fights, you could have retreated, but you didn't. It wasn't until the chief was safe, than did you leave. Of course, most of the time, all the enemy soldiers were dead at that point. She is the reason you keep on living, keep on fighting. This is just an observation, nothing more. But we all have our guilty pleasure, our demons. What demons, what guilty pleasures do you and the chief have?" Romo said.

"Nothing that concerns you. I'm gonna get a drink." I quickly stand up, and leave, not noticing that I dropped one of my daggers. Romo picks it up and looks at it, glancing in my direction.

"You're an interesting man, Commander Jackson." Romo opens his left hand, revealing the police badge that Lin wore. "The two of you are an interesting pair."

I find Bolin, and task him to protect Romo.

"Why me?" Bolin asks.

"Bolin, I trust you. You're a damn good fighter, and your sense of right and wrong is more in tune than mine is. Protect Lampkin."

Romo and Bolin visited Varrick, in preparation for the trial.

"Bolin, nice to see you. And who is this?" Varrick asked.

"I'm your lawyer, Romo Lampkin. Now, I have bad news. I can't guarantee a fair trial. In fact, you might die before the trial even begins. You're up against some powerful, and very determined people."

"But I'm innocent!" Varrick exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have to convince the 4 tribunals. Jackson, Beifong, Su, and Baatar Sr. Especially Jackson. He hates your guts right now. He's not one to back down from his beliefs and opinions, unless extreme evidence is brought forth."

After conversing with Varrick, Romo talked with Bolin.

"My bag, there are some items you need to see." Romo said, showing his bag.

Bolin opens it, and finds several items.

"What's this?" Bolin asks, holding a hair pin.

"From Miss Sato. She probably has more, but the hair pin can be used an impromptu lock-picker. Shows creativity, and out of the box thinking. Also, keeps your hair in check. Messy hair doesn't show seriousness. Seriousness catches on in the courtroom." Romo said.

"And this?" Bolin asks, holding a police badge.

"Chief Beifong. Symbol of authority. She's very devoted to her job. She'll be a tough nut to crack."

Bolin pulled out the last object, well worn, slightly bloodied combat dagger.

"This has seen its fair share of fights." Bolin noted.

"So has the owner. Commander Jackson. Like that knife, he's banged and bruised, but still useful in a fight. He keeps his weapons close by. He's always expecting a fight, because that's the only thing he can do. The soldier in him has had enough. He'll be glad to sit in that court room and drop his bombs there." Romo noted.

The trial begins. Me, Lin, Suyin, and Baatar Sr. were sitting as the 4 tribunals.

"How do we measure loss? We measure it in the dead. We measure it in numbers. At the pro bending arena, Varrick enacted a plan, to try and kidnap the president. He was captured, but ordered an airborne attack on the stadium, to try and help him escape. The plan failed, but thousands died in the battle. Today, Varrick pays for his crimes." The prosecutor said.

"Your honors, I'd like to change the plea to guilty." Romo said.

"You sure you want to do that?" Baatar Sr. asks.

"I have no choice. He's a guilty piece of shit. He killed thousands. What do we do with criminals like him?" Romo asked.

"We kill him, plain and simple!" I shouted.

"That's right! We kill our enemies. This man _is_ our enemy. And if there's one thing that's good in war, that is right and just and proper, it's _**slaughtering**_** our enemy! Getting some **_**righteous payback**_**! **_**What are we waiting for? Let's just kill him now!**_ It'd be easier, wouldn't it? Simpler. Justice of the mob. It's what they want. Especially her (points to Asami, as she walks in the room). And him (points to me). They've been wanting this for months now. Ever since Varrick helped her company from bankruptcy. Now she gets a chance to exact her revenge upon a man who only attempted to help her. Jackson, wants revenge, because Verrick ordered that air strike on the arena, and he had to defend it." Romo stated.

Lin was first questioned.

"Describe the events of the attack on the pro-bending arena." The prosecutor said.

"Me and the police force were providing security for the president. It was all calm, until water tribe mercs attacked. Bolin stopped them, and one of them squealed that Varrick was behind it all. He attempted to escape, but I caught him. And then, I get word that over 2 dozen fighters are on their way to attack us. It wasn't coincidence, I can say that."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Romo asked.

"Because I asked Varrick about it, and he more or less confessed. He said 'of course. I always have a plan B. Why do you think I'm so successful.'" Lin recounted.

"What happened next?" Romo asked.

"We had to wait it out. For the longest time, both sides fought each other. If it wasn't for the air force, I'd be dead." Lin spat out.

"No further questions." Romo said.

Then, I was questioned. I glared at Varrick with an intense hatred.

"Mr. Jackson. Tell us what happened that day, over the pro bending arena." The prosecutor said.

I told everything, but left out the brainwashing. I attributed it to the squadron's superior skills, and aircraft.

Bolin, Romo, and Varrick met as the trial adjourned for the moment.

"We gotta discredit his testimony. He's nuts. I don't know if that'll help." Varrick said.

"Problem. He was there. He pulled the trigger on all those aircraft. Good luck with that." Romo said, but noticed Bolin was quiet.

"You're quiet." Romo said.

"I got nothing to say." Bolin said.

"I'm a good liar. You're not. Why are you here?" Romo asked.

"I'm here for the system. I even believe that Varrick deserve a fair trial." Bolin declared.

"You're here for truth, justice, and all those lovely thing we inscribe on courtroom doors. They system requires you tell everything you know. Otherwise, the only reason you're here, is to jab your friends in the eye, and to make a mockery of the whole thing. And when he dies, you will leave that courtroom, knowing that you could have said something, which would have saved his life. Are you gonna get in this trial, or not?" Romo asks.

The second session occurs, and Bolin asks permission to question me.

"Ezra. You faced heavy odds that day. 5, against 24+ enemies." Bolin said.

"Yes. We listened to the enemy radio chatter, and got confirmation that Varrick ordered the attack. He even launched the large zeppelin, carrying 1000 civvies to bomb the arena. So I shot it down."

"You said you were heavily outnumbered, 13-1. How'd you survive all that?" Bolin asks.

"Superior skills and aircraft." I stated.

"Ezra. Short of being in the avatar state, there is no way you could have survived all that. You had outside help. Just a couple days ago, you confessed to being brainwashed. You said it would help you on the battlefield. Is it true?" Bolin asked.

"Don't answer. I'm putting a stop to this. Witness, stand down." Lin said, abruptly.

"You're honors, if he's conducting illegal, unethical, and dangerous experiments on himself, it goes to his credibility as a witness." Bolin declared.

"You're gonna deny that fight up their? The whole fucking city saw it!" I yelled.

"Your honors, the two are trying to cover something up. We need to know." Romo said.

"I agree." Baatar Sr. said. "Answer the question. Were you brainwashed, with the goal of improving your fighting skills?"

"Yes. I brainwashed myself." I answer, glaring at Bolin.

"No further questions." Bolin said.

"Continue." I reply. "Ask, who helped with the brainwashing? I couldn't have done it by myself. I would have chickened out the last minute. Someone had to help."

"Who helped brainwash you?" Bolin asked.

I quickly glance at Lin, the look on my face says 'I'm sorry.' Lin nods in affirmation. 'I understand. Do it.'

"Chief Beifong helped to brainwash me. She told me a code, during the fighting. The brainwashing kicked in, and the rest is history." I answered.

"No more questions." Bolin said.

I motioned Bolin to come forward. I whispered into his ear "I'm sorry for you. Defending that piece of shit who doesn't deserve a trial."

Bolin walks back to the desk. I sit back up on the tribunal stand.

"Just so everyone knows the truth, I'll show it." I say, putting in a tape of film. The footage was camera footage from the fight over the pro bending arena. It showed all the fighting, and conversations were captured, providing further evidence to silence Verrick.

Bolin, Verrick, and Romo were talking.

"We need to change our tactics. It's pissing them off." Romo said.

"Why?" Verrick asks.

"Because, they'll do anything to stop us now. Mistrial's our only option." Romo said.

"What's that?" Verrick asks.

"Our chance of winning." Romo said.

"I have something to say. When Ezra whispered to me, he said Verrick was a piece of shit who doesn't deserve a trial." Bolin said.

"He said that? That's interesting." Romo said, deeply thinking.

The trial resumed. Asami was on the stand.

"Miss Sato. From your point of view explain what happened that day, when the arena was attacked." The prosecutor said.

"I was at the arena, watching the mover. Bolin stops the kidnappers, and I heard Lin and Verrick talking about fighters. I asked, and learned that it was the same fighter jets future industries produced. The F5 tiger 2. Ezra yells over the radio that the mercs were hired by Verrick. After a few tense minutes, about 20, I was asked about a zeppelin from future industries." Asami said.

"What's so important about this zeppelin?" the prosecutor asks.

"The zeppelin was supposed to be revolutionary. Capable of holding up to 1000 passengers, it can fly anywhere in the world. Transform the way we move people and goods. Of course, Verrick stole it, and sent it to crash into the arena. Air-force had to shoot it down. If I was in their shoes, I'd do the same thing." Asami said.

Romo walked up to Asami. Asami gave him a 'bring it, bitch.' Look. Romo wisely backed away.

"Your honors, no questions." Romo said.

After a quick recess, the case resumes. And Romo does an interesting thing.

"Your honors, I'd like to motion for a mistrial." Romo said.

"Why?" Su asked.

"Because one of the judges has already predetermined the guilt of my client." Romo said.

"Hell of a charge. Who do you have in mind?" I ask.

"You, Commander Jackson. I ask for Bolin to take the stand." Romo said.

"You're not allowed to do that." Suyin said.

"I can think of at least 7 cases off the top of my head. Bolin, you're up there." Romo said.

Bolin sat in the chair, nervously.

"Bolin. Bolin!" Romo said.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Do you believe that Verrick should have a fair trial?"

"Yeah. I do. We're all entitled to a fair trial. Regardless." Bolin said.

"Your honors, this is unnecessary." The prosecutor said.

"If you feel it could change the verdict, take it up with Su. I want to hear it." I say.

"Bolin. Why do you believe that Verrick, deserves to be acquitted?" Romo asked.

"Did he make mistakes, sure. Did he commit treason? Probably. But we've all done horrible thing. What's the difference between us and him? Ezra. You mutilated and tortured enemy soldiers. Forgiven. You destroyed pieces of republic city fighting the equalists. Forgiven. You destroyed an entire city, left ashes in its wake. Forgiven. You and Lin conducted an illegal and highly unethical experiment on yourself. Forgiven. You shot down a passenger zeppelin. Over 1000 people aboard. Forgiven. You bombed Ba Sing Se. Committed an act of war, without declaring war against the earth kingdom. Forgiven. Now me. I and Mako worked for the mob, the triple threat triad for a while. Forgiven. We assaulted a police officer while investigating Hiroshi Sato's mansion. Forgiven. And a lot of other things people have done in the past. Yet forgiven. Korra failed to contain Vatu, and he destroyed the city. Forgiven. I'd say we're very forgiving of mistakes. In our own circle, we make up our own laws, our own justice. We've been creative for letting people off the hook, from theft, to mass murder. You, Verrick. You have to die, because we don't like you. Because you're arrogant. Because you're weak. Because you're a coward. And we the mob want to execute you right now because you're still alive. That's justice now! You should have been killed when Vatu destroyed the city. But since you're here, we're gonna kill you now. That's justice. This case is built on emotion, on anger. Hatred. Guilt and shame. Lin, Jackson, Korra, we have to fight to survive every day and are forced to live with the consequences forever. You, Verrick. You pulled this shit, and here you are without remorse, as if nothing ever happened. We are gonna kill you because of that. Because you need to pay for your crimes, just like everyone else. That's not justice. Not at all." Bolin said, finishing.

After that, the court was adjourned. And the tribunals made their decision.

"Guilty." I said.

"Guilty." Lin said.

"Innocent." Su said.

"Innocent. He didn't mean for all that shit to happen." Baatar Sr. said.

We were deadlocked. I suggested flipping a coin. Heads, guilty. Tails, innocent. It landed on tails. We headed back, and delivered our sentence.

"After considering the evidence, we find the defendant Verrick, not guilty." Su said.

Verrick is left stunned. We head out of the court room. We meet in Su's living room to talk about it.

"Why'd you use a coin?" Lin asked.

"Because we were deadlocked. And nobody was gonna change their opinions. Besides, not guilty doesn't mean innocent. Take me for an example. Considering all the shit I'd done over the past year, I'm not guilty. Bolin said so. But I'm not innocent. I still have to live with my nightmares, my demons. Verrick will never be free. He'll live with this. Forever." I reply.

**Like, don't like. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21 the terror within

Ch 21 The terror within

Morning came and I woke up, walking towards the blue prints still trying to analyze them. Something was missing.

"Morning Ezra." Lin said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Moring Lin." I replied, turning around and kissing Lin. We break it up, and look at the blueprints.

"Need any help with this?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. I'm so close. I got the general design of the warship, but something's missing. I've been mulling over suitable power plants. Nothing in service is capable of moving this thing. This thing is supposed to fly, not just operate on water." I explain.

Lin gives me a dubious look.

"The amount of power needed to keep a ship this size flying, literally, is not available. Biggest power plant in the world won't help you." Lin said.

"I know that. But, I have one final idea. What if I was to use spirit energy? Take the spirit vines from republic city, and use those to provide power." I explain.

"Back up there. That has never been done before. You think you can handle it?" Lin asked.

"I have no other choice. The ends justify the means." I replied.

"That's a dangerous philosophy. Pray it doesn't come back to haunt you later." Lin warned.

I got my clothes on and took the blue prints to Asami. Maybe she had an idea. When I walked in there, the room looked like a warzone. What happened here? I walked into the bedroom, and saw Asami tied to the bed, and gagged. Once she saw me, she motioned for me to come. I pull the gag out, and talk to her.

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Korra, that's what happened. Believe me, it was not a fight. Far from it." Asami chuckled.

As I set Asami free from the cuffs, I thought about asking what happened last night, but decided not to go with it, quickly shaking my head.

"What?"Asami asks.

"Thought about asking what happened last night." I reply, tossing Asami her clothes. I headed to a table, set it upright, and opened my blueprints.

"We had sex, nothing to worry about." Asami calmly said.

"It looks like Hoffnung in here. Korra went into the avatar state?" I jokingly asked.

"Yes." Asami deadpanned.

Shrugging my shoulders, I told Asami my problems.

"Can't find a power source strong enough to power the ship. It's supposed to fly. Thought about using the spirit vines the power it."

"That's the only option you have. From what I can tell, this ship is supposed to heavily armed and armored. Spirit vine energy is the only way to go." Asami confirmed, looking over the blueprints.

"Give me that Kar98." I said, pointing to it.

"Why?" Asami asks, grabbing the rifle.

"Psychological. I feel safer with a weapon nearby." I answered, opening the bolt and seeing no ammunition. Smart.

"Asami, where are you?" Korra asked.

Asami motioned for me to be silent. She then grabbed the rifle, and stood near the wall ready to pounce on Korra. Korra walks forward, and gets a rifle butt in the face.

"What the hell?" Korra asked, holding her jaw. Korra looks up, and sees Asami with the rifle.

"Asami, why?"

"Lets see. You left me bound and tied. I don't like that. Not at all." Asami said. Tossing the rifle aside, she grabs Korra, tossing her over her shoulders. "Time for payback. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

For a second, Korra was legitimately scared of Asami. Me, I grabbed the blueprints, the rifle, and headed out.

We gathered in the dining room to celebrate Opal heading to the northern air temple to complete her training. It was a good time. Despite that, I couldn't help be paranoid. We've been in Zaofu to long, but maybe we're supposed to be here. If the red lotus attacks, we'll stop them. It's only 4, vs dozens.

"Everyone, If I could have your attention. Tonight, my beautiful daughter heads to the northern air temple. We're all proud of you Opal. You're an incredible daughter, sister, and friend. May she help us lead into the new era." Su said, raising her glass. Everyone followed suit.

As the air ship carrying Opal took off, I considered calling the squadron to provide escort, but went against it. They were needed at republic city, and there was only 4 there. That night as we slept, Zaheer and his group, plus two red lotus members snuck in, and would have kidnapped the avatar, but Asami shocks one of the 'redshirts', but Korra gets captured by Zaheer.

All the noise woke everyone up, and we came out, weapons and bending blazing.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-hua said.

"Plan B." Ghazan said.

P'Li blasts the search lights with her combustion, but Ghazan screams out in pain, as a bullet tears into his leg.

They look, and see me walking towards them, firing my rifle. Ming-hua throws me back with her water bending. More Zaofu guards appear, and we pin them down behind metal slabs bent by Lin. I air bend back to my room, and grab a sight, and more bullets. I come back, seeing a stand-off. Zaheer and his gang in the middle of a lava moat, and the Krew, plus Su, Wei and Wing.

"How'd they get inside?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, but we're not letting them leave." Su replied, determined.

More guards attempt to attack from the rear, but are driven back.

"There's no way across that moat." Asami noted.

"We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables." Su explained.

"Great idea. But that third-eyed freak will shot us on sight." Lin sarcastically said,

"She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out." Su said.

"I'll take the shot. 7.62 is a big bullet." I reply, readying the scope on my rifle.

I start shooting at the red lotus, forcing them into cover.

"This situation is very familiar." Asami noted, observing me shoot. It resembled when me and her had a shootout with Verrick Industries.

I couldn't get a clear shot, as they bombarded us with wave of water, earth, and fire.

"Are we a go?" Wei asks.

"No go." Mako said.

"Copy that. We're a go." Wei replied.

"No!" Mako yelled.

"Take the shot, now!" Bolin exclaimed.

As Su and Lin descend, I calm my breathing, looking thru the scope. For a second, everything is in slow-motion. I put the reticle on P'Li, and pull the trigger. The bullet tears thru her shoulder, leaving her in immense pain. The rest of the red lotus take cover, as bullets scream overhead. Lin and Su retrieve Korra. Zaheer and is gang escape.

"Fuck!" I yelled. They got away.

Angry and antsy, I turn around, only to notice someone in the shadows. I open fire, prompting the person to yell "Don't shoot! I'm coming out."

He comes out, hands up.

"I recognize him. He's with Zaheer. He almost took Korra, but I stopped him." Asami said.

I walk up to him, and shoot him in the knee. He falls down, clutching his knee, screaming in agony. I step over him, and shoot the other knee.

"Take him into custody." I said.

That morning, we helped Korra wake up.

"I thought this place was secure! How could this have happened?" Lin asked.

"I don't know how this happened. It was a well-planned op, so don't blame me." Su retorted.

"They must have inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must've been working with someone." Aiwei said.

"The man I shot. He's with the red lotus. Lets interrogate him." I said.

Me, Lin, Su, and Asami headed to the interrogation room.

"What kind of glove is that?" I ask, noticing a different electric glove.

"Modified glove. I can tune the power to a different frequency. Lowest will numb a part of the body." Asami said.

She demonstrated by zapping my hand. I couldn't feel a thing, let alone move it.

"I can't feel a thing, let alone move it." I said.

"Feeling will come back in a few hours. Highest setting will kill, regardless where you get touched." Asami said, tinkering with the glove.

"I'd like to have one." I said.

"Got a few at the airship." Asami said.

I first interrogated him pulp fiction style, ie Samuel L. Jackson style. Didn't work, so Asami came in.

"Last guy said he was the nice one. I doubt you could do much." He smirked.

Asami shocked him on the groin with the glove. He let out a squeal, and fell on the floor, holding his genital, in heavy discomfort.

"Feeling will come back in a few hours. You tell me what we want to know, or you can kiss your family jewels good-by." Asami said, tuning the glove.

Asami came out with information.

"He didn't tell me where they were heading, but he told me about how they got in. Aiwei." Asami said.

"That's not true." Su said.

"Only way we'll know, is if we confront him." Lin said.

We headed to Aiwei's place, but discovered he left. And destroyed all the evidence. Defeated, we sat in Su's office.

"I trusted him with my life. Thought we were family. It was a lie." Su muttered, saddened by the fact.

"Whoever they are, they're more powerful than we thought." Mako said.

"That's why we have to find them. Naga can track his scent." Korra said.

"And if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." Asami pointed.

"No. We're not hunting this group. There could be other agents looking for you. I have to take you to republic city where I can protect you." Lin said.

"Right." I mutter, scoffing at the idea.

"If I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them." Korra stated.

"It's to dangerous! You're not going." Lin said.

"This is my job! I'm the avatar!" Korra said.

"Don't talk to me about jobs!" Lin retorted.

"Enough Korra. Listen to Lin." Su said.

"But…" Korra stammered.

"Lin's only looking out for you. Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought back to justice." Su replied.

"If you think it's the best." Korra muttered.

"I do." Su affirmed.

"Thank you, Su." Lin said.

"Everyone get some rest. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning." Su said.

That night, I took the Morgan and flew CAP over the city. I noticed the Krew taking Naga, and a jeep to go after Aiwei. I smiled. They were doing the right thing. Tracking the enemy down, and stopping them.

**Like, don't like. Read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22 next moves

Chapter 22 next moves

Korra and her friends weren't in Zaofu that morning. Of course I knew, but kept the news from Lin. I disagreed with Lin's decision of retreating to republic city. Korra was right. If she wasn't save in Zaofu, she wouldn't be safe in republic city. Also, this was the perfect chance to take down Zaheer. Why go back to republic city, and wait for the red lotus to find and kill us?

Me and Lin followed the Avatar's tracks. Lin was driving a jeep, and I flew the Morgan. We found the jeep, but no Korra.

"Lin, head to the misty palms oasis. I'll look for them in the desert." I said, flying in a random direction.

I could see sand as far as the eye could see. I turned the air conditioner as high as it could go. I realized that they could be anywhere. In idea came to mind. I could use the astral projection and find Korra by honing on her energy. Calming down, at a high service ceiling, I meditated. After a few minutes, my spirit left me and moved. Said spirit quickly found an earth kingdom zeppelin.

"Okay. Lets take control on the airship." Korra said, after Asami freed her. They see a strange thing. An astral projection of me. The spirit motions them to be quiet, then disappears.

"Okay, did you see Ezra in astral projection form?" Korra asked.

"He can do that?" Asami asked.

"Apparently."

The Morgan appears and launches a missile. Part of the rear engine explodes, crippling the zeppelin. Korra and Asami stumble into the bridge, announcing what happened.

"We're under attack!" Korra shouted.

"No shit!" the captain retorts.

"Wait, what's that?" Asami asks, pointing ahead.

To everyone's horror, especially Asami and Korra, the see the Morgan turn around, head towards them, guns blazing. Asami pushes Korra on the floor, covering Korra with her body. Despite the chaos that's happening, Korra can't help but blush, with Asami's body being flush against hers. The two get up and see that everyone else is dead. 30mm bullets tore the bridge to shreds, and blood and gore decorate the room. Korra steps forward, only to hear a cracking sound. She lifts her foot and saw that she stepped on a ribcage, violently split open. The stench of death fills the bridge.

The zeppelin crashes into the desert, yet both Asami and Korra are unhurt.

"Why'd he shoot us down?" Korra asked, observing the Morgan fly over the desert.

"Thought he'd help us. Some help." Asami sarcastically said.

"How're we gonna get out? You're the engineer." Korra said.

"Ship's half buried in the sand, and there's heavy damage. That missile did its job. We're not moving this thing." Asami said.

They saw something move in the desert. Korra starts air bending at the sand, trying to free the zeppelin. "I don't want to be here, if that thing shows up." She explained.

In my Morgan, I also notice the sand shifting. I knew what would happen next. Some creature would show and eat the zeppelin. I'd have to kill it before that happened.

Hours later, the zeppelin was free from the sand. The duo did everything they could, but with a chunk of the rear engine vaporized from the missile strike, chances of success were slim to none.

"Korra, I don't know if this will work. I doubt the engines, what's left of them, will be enough to lift it. How's the bridge?" Asami asked.

"Worse. All the consoles have been shot to hell. Ezra knew where to target. Damn." Korra replied.

Just then a sand-shark appeared, devouring the zeppelin. Korra and Asami run like hell. Korra grabs Asami, and propels them forward via air bending. Both look at the remains of the zeppelin.

"I have an idea." Asami said.

Korra looks at Asami. There was no way of escaping this mess.

"We can make a sand sailor, like the ones the native tribes use around the desert." Asami explained.

"I am one lucky avatar." Korra said to herself, knowing that her girlfriend is a genius.

The two get on the sand sailor, and head to the misty palms oasis inn. However, the sand-shark attacks, but fails to eat them. I fly near ground level, putting the sailor in my gun-sights. The sand-shark appears right in front of me, trying to attack. I pull the trigger, and fire everything. My guns, missiles, and rockets. The result, is gruesome. The creature is shredded, and pieces fall on the sand. The canopy is painted with blood.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Could be Ezra." Korra said.

A loud noise is heard, and the two of them look up, seeing me fly above them. I waggle my wings, and accelerate pulling away from them.

Korra and Asami finally arrive at the misty palms oasis.

"You want to buy a slightly used sand sailor?" Asami asked some sand benders.

As the two walk in, they see a dragon, a jeep, plus a fighter jet. Entering the cantina, they see me, Lin, Zuko, and Tonraq at the far end.

"Dad, what are you all doing here?" Korra asked.

"Thank the spirits your safe." Tonraq said, hugging Korra.

"Made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami." Korra said.

"Thanks for ditching me behind in Zaofu." Lin said, annoyed.

"Sorry about that. How'd you find us?" Korra asked.

"I am a detective." Lin reminded.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Got captured by Zaheer. We don't know where they are." Lin said.

"You hear about the earth queen?" Tonraq asked.

"What about her?" Korra asked.

The radio came on, broadcasting that the queen was killed, and Ba Sing Se was thrown into chaos. Korra said it was the red lotus. And it was only the beginning.

After waiting for hours, Mako and Bolin arrived with their family from Ba Sing Se.

"So, how's the city look? We heard it was Hoffnung." I said. I began to use 'Hoffnung' as way of describing devastation on a large scale.

"That's about right." Mako said.

We learned that Zaheer was heading to the northern air temple to take out the air benders there. We headed to Zaofu to contact them. I decided to keep my squadron at republic city. While we were contacting the temple, me and Lin gathered all the weapons available to us.

"Final count. 1 Kar98 rifle with 350 rounds of ammo. My 30mm sniper rifle, with 4 belts of ammo. 2 daggers, 5 electric gloves, and a kantana sword. Along with my Morgan, with enough ammo to fight a small war." I declare.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing." Lin said.

"I just hope we can pull this off. Every fiber of my being is saying otherwise." I said.

"Ezra, we'll get thru this. Remember that big fight we had with the red monsoon triads?" Lin asked.

_Flashback_

I remembered. It was a harsh battle. We pushed the red monsoon triad all the way out of their turf. During the breaks in the fighting, I go over the triad corpses and rip gold teeth out, keep them as souvenirs.

"We're rich, officers. Gold's like what, 20 yuan an ounce? Prick's got a shit load of gold in his mouth." I muttered, cutting a gold tooth out with my dagger.

Lin watched then quickly moved back, disgusted at my behavior.

After another firefight, I grabbed a severely wounded triad, and began to cut his gold teeth out. The man struggled, but couldn't resist.

"Put him out of his misery." Lin growled.

"Fuck off!" I shouted.

I continued to cut. Having enough, Lin pushed me aside, and cut his throat. Annoyed, I continued to take the teeth.

An officer came brandishing a sawed-off hand. I grimaced at the sight.

"What the hell is that?" Lin asked.

"Triad hand. My own war trophy." The officer said.

"Throw it away. We don't need that." Lin said, disgusted.

"Lin, how many of your own officers died because of that hand? How many innocents were terrorized, because of that hand?" I retorted. I agreed that taking hands was messy, but considering what the triads did police officers they captured, it was lenient. I'd seen what they did. We'd seen rotting corpses, with stomachs splayed open, genitals in mouth, etc.

After another fight, me, Lin, and several officers stumbled upon a makeshift bunker. Gore littered the place. There was a triad, sitting up straight, with the top half of his head blown off. I grabbed a cup, dipped it in the open skull, and drank some of the blood. I'd lost it. Big time. Lin grabs a triad corpse, and opens the mouth.

"What are you doing Lin?" I asked.

"Thought I'd bag me triad gold." Lin said.

The scene went quiet. Some of the police men and woman looked towards us, wondering what their chief, and their military leader, would do.

"Don't." I say.

"Why not? Saw you do it." Lin accused.

Lin got ready, but I continued to talk.

"Don't do it. The germs. Rotting bodies have plenty of germs. You know that." I said.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Lin whispered, stepping right next to me.

"Look at me. I don't want you do be like me. I've no conscience. I mutilate and torture, just for the hell of it. Lin, you're the chief of the police force. Me, I'm gone but your troopers are looking to you for guidance. If you go down, we all go down." I said back.

Near the end of the battle, the triads were bottled up and were trying to escape. I called my squadron for support. Hawkeye was with me on the ground, with the remaining 3 flying overhead. We were on a hill, overlooking a small valley with a rocky formation. I noticed a house that had seen plenty of fighting.

"Triads have moved back, and Hawkeye says they moved into the house." Lin said.

I called in a strike, and missiles and bombs blew the house to pieces. I turned around, and heard shouting. Turning back, I saw the remains of the red monsoon triad running towards us. I grab my rifle, and load it up. They come closer, and closer.

Hawkeye assumed a fighting stance.

"Wait. Wait till they're close." I said, aiming the rifle.

When they got close enough, we opened up. Fire, earth, metal, and bullets tore the triads to shreds. The last one was still running towards us. I fired my last bullet, and to my satisfaction hit him. I watch him get up, and crawl away. _Not that easy. You don't get to leave._ I thought.

Walking towards the triad, Hawkeye stops me.

"Ezra, leave him alone."

"What for, he's a triad isn't he?" I growled.

I walk up to him and put my hands around his throat. I continue to squeeze until I hear a cracking noise. I watch the criminal die, with much pleasure. Walking back, Hawkeye chews me out.

"That's a real smart move. Walking out into no man's land, giving away our position. The fuck's wrong with you?"

"They got a good idea where we are. And we were sent here to kill the triads weren't we? So does it matter how we kill them?!" I yelled. "I'd rip his throat out with my teeth if necessary." I growled.

_End flashback_

"I remember. Why?" I asked.

"That was some of the worst fighting the police force had ever seen, and we survived all that. We'll survive this one." Lin said.

That night, I was restless.

"Ezra, I can feel your restlessness from a mile away." Lin said.

"I hate the calm before the storm. I really do." I replied.

"How do you feel about S&M?" Lin asked, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Considering we're gonna die tomorrow, might as well indulge. Might calm you down. Nothing else is." Lin replied.

I deeply breathed. I nodded my head, accepting it.

"I'm in. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Clothes off, sit down, spread eagle." Lin said, already shedding her armor and underclothes.

I did as I was told, wondering what would happen.

Lin walked up, slowly stepping on my genitals with her right foot. I looked up at her, restrained by her cables.

"I have an idea. Activate the brainwashing." I said.

"What?"

"Under the affects, I don't feel pain. I can't explain it, but it's just how it is. I think my brain shuts down the sensation of feeling pain. I'm not superhuman. It just looks that way. The morning after the big fight over the pro-bending arena, I was in hell. My body was aching all over the place, so there is an after effect." I said.

"The president has invited you to whale tail Island." Lin said.

"I'm honored to take that request." I said, my pupils dilating.

Lin continued where she left off. Her right foot slowly stepping on genitals, and she grabbed my head, wanting me to suck her off. I was happy to comply. I pushed my tongue past her labia, and sucked her clit, and also stimulated her genitals with air bending. She was close to breaking, and broke.

"Looks like you have a mess to clean." Lin chuckled. I pulled back, and saw her juices running down her legs. I cleaned up the mess. Lin pushes me on the floor and mounts me. She rides me hard, yet thanks to the brainwashing I have more stamina and energy. Both of us cum at the same time, Lin screaming in pleasure.

"How'd you like that?" Lin asked.

"That S&M has me feeling alive then I'd been in months." I said.

"We got plenty of time. Why stop?" Lin proposed.

"I'm up for that. Anything in mind?" I asked.

"Starving animal (points to self) piece of meat. (points to me)." Lin explained.

Before we can start, we hear screaming. Listening closer, we hear Asami's name. Lin uses her seismic sense, and tells me what's going on.

"Korra and Asami." Lin said.

"Oh. Guess we're not the only one's trying to get rid of stress." I muttered.

Lin doesn't answer, but instead bites me. She also leaves scars from her nails all over me. Needless to say, I liked it. Unfortunately, Lin got a bit carried away. She screams in horror, looking at what happened. I'm bleeding from my neck, and losing a good amount of blood.

Meanwhile, Korra and Asami were resting from their romp.

"Another round?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I don't have as much stamina as you do. Just wait a few hours." Asami chuckled.

"I'm not the patient type." Korra said.

Just then, they heard a knocking on their door.

"What's that?" Asami asked.

"It's nothing." Korra said, pushing Asami back down, mounting her.

"What if it's an emergency?" Asami asked.

"It's not." Korra affirmed.

"It's an emergency!" Was heard behind the door.

Korra angrily opened the door, ready to incinerate someone with fire bending, but stopped. She saw Lin, and me, holding my bloody neck.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Lin bit me. Just so you understand, I enjoy it, but not when it goes overboard." I replied.

We all sat down, while Korra heals my neck via water bending. There was an awkward silence, as the 4 of us were barely dressed. I started talking about the upcoming mission. "Us vs the red lotus. Zaheer, his gang, plus an unknown amount of soldiers, mercs, followers, etc. They're at the northern air temple. We're assaulting a fortress. Can't go on land. That lava bender will take us out. Can't attack from the air. The combustion bender will shoot us all down. This is suicide. Best chance, I take out the combustion bender-"

"I'm done." Korra said, healing my bite wound.

"Thanks." Lin said.

"Next time, don't go overboard." Korra said.

"We heard you two from the next room." Lin said.

"Touche." Asami replied.

**Like, don't like, read and review. Story is now rated M**


	23. Chapter 23 showdown with the red lotus

Ch 23 showdown with the red lotus

All of us were around a table, showing a map of the northern air temple. Lin and Su had different strategies, but neither of them would work. I still wanted to launch an airborne attack, but the risk was too great. I had a small chance to take out P'Li, and if I failed, we'd all die. Korra talked with Zaheer, and a new plan was made. Mako, Bolin, and Asami would take the airship to the northern air temple, while me, Tonraq, and all the metal benders would provide back up for Korra. Like most plans, they didn't occur perfectly. Before I took the Morgan, I grabbed my 30mm sniper rifle, two daggers, and two electric gloves.

"It's trick! Get Korra out of their!" Mako said over the radio.

"Go, go, go!" Lin yelled. The metal benders quickly ascend the mountain, only to be shot at by P'Li. I arrive in my Morgan, and bombard the plateau with rockets. P'Li targets me with her combustion, and fires. I barely dodge the blast. A second blasts gives me reason to move. Before P'Li shoots me down, she's under heavy attack by the metal benders. Unfortunately, P'Li bests the force of metal benders, and is about to kill Su and Lin.

A cracking noise is heard, and a loud explosion is heard. Lin walks about from behind the rock, and see's P'Li, or what remains of her. What's left is a head. The body was vaporized. Everyone advances towards Zaheer, cornering him.

"It's over Zaheer." Su said.

"Let go of your earthly tether." Zaheer muttered.

"Release the Avatar." Lin demanded.

"Enter the void." Zaheer said, figuring out a plan.

"This is your last warning!" Su shouted.

"Empty, and become wind." Zaheer said, as he stepped off the cliff.

Both Su and Lin rushed to the cliff, seeing Zaheer fly.

"Did he just, fly?" Lin asked.

I pursue Zaheer, guns blazing. Zaheer is good. Very good. Even with Korra on his shoulder, he's able to be one step ahead of me. But I was faster and closing in. Zaheer must have known, because he then threw Korra at my aircraft. I pull the stick up avoiding Korra, but Zaheer pursues me.

"Shit." I growl, as the Morgan begins to stall. I point the nose down, and accelerate, but it was in vain. Zaheer in an incredible display of air bending, tosses my fighter like a rag doll. I crash into the mountain and get tossed out of the aircraft.

After coming to, I notice my surrounding. Not too far from the peak where I killed P'Li. I looked at my fighter and luckily, it was still in one piece. I stand only to fall down, and scream in pain. I knew it. Both my legs were broken. I crawl to my fighter, and climb inside the cockpit. I run a quick diagnostics and ascend, using air bending.

Everyone was at camp, deciding the next plan. I arrived in bad shape.

"Thank god." Lin muttered, running towards me.

I stumble out of the cockpit, pain racking my body.

"You okay?" Lin asked.

"No. I broke both my legs, and Zaheer escaped." I said.

"We figured that out. Kai told us where they are. We're heading over there." Lin said.

"I'm coming with you." I said, using the Morgan to help support me.

"You're not. You broke both your legs, you can barely fly your plane. You're not gonna be much use down there." Lin noted.

I was pissed at Lin, because she was right.

"Get me Asami." I said.

"What do you need?" Asami asked.

I take out my daggers, and both electric gloves.

"Take them. You'll need them more than I do. And Asami." I said, trying to speak, but couldn't.

"Anything you need?" Asami asked.

"Morphine. Also take care of Korra." I said.

"I will." Asami said.

"No. Listen. PTSD is no laughing matter. You hardly sleep, you're always worried if your enemies will come and kill you just when you open a door. Korra's gonna suffer a lot of post-traumatic. She may never recover. I'm a battle-hardened vet. I still haven't recovered. Stay with her. Make sure she knows that someone's with her, always." I said.

With Asami and Lin's help, I climbed into the cockpit.

"Ezra, why are you telling me all this?" Asami asked.

"It's the end of the world. Thought I should give some final advice. Both of you, listen to me. You might be walking into a trap. You encounter any red lotus members, you kill them even if they try to surrender. Locking them up isn't gonna work. You find Zaheer, you tell me." I ordered.

Taking off in the sky, I watch and wait. I grab a syringe filled with morphine, and injected myself with it. I hear loud noise, and see Zaheer and Korra involved in a dogfight of sorts. I join the fray, and open fire at Zaheer.

"No!" Zaheer yells, seeing he's outnumbered. Zaheer runs only to be under attack by rocks, and sidewinder missiles. Me and Korra worked in harmony, firing in tandem. However, Zaheer gets the best of us. Korra is succumbing to the poison, and I run out of ammo. I then notice a large tornado appearing out of nowhere. The air benders got out and decided to help.

Zaheer is about to suffocate Korra, but I fire a few shots, via sniper rifle to distract him. Showing his power, Zaheer then suffocates both me and Korra at the same time. However, the vortex of wind sucks Zaheer, and me and Korra, straight to the ground. With Zaheer captured, we tend to Korra.

Zaheer laughs.

"The fuck's so funny?" I ask.

"You're too late! The poison has done its toll. The red lotus has won!" Zaheer declared.

"You can save her! The poison is metallic." Jinora explained.

We all watch in fear, wondering what would happen. Su gets the metal out, and Korra coughs in return.

"It's over. It's over." I said.

"No! No! You don't understand! The revolution has already begun! Chaos is the natural order of-" Zaheer started to rant, but I knocked him out, via rifle butt.

"How are you flying?" Lin asked. I looked down, and noticed that I was also flying.

"Don't know. Just figured it out." I said.

"What was your earthly tether?" Su asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Zaheer was saying about letting go of your earthly tether. I assume you must have done the same thing." Su explained.

"The only thing on my mind was completing the mission, regardless of what happened. You could say my earthly tether was myself, hard to believe." I said, confused.

"I can see that." Lin said. "You wanted to complete the mission, regardless of what happened to anyone, even yourself. You really don't care what happens, as long as you get your mission done."

"That's about right." I said.

Two weeks later, we were all set for Jinora's ceremony. Even though I could literally fly, I still needed to fix my legs, so both were put in a cast. Didn't matter. I still flew patrols with the squadron, though they were getting more of the brunt work. We met up with Korra and her friends.

"I'd like to officially welcome you back to republic city. I know last time we saw each other, it didn't end on good terms. But I want to thank you, and your friends in arms for taking down the red lotus." Raiko said.

As Korra and her friends went inside, Raiko talked with the rest of the world leaders.

"She's not looking to good." Raiko said.

"Neither would you if you'd gone what she went thru." Tonraq said.

"I know, but with the earth kingdom in chaos…" Raiko said.

"Even with Zaheer locked up, we don't know how many red lotus members are there, hiding." Zuko said.

"Right. With the world more dangerous, we need the avatar more than ever. Who will protect us while she's in a wheel chair?" Raiko asked.

"President, I have something to say." I said.

"Of course. What is it?" Raiko asked.

"I'm working on a military project. A big one. It'll take a couple years, but if successful, republic city will never be threatened again. I'm going to the fire nation for the project. Tell Robin Olds, he's in charge of the squadron. Also, I'll plenty of vines from the spirit wilds. For the project." I said.

"What is this project you're working on?" Zuko asked.

"Can't say. It's highly classified." I answered.

The rest of us went inside, watching the ceremony unfold.

"Jinora, come forward. Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world. Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." Tenzin said.

Tenzin removes Jinora's hood, showing her tattoos. The air benders bend the smoke from the candles, and sound off the wind chimes in the hall. As everyone claps, I notice Korra shedding a tear. I pull Asami aside and talk to her.

"Remember what I said about PTSD?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about Korra. I'll take care of her." Asami said, walking towards Korra.

When the ceremony ended, I headed underground to the air force base. I took it all in. I wouldn't be back for years at least.

"So, when are you leaving?" Lin asked.

"Very soon. I don't see my squadron. If you do see them, tell Robin he's in command." I said, packing my things, and heading towards a Su35. The Morgan took heavy damage fighting Zaheer, so it was in for repairs.

"See you around." Lin said.

"You too. You'll know the project when you see it." I said, moving the Su35 to take off.

Launching like a rocket, I scream into the sky, and head towards the fire nation. I look back, seeing republic city. I bid good-by, only to return later.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	24. Chapter 24 opening moves

Ch 24 opening moves

3 years. It's been 3 years since I left republic city. Me and Lin kept in contact via mail. The project was almost completed. A large battleship, heavily armed with advanced weapons, and highly armored. We called it the Yamato, for some reason. When I looked at the finished vessel, it looked like an exact replicate of the WW2 battleship Yamato. The only problem left, was getting it to fly. We took as much spirit vines from republic city, and it was working. I had an idea of having it take off like an airplane, not like a helicopter. We still had problems, but we were close killing the bugs.

I was also keeping track of the news on Kuvira. I was impressed by her military capabilities. However I was cautious, and paranoid. Why should I trust her? She said she'd give up power to prince Wu, but I didn't trust her. Honestly, why should she? She'd been on the frontlines for three years, uniting the earth kingdom. The people loved and supported her. But I was reminded of Hitler, Zao Medong, and Stalin. There was nothing to stop Kuvira from turning into those three. If she hasn't turned into them. I made a mental plan. If Kuvira stepped down, I'd have no reason to worry. If not, I'd bring the Yamato to republic city and prepare for war.

I contacted Lin, and received directions to meet her. I was led to the four elements hotel.

"Commander Jackson, for Chief Beifong." I said to a guard.

I was led upstairs to a room, where the world leaders were meeting.

"Chief." I said. I noted that my voice had changed. I sounded much like Khan, from star trek: into darkness, played by Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Ezra! It's been three years." Lin exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. Without thinking, Lin kisses me hard. The rest of the leaders only watch.

"Chief." President Raiko said.

Both of us look at everyone, blushing.

"You want to find a spare bedroom, go ahead. Keep it in there." Tenzin said.

Lin follows Tenzin's advice, dragging me to a spare hotel room. She throws me on the bed and rides me then and there. She ties me to the bed with her cables, injects me with some drug that keeps me hard. And she keeps on riding me. I was exhausted when she finished.

"Okay. I'm exhausted. Anything that'll stimulate me?" I ask.

"Nope. We're on our own. I'm also exhausted. After three years, best feeling I've had." Lin said.

Tenzin knocked on the door, telling us to get ready.

"Coronation's about to start. Get ready."

The two of us get ready, though I was sure Lin wanted to continue where we left off.

I stood next to Lin, as both Wu and Kuvira gave their speeches. Kuvira announced the formation of the earth empire. I walked back to the hotel, and contacted the Yamato.

"Guys, got bad news. Kuvira didn't give up power. She's creating an empire, and she'll come after everyone. Republic city, fire nation, everyone. Get the Yamato ready. Once it's ready, we'll smuggle it to republic city." I ordered.

"How are we gonna smuggle an 860 foot warship, without anyone noticing?" the XO asked.

"We'll figure something out. If needs be, I'll arrive and take the Yamato to the city in broad daylight." I said.

I reunited with my squadron, and told them the news.

"Good news and bad news." I said.

"What is it?" Yeager asked.

"Good news, I'm creating a superweapon that'll stop anything. Republic city won't be threatened again. Bad news, Kuvira isn't stepping down from power, and is creating an empire. Bad news for us. We can't go toe to toe with her. We need the fire nation with us." I said.

"You said you had a superweapon. We can use it." Zivi said.

"I don't know when it'll be fully operational. Right now, I'll work on the superweapon. You 4 are in charge of defending the city. Make sure nothing gets through." I said.

"You can count on us, Commander." Hawkeye said.

Days later, me, Lin, Raiko, Wu, Tenzin, and fire lord Izumi talked about what to do about Kuvira. While Tenzin didn't want to launch an attack against Kuvira, me, Lin, and Raiko wanted to attack. Izumi didn't want to send troops to the earth kingdom, but fight a defensive war.

"Commander, what about this superweapon of yours?" Izumi asked.

"Fire Lord, the Yamato belongs to republic city. It's got more firepower than your entire military. If president Raiko wants to initiate a first strike, the Yamato will join." I said.

"How long until it's ready?" Raiko asked.

"We still have bugs to fix out. A week, maybe two." I said.

Verrick and Bolin barged in, telling everyone about Kuvira's superweapon. But fire lord Izumi still wouldn't budge. Even with the Yamato, the united forces would be hard pressed to stop Kuvira. Our best bet, was a defensive war. Something I did not like. Lin also wasn't happy, as her family was in Zaofu.

We met outside, discussing the next plan.

"It's just you, me, and Opal. We head to Zaofu, grab Su and her family and bug out." Lin said.

"Just the three of us. Against a superpower." I said.

"This is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission behind enemy lines. We can't have anyone else risk their lives." Lin said.

"I'll get ready." I said. "I should bring the spetsnaz."

"What?" Lin asked.

"On the Yamato, I took the best veterans from the fire nation military. There's a Special Forces group that call themselves spetsnaz. They have a reputation. They ain't vets for no reason. I've been training with them over the past 3 years."

I headed to the base, and stocked up on weapons and supplies. Two electric gloves, my daggers, and the 30mm sniper rifle, with 6 belts of ammo. My pilots asked to come, but I told them no.

"Chances of death are extremely high. If that's true you 4, along with the Yamato, are the only thing that'll keep the city safe. Stay here." I ordered.

Me, Lin, and Opal finished loading supplies on a Bison, when Bolin appeared.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"We've got family business to take care off." Opal said.

"All right, listen. Before you go, I just want to tell you that I understand how you feel. I know there is nothing I could do or no big gesture that could make up for all my mistakes, _but_ that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to win you back because ... I love you." Bolin said.

"Thanks." Opal said. Bolin was about to leave, but Opal spoke again. "There is one thing you can do to win me back."

"I'll do anything!" Bolin said eagerly.

"Come on a secret mission with us." Opal said.

"Where to?" Bolin asked.

"Zaofu. We're going to rescue my family." Opal affirmed. Bolin nodded in approval.

Bolin got on Juicy, only for me to knock him down on the saddle, and point my rifle at him.

"Listen up Bolin. You give us any, and all intel you know about Kuvira and her superweapon. You hide something from us, I torture you for information. You know what I'm capable of." I said, slinging my rifle.

"What are you capable of?" Opal asked.

"Things beyond your worst nightmares. And then some." I said.

We flew to Zaofu, but Bolin was yapping his mouth off. Me and Lin got annoyed quick. For temporary solution, I made an air vaccum around me and Lin. It blocked off most of the noise.

"Thought I'd never hear him shut up." Lin said.

"Don't like that as much as well. Lets get some rest. We'll need it."

Me and Lin rested a bit, while Bolin continued to flap his gums.

However, Lin noticed something was off about me.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you. During the three years I've worked on the Yamato, I felt disconnected from the world. From everyone. Including me. I headed towards the swamp, for some unknown reason. I just felt like I had to. Guess who I found. Your mother, Toph Beifong." I said.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. We talked a bit, and she told me to find some mushrooms. Told me to continue until I found a rock with a hole, then turn left. So I did." I continued.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"I'm not gonna lie. I saw things. I saw all the fighting I was involved in. Sometimes, I was a spectator, a third person. Most of the time, I was in the shoes, of my enemies, before I killed them. I remember, being one of the triads before I gutted him with my dao swords. I was an equalist, on fire in the most horrifying pain I'd ever known. I was inside a mecha tank, just as a 30mm round punches threw, and splatters me all over the place. I was at Hoffnung." I quit talking, trying to compose myself. "I was there, when the bombs started to fall. I saw people running, burned beyond recognition. I was running, trying to escape the wall of napalm and flame. Of course, a napalm bomb lands near me, and I get coated with the damn thing. Next I was fighting over the pro-bending arena. I was sitting in a tiger 2, trying to escape _me_. I know what happened. I inverted the plane, and ejected. God, that's hell of a way to die. The last of my visions, was me mutilating those red monsoon triads, and fighting Zaheer."

The mood was somber, and quiet. Bolin and Opal shut up, and were listening to my confession.

"Why'd you see that?" Opal asked.

"Toph explained it to me. She said that I went to the swamp, because I needed to get better. She explained that I was reliving the last moments of my enemies. She told me that they've been fighting for many reasons. The obvious one, was to live. I asked her why, and she told me I've been fighting for so long, I'd forgotten what I was fighting for. She told me to put the soldier aside, and be human again. There was no way I could live in a world without war. We headed to the banyon grove tree, and that was a hell of a sight. Toph told me that I was so disconnected from everything, it was inhumane. Guess the brainwashing will do that to you. You know, when this whole thing with Kuvira is done, I might retire from the military. Take the Morgan, maybe the Yamato, go to Zaofu and live there." I finished.

After hours of flying we arrived at Zaofu. Lin had to cuff me to make sure I didn't strangle Bolin

"Lets do this! Saving the Beifongs, and saving our love; because I vow to repair the rift that has grown between us and make us whole again!" Bolin said.

"You. Zip it. Now. I've had enough of your bullshit on the ride over." Lin angrily said, shoving Bolin.

"Bolin, you'd make a great politician. Always talking, never backing up those words. And for the record, if I was an enemy sniper in this forest you, Lin, and Opal would be dead because I can hear you." I replied, unslinging my rifle.

We looked at Zaofu and noticed all the domes were gone. With that much metal, you could make innumerable amount of weapons, or one very powerful superweapon.

"Why would she take the domes down?" Opal asked.

"To make weapons. I'd do the same thing. Whatever Kuvira's planning, it's big." I said.

"She's got a battalion of troops down there. We can't see anything up here. We'll have to go down there." Lin said, looking thru a spyglass. I looked thru my scope, and saw the same thing.

"Don't bother. All the prisoners have been removed." A voice said.

We turn around, and see Toph. The world's first metal bender.

The reunion is somewhat shaky. While first on good terms, it goes slightly sour when Bolin revealed the location of a prison.

"Bolin used to work for Kuvira." Opal said.

"How'd you end up dating the kind of dipshit who works for Kuvira?" Toph asked.

"Used to!" Bolin pleaded.

"Like I used to incinerate entire cities, and shoot down zeppelins with thousands of civvies on board. Yes. 'Used to' is a very good defense." I sarcastically said.

"It's not his silver tongue, I can tell you that." Lin said, walking away.

As we flew over the factory, Lin and Toph talked a bit.

"How long has it been since you met?" Bolin asked.

"A few years." Toph said.

"Try 20." Lin spat.

"I'm surprised you came to save Su. Thought you two hated each other." Toph said.

"We worked out our differences." Lin said.

"Glad we could put that behind us." Toph said, relaxing.

"We." Lin bitterly said.

We landed at the factory, and observed the cannon. I was reminded of the rail guns Germany used in world war two. This cannon's bite, was much bigger than its bark. We decided to infiltrate the base the next day, when they were testing the cannon.

Bolin was talking to Toph, but when he asked about Lin's dad, I could tell things were going down. Lin metal bended my rifle into her hands, and pointed it at Bolin, having the most pissed off expression on her face.

"He was a guy named Kanto. Nice man, but it didn't work out for us." Toph nonchalantly said.

"Lin, I can hear your enraged breathing from over here. Just say what you have to say, and just get over it." Toph continued.

"Get over it. Lets not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get a touchy-feeling about it. Just one of those things, right?" Lin asked.

"I forgave you for all your stuff a long time ago and Su and I worked things out. You're the only one who wants to hold onto the family drama." Toph said.

"Forgave me for what?! And not knowing my dad is nonsense to you? It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never even discuss it. You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, "maybe I should try to reach out to mom." But now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking. You make me furious and you don't even know why. And when I tell you, you don't care. Once we save Su, you and I are finished." Lin ranted.

"If that's your decision, and it makes you happy, then fine." Toph solemnly said.

Next morning, we infiltrated the base. We burrowed our way into an underground cavern. We saw a wodden cage suspended in mid-air. One by one, we got Su's family out. However, we were caught. An alarm sounded, and a mech appeared. I fired, and killed the mech's driver. We regrouped with Opal, where she told us about Zhu Li's situation.

Bolin and Opal went to save her, while Baatar Sr, Huan, and Toph stayed behind. The rest of us went to stop Kuvira.

We saw the cannon power up, and just when it was about to fire, it gets knocked off course by earth bending. I saw the beam vaporize the mountain it hit. There was no way the Yamato could survive that. We had to take this thing out. The ensuing battle was a harsh one. We killed plenty of Kuvira's soldiers, but both sides took cover behind slabs of earth. I fired a round, and punched thru the earth cover, killing the soldier behind it.

I set my rifle to full auto, and pulled the trigger. While inaccurate, it did a lot of damage and forced the imperial soldiers to retreat. It was all in vain, as mecha tanks and more soldiers surrounded us. Just when it seemed over, the ground around us exploded. We turn around, and notice Toph. Along with Baatar, Huan, Opal, Juicy, Bolin, and Zhu Li.

"You give metal benders a bad name!" Toph yelled at Kuvira.

Away from the blood and carnage, we set down in the forest and talked.

"Thanks for coming to save us, Mom." Su said.

"Yeah, thanks, Chief. I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just ... you know." Lin said.

"Look, I know I wasn't a great mother, but one way or another, I ended up with two great kids. Good enough to risk my bony old butt for, anyway. If you can just find some way not to hate me, maybe that's enough, at least for me." Toph said.

"Me too." Lin said, hugging her mother.

"You know, I never had any family except for my brother until a few years ago, and reuniting with them made me realize how special it is." Bolin said, ruining the moment.

"Argh, enough! Enjoy the ride back to the city with the gum flapper here." Toph said, annoyed.

"Aren't you coming back to Republic City with us, Grandma?" Opal asked.

"No, my fighting days are over. Don't tell Korra, but my back is killing me now. This is why you didn't see Katara messing with that civil war nonsense. At some point, you gotta leave it to the kids." Toph said, walking away.

"I want to thank you for coming back to save me. And don't be too hard on Bolin for working with Kuvira. His heart was in the right place." Zhu Li said.

"I think Bolin has worked his way out of the polar bear doghouse." Opal said.

"We should get going. I'm afraid I have bad news to deliver to Republic City. Kuvira is going to attack in two weeks." Zhu Li said, shocking everyone. That was bad news. I'd have to take the Yamato into battle, regardless of any problems it has.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25 showdown with Kuvira

Ch 25 showdown with Kuvira

With Kuvira about to attack, I headed to the fire nation to grab the Yamato. It had been seven days since Zhu Li warned us. I gathered the crew of the Yamato into the hanger deck.

"We all know that Kuvira will launch an attack on republic city. Even though the fire nation is helping in the defense of the city, this is strictly a volunteer mission. No one should feel obligated to join this mission. I've made this for myself. If it turns out that there is not enough to crew the Yamato, I'm still taking the Yamato and those who choose to come with me. Let there be no illusions! This is likely to be, a one way trip. So do not join out of sentiment or emotion. There is a line, running down the middle of the deck. Volunteers, to the left. Everyone else, to the right. Make your choice now!" I yelled.

For the next few minutes, the crew made their choice. An overwhelming majority choose to stay. I noted that the majority were combat vets from the military. After everyone left, we prepped the Yamato, and with green across the ship, I made a final speech to the crew.

"This is the commander. Just so there's no misunderstandings. This is Yamato's maiden voyage. She will see more battles, more history. I promise you. She will not fail us, if we do not fail her. If we succeed in stopping Kuvira, and ending the war, Yamato will bring us home. If we don't, the empire is coming down with us. Action stations!" I resolutely said.

Meanwhile, the battle wasn't going well. Kuvira's giant mech, marched down the streets of republic city, despite heavy resistance. My squadron fought hard to stop Kuvira. Unfortunately, they were all shot down by the spirit energy cannon. Hiroshi and Asami managed to cut a hole into the mech, but at a cost of Hiroshi's life.

The Yamato screams thru the sky, suprising Kuvira. The mech and the super battleship face each other down. I notice that the mech is armed with two energy cannons, not just the one I saw. The Yamato fires first, all its guns shooting in unison. While several buildings get destroyed in the process, the mech is knocked down.

"Hell yeah! It worked!" I shouted.

The mech gets up, and Kuvira is pissed.

"Oh fuck. It didn't work. Get us the hell moving!" I order.

Kuvira opens fire, taking out the main cannons, and also heavily damaging the hull.

"We've taken damage, and we've lost our main guns." Someone reports.

"We still have AA and secondary guns?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Then keep firing! Activate the emergency bulkheads, and get us moving! Another shot, and we're dead!"

The Yamato sprays down the mech with a rain of gunfire. However, the shells don't pack enough punch to pierce the armor. We can only slow it down. Kuvira fires one more shot. The energy wave cuts thru the hull, knocks out our engines, and the Yamato crashes into the spirit vines.

"Fool." Kuvira says.

One of the cannon's is shut down, courtesy of Lin and Su. Korra breaks into the bridge, and fights Kuvira.

Thanks to the Yamato's spirit vine energy engines, it didn't take long for the ship to power up again. To Kuvira's surprise, the Yamato rises again.

"What the…" Korra says.

"I shot that thing down. No matter. I'll do it again." Kuvira said, knocking out Korra.

Once again, both titans face each other off. The green tiger, and the black ghost, in charge of their super weapons, eager to kill each other. Both fire at the same time. Energy beams tear thru the Yamato, crippling the hull, while artillery shells tear thru the arm joints.

Su and Lin managed to get to the other arm, just when the shells start falling. One of the 5 inch shells pierces the outer hull, and falls into loading mechanism.

"Get out!" Su yelled.

Both sisters make a mad dash to the torso of the mech. The shell explodes, destroying the spirit energy munitions, and tearing the arm off. Su and Lin encounter Bolin, who is carrying an unconscious Mako.

"This thing's gonna blow! We gotta get out of here!" Bolin exclaimed.

The giant mech explodes. On the Yamato, I survey the damage.

"It's over. Start hunting down her army. We'll take them platoon by platoon." I order.

While the Yamato fired on the city, taking down many of Kuvira's soldiers, Kuvira runs into the spirit vines, with Korra in pursuit. They have a showdown with the final spirit energy cannon. The beam goes wide, and once again, it hits the Yamato.

"Extreme hull damage! We can't take much longer!" the pilot said.

"Set us down in the water, between air Temple Island and the city. Target where that shot came from, and open fire." I said.

"Bad news captain. That shot took out the last of our weapons. We're defenseless. Also, the hull and armor integrity is at 29 percent."

"Casualties?" I asked, fearing the worst.

I headed to sickbay. There was a long line of dead and dying bodies. Most were horribly disfigured from the energy blasts. I walked into sickbay, observing the scene. The only living people there was the doc, the assistance, and me.

"Doc, what's the butcher's bill?" I ask.

The doctor scribbled on a paper, and handed it to me. I looked at it, only to turn pale.

"You mean to tell me, that 80 percent of the crew is dead?" I asked, voice breaking up.

"I'm sorry captain. We did everything we could." The doctor said.

"As you were." I sobbed.

I stumbled off the ship, armed with a Kar98 rifle. I headed towards the new spirit portal.

"Ezra!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Where's Kuvira?" I asked.

"We're looking for Kuvira and Korra. No sign of them." Lin said. "Nice to see you're alive."

"You too, Lin." I said.

After a few tense minutes, Korra came out, holding up Kuvira. I pointed my rifle, hand on the trigger.

"Everyone, stand down. The battle is over. I owe the avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." Kuvira says.

I walk up to Kuvira, and knock her down with my rifle butt. I continue to beat her, consumed by vengeance. After a few seconds, and bloodying up Kuvira, Su and Lin take her away.

A wedding was supposed to take place, between Zhu Li and Verrick, but I wanted to pay final respects to my men. 2500 set out with me. With 80 percent dead, 2,000 were KIA, leaving 500 to man the ship. Overlooking the vast coffins, draped with the flags of the fire nation and republic city, I began my speech.

"Today, we pay respects to, two thousand men and woman who gave their lives to stop Kuvira and the empire. I'd like to say that if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have won, but its war. People die for no reason. Sometimes, a weapons is supposed to kill you, but instead kills the guy standing next to you. It just doesn't make any sense. But in memory of my soldiers, I promise to keep fighting until there is no war, but peace. Now, we dispose of their bodies to the deep. May they rest, in quiet slumber." I finished.

Later into the night, we attended the wedding of Zhu Li and Verrick. Talk about a paradox. We just finished a war, had to put away 2000 dead. In spite of all the dark and gloom, that atmosphere at the wedding was bright, energetic, and happy. It was a relief. After dancing with Lin, and showing my flexibility, which impressed a lot of people, I headed to a pavilion to think. In the background, was the new spirit portal. Just ahead, was the Yamato. Repairs were already being made, though it would take months to fully repair her.

"Thought I'd find you here. You really haven't changed, have you?" Lin asked.

"Old habits die hard. I just can't believe it." I said.

"I'm sorry about your loss. 2000. I still can't fathom it." Lin said.

"Yeah. Only 500 left to crew the Yamato. Despite all that, I think I understand now." I answered.

"Understand what?" Lin asked.

"For the past 4 to 5 years, I'd been fighting just for the hell of it. It was the only thing I was good at. Didn't give much thought to anything else. Since I've had soldiers die under my command, I realized I'm not fighting for the hell of it. Those men and woman died for something else. The believed that their sacrifice wasn't in vain, and it wasn't. Kuvira's in jail. The empire is shattered. All that's left is to clean up the remnant forces." I said, formulating a plan.

"You've really changed these past years. When I first met you, you were this awkward 22 year old, confused with hardly a direction. Now, you've got it all planned out. You've created the most powerful weapon the world has seen. You're fighting to protect your friends, family, and loved ones. Even if you don't realize it, or want to face it." Lin said.

"I realized it. When I found out the report, I first thought was, Is Lin alive. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if you were dead." I said.

"Both of us are still alive. Your ship is alive. You're really something. That stubbornness is a good thing after all." Lin chuckled.

"Yeah. Combat pilot. Brainwashed killer. Squadron leader. Commander of the Yamato. A man in life, doesn't carve a path like that unless he's been through interesting life situations. I need a vacation." I said.

"Lets do it. Me and you. And I have the place. The spirit world." Lin said.

"In a few days. We still have to sort out the prisoners." I noted.

"Has anyone seen Korra and Asami?" Mako asked, walking up to the two of us.

"No. We haven't." Lin said, annoyed that we were interrupted.

Just then, my head set vibrated. I put it on, and talked with the bridge crew of the Yamato.

"What?" I asked.

"Sir, we've got weapons online, hull integrity's at 33 percent, and we're seeing two people at the spirit portal." A crewmember said.

"Who?" I asked, grabbing my rifle.

"It's the avatar, and another woman." The crewman said.

Me, Lin, Mako, and Bolin headed to the spirit portal. When we arrived, we saw both Korra and Asami standing in the golden light, looking at each other. As we walked closer, we saw the two of them kiss. Right now, I was still in shock about the death of my crew, so I didn't care.

"That's surprising." Bolin said.

"Not really." I flatly said.

More light appeared, forcing us to shut our eyes. When it passed, Korra and Asami were gone. The four of us stood there. Mako separated himself from the group, wanting to think about it.

Several days later, all the earth empire soldiers were taken prisoner, and lined up. Baatar Jr. wanted to talk to the soldiers. Mako walked by, pretending not to notice us.

"Mako." Lin said.

"Chief." Mako said, still walking.

"Mako, we salute the rank. Not the soldier." Lin sharply replied. Mako turned, and saluted us.

"What's with that?" I asked.

"Think he's still confused that Korra and Asami are a couple." Lin said.

Baatar Jr walked up.

"Lin." Baatar said, nervously.

"Baatar." Lin coldly said, brandishing my rifle.

"I'd like to speak my men." Baatar said.

"Granted." I said.

"Soldiers, it's been a long war, it's been a tough war. You've fought bravely, proudly for your country. You're a special group. You've found in one another a bond that exists only in combat, among brothers and sisters. You've shared foxholes, held each other in dire moments. You've seen death and suffered together. I'm proud to have served with each and every one of you. You all deserve long and happy lives in peace." Baatar said.

I was touched by the speech. I felt that it should have been given to all the militaries of the world.

After me and Lin's vacation in the spirit world, I still had one last loose end to tie up.

At night, I headed to the prison.

"Kuvira, visitor for you." The policeman said. I quickly knocked him out, and closed the door.

I took off the helmet, showing my face to Kuvira.

"That's quite an entrance. Was afraid you wouldn't show up." Kuvira said.

I tossed Kuvira a uniform patch. Said patch represented the Yamato.

"My crew." I said.

"Guess I had this coming." Kuvira said.

"They fought to the bitter end. They never left their posts. You took them from me. You almost took Lin away from me." I angrily noted.

"What'd you learn?" Kuvira asked.

"What did I learn?" I asked.

I quickly stabbed a dagger into Kuvira, cutting her throat. As Kuvira died, I left.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	26. Chapter 26 epilogue

Ch 26: Epilogue

**Ezra Jackson**

Retired from the military. Took the Yamato to Zaofu to strengthen its defenses. Romantically involved with Lin Beifong.

**Lin Beifong**

Retired from the police force. Went to Zaofu to be with family. In charge of Zaofu's security. Romantically involved with Ezra Jackson.

**Mako**

In charge of the police force. Still close friends with Bolin, Korra, and Asami.

**Korra**

Travels the world performing her Avatar duties. Romantically involved with Asami.

**Asami Sato**

Still the CEO of future industries. Romantically involved with Korra.

There was still some resistance. Not all of the empire supported the change in leadership. A good sized contingent was still out there. They set their sights on Zaofu. Me, Lin, the Krew, and Opal, and several of Zaofu's guards went to fight them. That night was a brutal one. We set up across an embankment. That night, they charged towards us.

"Their coming right towards us!" Lin yelled.

We opened fire with bullets, earth, metal, fire, and lightning. And they still kept on coming. The rebels loudly screamed, and charged towards us. It set my 30mm rifle to full auto, and pulled the trigger. Everyone quit shooting, but I kept the trigger squeezed tight, spewing 30mm bullets down range, and killing dozens of the rebels.

Next morning, we got a good look at our work. It looked like hundreds of bodies were strewn all over the field. Mako went and checked them. We found no survivors, but then another attack occurred. We mowed the attackers down as if it was nothing. There was one survivor, and he kept trying to run. Me, Lin, and Asami pinned him down with rifle fire.

"Lets have some fun with that son of a bitch." I said, firing.

The lone man walks forward, even as we continue to fire. I hear Asami say "Get that fucker!"

I sinisterly smile, as I continue to shoot near misses. A bullet hits him, tearing his shoulder up.

"Go ahead! Shoot me again!" he yells.

Lin is happy to oblige, and shoots him in the waist.

"Where's your great uniter now?" Korra shouts.

After another bullet hits him and someone says "run you fucker."

Opal grabs my rifle, and puts him down with one shot.

"What you do that for?" I ask.

Opal glares at me.

"I can't believe you. You've lost it." Opal said in disgust.

Opal is more disgusted, when she sees me and Lin ripping gold teeth out of the corpses.

Two weeks later, we get word of a massive attack heading towards Zaofu. We stay at Zaofu, and use the Yamato as our means of defense.

"I can't believe it." Bolin said.

"Believe it." Lin said.

"It's over. They can't just surrender?" Bolin asked.

"I hope they don't." I coldly said. "I hope we get to kill every last one of them."

That day, they came. For some reason, Opal sang a song.

"Home is behind, the world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread."

_The rebel army moves towards Zaofu. Yamato points its guns towards the open field._

"Through shadow, to the edge of night.

Until the stars are all aligned."

_I sit in the weapons chair, hand on the trigger. I aim the guns, ready to fire a broadside._

"Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade.

All shall fade. All shall…fade."

_Yamato's guns open fire, sending a barrage of steel and death towards the rebel army. Everyone watches, as the enemy is destroyed. The bombardment continues for an hour, leaving no survivors._

The clouds broke, and a bright sunshine appeared. As we looked at it, I was struck by the contrast. Only a few weeks ago, we were involved in a war. Now it was over. It was over. The dawn of a new era had begun.

**It's over. Thanks for reading this story. I got another story for yall to read. It's a futurama story. It's called **FuturamaSpace battleship 2199 X-over. **Read and review.**


End file.
